Wanted
by Orange Sherbet
Summary: Deidara: A true pyromaniac. Itachi: He needs a tan. Hidan: Therapy and medication. Tobi: WTF. How am I, Sakura Haruno, supposed to whip the most feared gang in Suna into shape? "Hidan. Be a dear and KEEP IT IN YOUR PANTS." Kill me now.
1. Break Your Little Heart

**Wanted**

_**Break Your Little Heart**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. **_

Sakura Haruno was not fearless. She was not a superhero, she could not fly, shoot beams from her eyes, or fire out of her hands. She was just your average nobody, that is, until she opened her petal pink mouth at the worst possible time.

No, Sakura was not a tattle-tale, she just happened to have a sense of justice in this messed up town. And even if she was the only one, Sakura wasn't about to let Konoha's local gang, the Akatsuki, get away with what they did. So she told on them, which brings us full circle to the position our little pinkette is in right now.

"So you thought you could get away with snitching on us, did you?" A man wearing a red and black robe snarled in her face. Sakura gulped. The man, who had bright red hair and gray eyes, had her back pressed against the cold alley wall.

A shiver ran down Sakura's spine, as if someone had just walked over her grave.

"Well? Answer me!" He demanded. "I-I-" The pink haired girl stuttered, to afraid to continue.

The man smirked. "Cat got your tongue?" He asked silkily, leaning in even closer to Sakura's face. Despite her better judgement, the pinkette blushed when his forehead just barely grazed hers.

"Listen here, you little brat," The redhead started in the patient voice doctors normally use on their clients. "You're going to have a fun time getting to know all us Akatsuki members, we're just so exited to make your life a living Hell. And maybe next time, you'll learn to keep your big mouth shut."

Sakura swallowed, realizing her throat had gone dry. Maybe if she just kept quiet, he'd leave her alone unscathed. _To late for keeping quiet, _She thought bitterly.

_**At least this dude is hot. **_

_When did you get here?_

_**I've been here. I'm you, stupid.**_

_You're stupid._

_**Your face is stupid.**_

_Way to insult yourself, stupid._

_**Shut up. At least I'm not pressed up against an alley wall. **_

_Aren't people who have little voices in their heads considered crazy?_

_**Yes.**_

"By the way, my name's Sasori." The redhead said casually. He grinned like a sex predator and looked down at his victim, obviously expecting an answer.

"Sakura." She said cooly. If there was ever a time to grow a backbone, now was it.

Sasori's grin turned into a smirk as he loomed closer to her. "Well, _Sakura, _I suppose I should leave you with a parting gift." And before Sakura could protest, his lips came down n hers.

He tasted like cinnamon, she thought, cinnamon and sawdust. Together, they made a very dry and delicious flavor, and Sakura craved for more. Sasori kissed her roughly, making the pinkette's knees nearly collapse on her. He forced her mouth open, deepening the kiss.

The kiss broke off when they both desperately needed air. Sakura's hand were still pinned to the wall by Sasori, and he whispered his parting words in her hair. "See you around, pinky."

X

"SAKURA. THIS IS AN EMERGENCY!" The pinkette in question clutched the phone tighter and leaned away from the booming voice of her best friend.

"Pig, I get it, really, but I need you to stop screaming and tell me what's wrong." Sakura said patiently. She knew how Ino got when she was on one of her dino rampages, that just showed how close they were before Sakura had moved to Suna to live with her dad. All her friends were back in Konoha, and the pink haired teen wanted nothing more then to be home with them.

On the other end of the line, Ino huffed and crossed her arms over her chest, effectively dropping her cell phone. "Oops, sorry 'bout that. Anyway, here's the deal; _I don't have a date for prom!_" The blond shouted, breaking into a new round of hysterics.

Sakura sighed, wishing her friend was a bit more perceptive. She hadn't made any new friends here in Suna because of her shyness, and Ino didn't realize it hurt when she told the pinkette about thing happening in Konoha that she wouldn't be a part of. Sakura had so wanted to go to prom back home, and she had even been asked by her childhood crush, Sasuke Uchiha, but the move to her father's house had interfered with her plans.

"Someone will ask you, prom isn't for another two weeks." Saskura reasoned, trying to calm the hysterical blond. She was about to continue, but a knock on her bedroom window interrupted. Sakura looked outside, and, seeing nobody was there, turned back to the crazy blond.

"But _Sakura, _everybody already has a date!" Ino whined.

"What about Sai?"

"Sai is gay."

"He is not!"

"Oh yeah, then how does he know that Naruto is dickless?"

"We all know Naruto is dickless, remember when Kiba and Sasuke and the gang stole hid his gym clothes and Gai made him run around the school in his underwear?"

"Oh yeah, that was funny. But I swear I saw Sai ogling."

"Sai is not gay! Just because he wears belly shirts and calls Naruto dickless does not mean he's gay!"

"..."

"What?"

"I never said anything about belly tops."

Sakura was about to respond, when another tap on the window caught her attention.

_**It's Jack The Ripper! He's finally come for me!**_

_Don't say that!_

_**OOOOOO am I scaring you? **_

_You're a voice inside my head, you scare me on a dayly basis. _

_**...orly? **_

"Sakura? Are you still there? I swear, if you hung up on me-"

"Chill, Ino. I'm still here, but I gotta go because my dad is calling me down for dinner."

"Oh, okay. Talk to ya later!" The psychotic blond chirped. Sakura hung up her cell phone, and crawled over to the window all ninja like. She needed to stay on guard if someone was watching her.

_I'm such a freak, _was her last though before peaking out her bedroom window. Nobody was there. Sakura went back to her computer desk and got started on that night's homework.

Another tap. The pinkette was starting to get irritated. "I know you're out there, show yourself and maybe I won't have to go all-out ninja on you!" She shouted into the dark blue sky. _That's odd, why aren't there any stars out? _

_**Cuz I ate 'em all. *burp***_

_GO AWAY. _

Sakura slammed her window closed and threw on a pair of faded skinny jeans and her favorite red hoodie. She tip-toed down the hallway as not to alert her father that she was out of bed and slipped out of the house. Sakura stood on her front porch for a minute, letting her mint green eyes ajust to the darkness.

_C'mon Sak, you can do this!_

_**OOOOO self pep-talk! **_

The pink haired girl stepped onto the sidewalk with newfound courage. The first thing she noticedm, was a thin piece of paper lying in the middle of the street.

Sakura looked up and down the road to make sure there weren't any cars coming, before going to retrieve the mysterious sheet of paper. "Wanted: Sakura Haruno. Normally found at Suna Preporatory High School or by the park. Free game for all Akatsuki members, you all know what she did." She read out, eyes widening a fraction with each neatly typed word. "What the hell?"

"Like it, un? I made it myself." A voice proudly declared from behind her. Sakura screamed and jumped six feet in the air from shock. Her attacker looked on with amusement written all over his face.

"Who do you think you are?" Sakura demanded, not even noticing the black and red robe he wore. She did, however, take his long blond hair and blue eyes into account. _I'll have to ask him what shampoo he used. _

_**I know right? Don't you just wanna run your fingers through those locks?**_

"I'm Deidara, un." The blond man with great hair smirked. Sakura calmed down a bit, and finally noticed the robe that signified him as Akatsuki. Instead of freaking out like last time, she glared daggers at him.

"Is this supposed to be some kind of sick joke?" She hissed, shoving the aformending poster in his pretty face. Deidara looked taken aback. "I though danna said you were a wuss, un."

Sakura's entire face went red. She clenched her fists, ready to throw one her her infamous punches at him. Unfotunately, she stopped when she realized that Deidara's face was way to close for comfort. "You're kinda hot when you're pissed, un." He smirked.

"Why-you-" Sakura ground her teeth. It was taking all her willpower to not beat him to a bloody pulp. Deidara laughed at her murderous expression.

"You're not how I thought you would be, I like it un. I just came to make sure you got that paper, so night." And then he was gone. Sakura hadn't even gotten to shove her fist down his throat, and he was already gone.

The pinkette tossed the poster into the nearest garbage can, as she was not raised to litter, and stomped back inside the little house she shared with her dad, mumbling about baka blonds. Deidara watched her from behind a wall, smirking at the pinkette's actions.

"This one should be fun to mess with, un." He said to himself, slipping back into the night recklessly. He ran all the way back to Akatsuki headquaters, ready to lable his mission complete.

X

_Well, that was it! Hope you liked it :D Review and let me know if you want to see more, okay? _


	2. Home Is Where The Heart Is

**Wanted**

_**Home Is Where The Heart Is**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

"Okay," Tobi declared loudly, glaring at the other members seated around the table. He looked at the cards in his hand, and smirked victoriously. "Go fish."

"NOOOOOOOO!" Itachi screamed, pounding his fists on the table. "You are not taking my dango!" He cried.

"Itachi, he won." Pein stated, patting the dark haired Akatsuki member on the back. Itachi sniffled, and went to sulk silently in the corner.

"Tobi is a good boy at Go Fish!" Tobi cheered happily, munching down, on his free dango. He was oblivious to the glares of Kisame and Sasori.

"I wanted that dango..." The blue man murmured, pushing his chair away from the table. "Later losers, I'm going to get ready for school." He grinned menacingly at them. Kisame picked up Itachi by the neck of his shirt and carried him to their shared dorm.

"Ya know, you're getting kind of fat. Maybe it's good Tobi won your secret stash of dango." Itachi glared bitterly at his shark-like friend.

X

"HOLY FUDGE, THAT'S A LOW PRICE!" Sakura heard someone yell behind her at the bus stop that morning. She giggled a little, and turned around to see who had just made her morning.

She came face-to-face with Uchiha Itachi.

"You!" They both hissed, glaring daggers at each other. The pinkette couldn't help but notice he was wearing a red and black cloud print cloak. _Itachi's in Akatsuki? Well, Sasuke will find that interesting. _

_**Wow, now we know who the hotter Uchiha is!**_

_Yeah-wait, what?_

_**HAHAHA! YOU AGREED!**_

_NO I DIDN'T!_

_**YES YOU DID~**_

_DIE BITCH DIE!_

"Sakura, can you please stop arguing with yourself about my sexiness. It's much to early in the morning." Itachi stated tonelessly. Sakura stared at him in disbelief.

_**HE CAN READ MINDS! **_

_D-DON'T BE RIDICULOUS!_

_**Listen to the little voice in your head...listen...**_

_O.o _

"You now, you're kind of cute when you argue with yourself like that." The older Uchiha smirked.

"You can read minds?" Sakura asked magically, little stars in her eyes.

"No. You just suck at masking your emotions." Sakura was about to retort, when she realized something odd. "Hey...why are you at the bus stop when you can afford your own car." She asked suspiciously.

Itachi smirked for the thousandth time that morning. "Funny you should ask..." He trailed off, an evil glint in his eyes.

"DANANANANA BAT MOBILE!" Someone shouted childishly. A black van pulled up in front of the bus stop. "Quick Robin, before The Man comes after us!"

"Tobi, you're not a frikken hippie, un." Said a voice from the back of the car. Sakura knew that voice, oh, she knew it well.

"Deidara?" The pinkette asked as a man with blue skin cuffed her hands in front of her with fuzzy pink handcuffs. The blond in question smirked. "We meet again, un."

"Okay pinky, in the trunk you go!" The blue man said, lift her into the back of the car. Sakura glared at him.

"Don't. Call. Me. Pinky." She growled. Kisame smirked. "And what if I do?" He teased.

Sakura dropped her glare, widening her mint green eyes until they looked big and innocent. "What do you think will happen, smurf?" She asked sweety, cocking her pink frosted head to the side.

"Why you-"

"Let's go already." Itachi stated, they were almost as irritating as Deidara and Sasori when they argued about art.

"Tobi, rev up the Bat Mobile!" Pein declared. Sakura raised an eyebrow at him. "What?"

"This is not the Bat Mobile. It's not nearly awesome enough." She stated. Now it was Pein's turn to raise an eyebrow. "Do you have a better name?"

"Yes," Sakura smirked, "The Pedovan."

"QUITE DISSING MY CAR!" Boomed a voice from the front of the van. Sakura's eyes searched for the source, and almost immediately regretted it once they found it. It was a guy with slicked-back silver hair and bright purple eyes, said eyes were narrowed and glaring menacingly at Sakura. She gulped and turned away.

It wasn't until Tobi put the car into drive and they made their way down the empty street at eighty miles per hour that Sakura realized her situation.

"Hey! You can't just kidnapp me! I have to go to school!" The pink haired girl protested.

"To bad, you should of thought about that before you snitched." Said a smooth voice from the back seat. Sakura recognized it instantly.

"Sasori!" She growled. The redhead in question turned around in his seat to smirk at her. "Hello there, Sakura, we meet again." His smirk grew wider.

"You're sick," She spat, all of the members (including Tobi, who should be driving the car) were now turned to look at the two arguing teens.

"All's fair in love and war," Sasori mused, his smirk now turning into a lazy smile.

Deidara raised his eyebrows at the two. "You know each other, un?"

"Obviously," The redhead drawled, "I was the first one sent to tell her about the consequences."

"Consequences?" Sakura questioned, a bad feeling forming in her gut.

The silver-haired guy, Hidan, turned to smile maliciously at her. "For snitching, you're gonna pay for that, pinky." He said.

"Why did you think we were kidnapping you?" Itachi deadpanned. The pinkette nearly jumped from shock, she hadn't even seen him get in the car.

"Um..." Sakura said intelligently. She looked out the window, and let out an ear-splitting scream.

"TOBI! GET BACK ON THE FUCKING ROAD!" Hidan shouted, watching outside the window in horror as his van swerved towards a large clump of trees.

"Don't worry! Tobi's got this!" Tobi shouted frantically. He grabbed the wheel and dodged an upcoming tree, unfortunately for him, that tree had a friend. And a sister. And a brother. And a mom and dad. And a very fat uncle. The car ended up wedged between three tree trunks, without even a scratch on it.

Hidan surveyed the damage, and smirked at his comrades. "HA. My fucking van is just as immortal as me!"

The Akatsuki all groaned in unison, except for Zetsu, who was looking around the car suspiciously. _"Hey, guys, where did Sakura go?" _

_**"Yeah, I was hoping we could eat her." **_

_"Hush, I told you not to tell them that."_

X

_This could be my only chance to escape! _Sakura thought as she ran down the street like a Naruto who smelled ramen. Just two more blocks until she reached the school!

_**Dammit! Why didn't you jump one f them!**_

_Oh, suck it up. CRIMINAL MASTERMINDS aren't my type. _

_**Ummmmm, hello? Did you **_**see **_**them?**_

_No. I was to busy watching the oncoming trees. _

_**THEY ARE SO FUCKING HOT! WE HAVE HOTTIES CHASING AFTER US!**_

_TO BAD THEY WANT TO TORTURE US. _

_**...kinky. **_

Sakura finally reached the school's front lawn. She discarded the cuffs a while back, seeing as how it would be odd for her to walk into homeroom with them still on her wrists. The pinkette smiled to herself as she headed into the girl's bathroom to fix her uniform and hair. "I'm right on time!" She chirped.

X

"Do you smell anything?" Pein asked impatiently as Tobi sniffed the pair of handcuffs they had stuck on Sakura earlier that morning.

Tobi stuck out his hand in a bitch-don't-mess-with-me way. "Tobi is trying to concentrate." He stated.

Itachi sighed, tired of the idiocy surrounding him. _Jeez, at least Sakura had enough brains cells to run away, unlike some of the other girls. _

In the past, girls had snitched on the Akatsuki just so that they could get attention from the hottest guys in school. Once they realized there were repercussions, though, they stopped. Itachi shivered, he always hated girls like that. _Fangirls_. _But Sakura isn't like that. _He thought, smirking inwardly.

_Wait-what am I thinking? _The smirk quickly disappeared as the dark haired teen wondered why he had suddenly become so interested in Sakura. A voice in the back of his mind whispered that he probably wasn't the only one, but Itachi shook it off.

From the corner of his eye, he caught Deidara glaring at Sasori suspiciously. _What's up with them? _He wondered, stealthily moving closer as to hear their conversation. But he wasn't eavesdropping. Not at all.

"Danna, why did Sakura act like that towards you?" Deidara whispered, careful to keep his voice extra low because he noticed Itachi eyeing up his danna.

"I don't know what your talking about." Sasori whispered back coldly. He kept his gaze straight ahead, examining the peircing right between Pein's eyebrows. The orange haired man winked at him. _Oh yeah, they so want me. _

Sasori shuttered and turned back to Deidara. The anxious blond's ocean blue eyes were narrowed into menacing slits. "That' not true, she looked at you with a special kind of hate." He said.

The redhead smirked, "That's because I'm special. Jealous much?" Deidara scoffed, "In your dreams!" He said fiercely. Sasori rolled his eyes at his friend's ability to get so riled up about little details, but he guessed that was what made his such a good artist.

"I kissed her," Sasori admitted. Deidara gaped at him. "You-you _what_?" He asked incredulously.

"I kissed her," The redhead repeated, looking at his best friend curiously. "during my mission." He explained. "Why would it matter to you?"

Deidara quickly recovered from his shock and felt his face heat up. "It doesn't," he grumbled, glaring at an innocent brick wall. The wall shuttered and broke apart from the force of the blond's glare, falling on top of Tobi and revealing a hidden army of penguins on the other side. Orochimaru was carried over to the group on a silver platter carried by four of the arctic animals.

"Hello my dears," He hissed sweetly, getting off of the platter and draping an arm over Itachi's shoulders. "I do say, you've grown." He whispered into the uncomfortable teen's ear.

Orochimaru was found by the police two hours later with his feet handcuffed to a tree branch and bricks stuffed in his mouth.

The first cop sighed, "Looks like we've got another one." He stated, turning to his fat friend.

"Yeah," His fat friend agree, munching down on a chocolate donut. "I'll get the taser." He offered.

The army of penguins watched from inside one of the tree trunks. They smiled evilly; now the true plan shall begin.

"My comrades," The leader penguin stated, turning to his followers, "let us take over the world!" All the animals clapped and pumped their stubby wings into the air.

"We are the penguins, the mighty mighty penguins!" They cheered.

X

Sakura's eye twitched. She had a feeling something weird was happening somewhere.

_**Babe, get used to it. Weird shit happens every day. **_

_...whatever. _

She was sitting in AP math, her second period, and watching the teacher intently. Her name was Kurenai-sensei, and was already one of Sakura's favorite teachers. The woman knew her numbers.

This morning, when she walked into class, the woman smiled at her.

_Smiled. _

At _Sakura._

Nobody had done that since the Akatsuki incident, not that they smiled at her before. But at least they didn't glare menacingly at her like they did before. Sakura propped a pale hand under her chin, noting happily that her pale pink nail polish had yet to chip.

Of course, she had already finished that day's assignment, and was now in search of something to do. Whenever she made eye contact with a classmate, they quickly looked away. All of this just made her miss the Hidden Leaf Village more.

_Naruto...Sasuke, what are you guys doing right now? _She wondered, looking longingly out the window. The pinkette was so absorbed in her thoughts, she didn't even notice when a penguin waddled by cradling a chainsaw with his wings.

X

"Teme, did you hear something?" Naruto asked through a mouthful of ramen.

"Hn. Dobe." Sasuke answer, whiping the hyperactive blond's ramen flavored spit off his face.

Naruto went very still for a second.

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched. "Dobe, what are you doing?"

"Sasuke," Naruto whispered urgently, blue eyes wide as he grabbed his stoic best friend's shoulders. "I think Sakura is trying to contact us."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Is your phone ringing?" He asked.

"NO!" Naruto shouting, standing up on the table and getting a few stares as he did so. "SAKURA IS TRYING TO CONTACT US TELEPATHICALLY! SHE NEEEEEEEEEDS US TEME!" He cried.

Naruto grabbed hold of the chandelier that was the schools most prized possession. He then proceeded to swing across the cafeteria screaming "I AM NINJA, HEAR ME ROAR!"

Kakashi and the other teachers got out tasers and dark-tinted sunglasses, "Ready, aim...fire!" Tsunade ordered, bringing Naruto down by throwing her taser at his head. He fell, unconscious, onto the cold marble floor.

"THAT, CHILDREN, WAS THE POWER OF YOUTH IN ACTION!" Gai shouted, throwing the sleeping blond over his shoulder.

Sasuke went over to Suigetsu, Karin, and Juugo's table to finish his lunch in peace. The three smirked at him, "Welcome to the dark side." They chorused. The dark haired teen gulped.

"We have cookies," Karin whispered seductively. Sasuke suddenly found he had no appetite and went to throw away his food.

X

Sakura stretched her thin arms out in front of her, tired and bored. There were still twenty minutes left to class, and it didn't look like anyone would be done with their work soon. The pinkette suppressed a yawn and laid her head down on the desk.

"You shouldn't sleep in class." A voice interuppted her. Sakura looked up to see a boy with red hair and dark circles around his eyes. To her, he looked a bit like a panda.

_**A very hot panda. **_

_No comment. _

The panda smirked at her flustered expression, amusement dancing in his eyes. "Sakura, right?" He asked, making sure he got his cute new classmate's name correct.

"Yeah," Sakura smiled, genuinely happy that at least one person wasn't afraid to talk to her. "And you are...?" She trailed off, wondering how he knew her name in the first place.

"Gaara," He stated tonelessly. Sakura noticed how a few kids were glaring at him as well, and sent them all mean looks. She felt oddly protective of her new panda friend, as he reminded her of Sasuke and, for some reason, Naruto.

"Where did you move here from?" Gaara asked, snapping Sakura out of her reverie. "Oh, sorry. Hidden Leaf," she said, smiling as memories of her friends back home flooded her mind. She could remember the day Naruto and Sasuke accidentally kissed each other, and the day she caught Ino making out with Shikamaru in the Janitor's Closet.

...oh yes, the _Janitor's Closet. _Sakura could remember all the freaky stuff that used to happen in there. She wondered if there was a place like that at Suna High.

"There is, but it's just an abandoned classroom." Gaara informed her, and Sakura realized she had said all this out loud. The redhead smirked at the look on her face. "You're cute when you blush," He said, causing the flustered pinkette to blush _more. _

"T-thanks," She stuttered. Great, now she was starting to sound like Hinata. "Tell me more about this 'abandoned classroom,'" Sakura demanded. "please." She added, rolling her eyes at Gaara's irritated expression.

"Well," He said, thinking of a good place to start, "Nobody ever knows what happens in that room. What happens in the abandoned classroom, stays in the abandoned classroom." Gaara stated. Sakura nodded, it made enough sense.

"Where is this classroom?" The pink haired girl asked, mischeif dancing in her eyes. Sakura would never admit it to anyone, as she liked her goody-two-shoes image, but she actually loved to cause trouble.

Back home, she and her girls (Tenten, Hinata, and Ino) would almost always be the ones behind a good prank or trick. They never got caught, though, because Hinata was to sweet to be suspected, as was Sakura, Tenten was the star on the girl's basketball team, so they couldn't suspend her, and Ino was...well, Ino. The bitch was a master at manipulation.

It seemed as though Gaara could sense this, and hesitated before telling her. "Room 172," He whispered, "but you shouldn't go anywhere near there." He shook his head, as if trying to clear it of a back memory.

Sakura was about to ask another question, but just then the bell for third period rung, and Gaara was out the door before she could even say goodbye. "Gaara..." She whispered, smiling as the name left her lips. "Alright, I made one whole friend!" She cheered.

Sakura exited the classroom, unaware of the few eyes that followed her down the hall.

"What do you think?" Itachi asked Pein, who was staring at the pinkette's backside.

The pierced man smirked, glancing at the Uchiha on his left. "I think we should get her this period." He declared, sauntering after Sakura's petite figure.

Surprisingly, Itachi felt a wave of anger bubble up. He ignored it, and caught up with the leader of Akatsuki, he would text the rest of the gang about the plan in class.

X

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter! And don't forget to REVIEW! If I get more reviews then last chapter (4), then I'll make sure there's fluff in the next chapter ;)_


	3. Stop Crying Your Heart Out

**Wanted**

_**Stop Crying Your Heart Out**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

Sakura Haruno was not a morning person. This was a widely known fact. So when the pinkette's peaceful slumber was interrupted by the blaring of her alarm clock, naturally, it got thrown against the wall.

_Serves you right, _Sakura smirked.

_**That poor clock, it wasn't even two days old...**_

_Suck it up. _

The pink haired girl trudged into her pink and white tiled bathroom, stripping off her pajamas and stepping into the shower. As Sakura was washing her hair, she thought about how she would spent her first Saturday in Suna.

The pinkette stepped out of the shower fifteen minutes later smelling like strawberry conditioner and vanilla body wash. Seeing as this was a special day, she had shaved her legs and decided to dress up in some of the girly clothes her mom liked to buy her.

After blow drying her hair and straightening it into a glossy sheen Sakura went to slip on her outfit for the day.

Unfortunately, the pinkette did not notice the ten males staring at her from her bedroom window.

"Is she getting fucking naked?"

"Tobi wants to see!"

"Where did you get those binoculars from, un?"

"Idiots,"

Pein cleared his throat, gaining the attention of each Akatsuki member. "Be quiet you morons, do you _want_ to get caught?" He hissed, taking the time to glared at each individual member.

"So, how are we gonna do this?" Sasori asked after deeming it safe to speak.

Pein stopped glaring at Deidara and turned to the redhead. "Well," He said slowly, measuring his words, "I suppose we'll have to wait until she leaves the house."

"And what about her parents?" Kakuzu asked, speaking for the first time this fanficton.

"Sakura's parents are divorced, she lives here with her dad. Mr. Haruno owns the bowling alley on Robin Street, and he should already be at work by now." Itachi supplied, surprising all of the Akatsuki members. "What?" The dark haired senior asked defiantly, "Can't a guy do his research?"

"You beat that information out of your brother, didn't you?" Sasori asked boredly. The Uchiha grinned, causing his fangirls to squeal and Tobi to pee his pants.

"Itachi-sempei smiled..." He muttered fearfully, yanking at chunks of his long dark hair. "THE APOCALYPSE HAS COME!"

"Shut up, Tobi, un." Deidara said, bopping the childish teen on the head.

Back inside the house, Sakura had noticed the boys and shoved her blinds shut.

_They know where I live!_

_**Yay! FANBOYS! **_

_BE. SERIOUS._

_**I wanna be Dumbledore :(**_

_INNER!_

_**Okay! Okay! Don't have a baby on me...jeez. Just get dressed like normal and sneak out of the house. **_

_Got it. C'mon Sakura, you can do this. _

_**BELIEVE IT!**_

_DON'T SAY THAT!_

Sakura did as the voice inside her head told her and pulled on a pink camisole with off-white lace trim, artfully ripped and faded skinny jeans, and a white three quarter sleeve cardigan. She completed the outfit with a silver charm bracelet and pink flats.

The pinkette checked her appearance in the full length mirror propped up against the wall. Satisfied with what she saw, Sakura asked inner for further guidance.

_Oh wise mental disease, please point me in the right direction. _

_**I prefer Queen Of All Things Shiny And Insane, but I'll let you off this time. See that rope? **_

_Yeah..._

_**Grab it. **_

Sakura did as inner instructed. She then stood in the middle of her room holding a rope.

_How did a rope even get in here? _

No response.

_Inner? _

A cricket could be heard chirping in the distance.

_Inner? _

_Inner. _

_INNER. _

_INNER? _

_DAMMIT, ANSWER ME WOMAN! _

Still, inner did not pick up. Sakura's call was directed to voice mail.

_Oh well, _The pink haired girl sighed, _I still have the rope. _

Sakura smirked viciously, plotting her next move. She glanced out the window to find that the boys where still down there bickering, which means she could sneak away without them noticing.

The pinkette tossed the rope out of her other bedroom windows, the one facing her front yard, and quickly slid down it. Sakura could hear the Akatsuki arguing behind her house. She stifled a giggle and tip toed out of the lawn.

Itachi's head snapped up as his eye caught sight of something pink. He spotted Sakura sliding down a rope from her bedroom window, and slowly making her way out of the yard. He smirked. She was most likely doing this so they wouldn't catch her, but she was already discovered.

Pein noticed Itachi staring at something, and grinned evilly when he spotted Sakura. "Well, this makes things a lot easier."

"What does?" Tobi asked, rubbing the bruise on his head. Pein and Itachi pointed towards Sakura, who had noticed them noticing her and was now running faster then Itachi can eat dango.

"GET HER!" Kisame screamed, and they all charged at the poor pinkette. Sakura screamed and ran faster, angry that she hadn't worn her converse instead of the cute flats that matched her outfit.

They chased her all the way to the high school. Tobi had somehow managed to obtain a pitch fork, while Deidara held up his light like a torch.

"BURN THE WITCH!" Pein shouted, who was cradling a chainsaw he had stolen from a random penguin at the park yesterday.

"BURN THE WITCH!" The others echoed him, except for Itachi, since he didn't do the whole 'emotions' thing.

_Crapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrap..._

_**You seem stressed. Perhaps you should take a seat over there. **_

_YOU!_

_**ME?**_

_You ditched me!_

_**It's not my fault! I HAD TO USE THE LITTLE VOICES ROOM!**_

_...bad thoughts, BAD THOUGHTS-_

_**Whatever. Why are they shouting 'burn the witch?' **_

_I DON'T KNOW. SAVE MEH!_

_**RUN BITCH RUN!**_

_I'M ALREADY DOING THAT!_

_**...may The Force be with you. **_

_INNER!_

_INNER? _

_INNER!_

And, once again, Sakura was alone. She ran into the High School and looked around desperately for a place to hide. She ran inside a room at random, and saw Itachi waiting for her there with a smirk.

"AHHHH!" Sakura screamed. She ran out of that room and into the next one, Itachi following her.

"AHHHH!" She screamed again. This time, Sakura ran out of the classroom with Kisame and Sasori following her.

The next door revealed Pein, who had a very concerning pedosmile on his face.

And so it went on like this.

"AHHHH!"

"AHHHH!"

"AHHHH!"

By the time almost all of the Akatsuki were following her, Sakura was almost completely out of breath. Rushing around a corner and losing her pursuers for a few seconds, the pinkette took the moment to lean against the wall, panting and mentally cursing inner.

She was suddenly yanked into an empty classroom by the arm. Sakura tried to scream, but a hand was covering her mouth. "Stay quiet, un." Her capturer instructed.

"Dibora?" The pink haired girl asked, voice muffled by Deidara's palm. "Yeah, un." He mumbled.

Sakura bit the blond's hand, and he jumped back with a yelp. "What the hell was that for, un?" Deidara fumed, he glared daggers at the smug pinkette across from him.

"For yanking me into an empty classroom and trying to burn me." She hissed, careful to keep her voice low.

Deidara shrugged, dropping his hand into his pockets. "Arts a bang," he said, as if that explained why he wanted to light her on fire.

Sakura's eye twitched.

"So now what, un?"

"I dunno. _You_ pulled _me _in here."

Deidara plopped down into one of the dusty chairs. "Wanna play twenty questions?"

"Eh, why not?" Sakura shrugged, sitting down in the chair next to him. The blond couldn't help but notice how graceful she was.

"So..." Sakura started, "Have you ever done one of those 'Things To Do At Wal-Mart' lists before?" She asked.

"A bunch," Deidara frowned, "but they always kicked me out of the store before I could finish." Sakura giggled at that, making the Akatsuki member blush.

Deidara play-glared, an idea popping into his head. He grinned evilly, "So Sakura, who was your first kiss?" The blond asked, curiosity alight in his eyes.

Sakura gasped, and shook her head. "I don't want to talk about it." She said sadly. Deidara raised an eyebrow, "Then that means I win." He stated.

The pinkette glared at him, if there was one thing she hated, it was losing. "Fine," Sakura huffed. She cradled her red face in the crook of her arm. "Samoti,"

"Who?" Deidara asked. Sakura's face burned brighter, if possible. "Sasori." She said, loudly enough for him to hear but still quiet enough not to alert anyone to their presence.

"W-"

"I really don't want to talk about it."

Deidara shook his head, smiling slightly. "He already told me." Sakura looked shocked, "He did? Who else did he tell?" She asked frantically, the blond shushed her.

"Shut it unless you plan on getting caught." He half-heartily glared at Sakura, who gulped and nodded.

Deidara was about to say something else when he noticed the pinkette was still turned away from him. He soundlessly walked in front of her and noticed the redness of her eyes. She was holding back tears.

"Don't cry," Deidara pleaded, pulling up his chair and sitting back down. On the inside, he was freaking out. He'd never seen a girl besides his mother crying, and it wasn't like he knew how to comfort her.

"I'm sorry, it just-" Sakura started sobbing, and Deidara awkwardly pat her back. She stopped for a moment and looked up into his clear, honest blue eyes. "He was my _first kiss!" _The pinkette wailed.

Deidara finally understood why she was so upset. "You didn't it to be him, and now you can't get it back?" He asked. He took Sakura's loud sob as a yes. The blond watched her for a minute, then slowly pulled her into his chest and wrapped his arms firmly around her waist.

"Don't cry, it'll be fine." Deidara whispered into her hair. She smelled like strawberries, he thought, and wonder briefly if she tasted like them too.

They pulled away after a few minutes, Sakura looking much better, in his opinion, without tears rolling down her cheeks. Deidara couldn't explain it, but when he saw her crying it sort of...hurt. Almost like someone had just punched his heart.

"Thank you, Dei." Sakura smiled sincerely. She pulled Deidara into another quick hug and kissed his cheek. Then he was left alone inside room 172, lightly touching the place her lips had touched.

The blond Akatsuki member shook his head, grinning from ear to ear. "There's something seriously wrong with me." He decided, skipping out of the abandoned classroom.

X

"Aha!" Hidan yelled, pouncing on Sakura. "I win, bitches!"

"Get off me," Sakura struggled, "You're fat."

Hidan's mouth fell open, "I AM NOT FAT!" He boomed, getting spit all over her face. "Ewwww!" Sakura whined, trying to get her arms out of the silver haired man's death grip to wipe her face.

"OH NO SHE DIDN'T!" Itachi and Sasori shouted, running up to the two. Sakura had been escaping via the school's garden when they had spotted her. Hidan was just an impulsive idiot and wanted to catch her first.

"Bitch, you want me to prove I'm not fat?" Hidan growled, tugging the hemof his shirt up.

"Please don't." Sakura, Itachi, and Sasori all said at once. Hidan smirked at them.

"You know you wanna see."

"I want you off of me!" Sakura kneed Hidan in the jewels, and he rolled off of her groaning.

_**Holy shiz, that rhymed!**_

_WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?_

_**Narnia!**_

_DON'T LIE TO MEH!_

_**...details, details. **_

Itachi held out a hand to help her up, and Sakura gratefully took it. Right now, she really didn't care if he was her best friend's evil older brother. That is, until he yanked her forward and Sakura collided with his warm chest.

"I didn't know you like me so much, Sakura." Itachi chuckled. He picked her up in his arms bridal style. "Hey! What do you think you're doing?" She protested.

The dark haired teen smirked, "Carrying you back to the car."

"NOOOOO! I don't want to go back in the pedovan!" Sakura started flailing around wildly in his arms. She suddenly stopped and shuttered "I feel so dirty when I'm in that thing."

Itachi rolled his eyes. "Relax, we took Sasori's car instead." He assured the terrified pinkette.

"I can't believe you're more scared of Hidan's car then us." Sasori stated, glared at Itachi for some reason Sakura was far to inexperienced to understand.

Sakura shrugged, which is an accomplishment considering Itachi still had her in his arms and did not seem to plan on letting go. "You haven't given me any reason too be scared-" The boys grinned-"but you've given me plenty of reasons to hate you." She said, glaring pointedly at Sasori.

They stopped walking and Itachi set Sakura down. "So, where's the car?" She asked, looking around.

"There," Sasori said, pointing over to the near-empty parking lot. Sakura burst out laughing.

Parked proudly in the middle of the school parking lot was a bubble gum pink convertible with the top down. The pinkette caught her breath long enough for the boys (and Hidan, who had finally recovered from Sakura's kick) to take note of the twinkle in her eyes.

"IT'S THE BARBIE DREAM CAR!" She shouted, running up to the vehical and admiring it up close. Sakura had always wanted Barbie stuff when she was younger, but her mother had been in a tight financial spot back them.

She started sing the Barbie Girl song, and soon enough, Tobi and Kisame joined in. The rest just looked on, slightly disturbed.

X

_That's it for now! Don't forget to REVIEW :D_


	4. If My Heart Was A House

**Wanted**

_**If My Heart Was A House**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. **

Sakura sat at her desk in history class and waited patiently for the teacher to show up. She was early, so it could be a couple minutes. The pinkette pulled a pencil and her new notebook out of her school bag.

She sighed happily when she saw the journal. Really, she only bought it because it was adorable, Sakura wasn't sure if she would ever actually use it.

The pink haired girl ran her finger along the hot pink leather spine. She traced the cut out heart in the middle and flipped the crisp white and light pink pages open.

_It's like my own personal Death Note. _

_**Who's name shall we write first?**_

Sakura cackled evilly in her seat, earning a few stares from her classmates. Almost the entire class was here, and everybody chattered away happily while waiting for the teacher to show up. Sakura looked back down at the empty notebook page in front of her.

_Hm, what should I write about? _

_**Our own personal guide to guys. Ino'll freak!**_

_Huh, that would be a great idea...IF I KNEW ANYTHING ABOUT GUYS. _

_**Last time I checked, the Akatsuki were all guys. You can learn from them. **_

_But I don't like them._

_**You say that now...**_

_Ugh! Okay, so the guy guide isn't such a bad idea. What should we call it? _

_**The Guide To Guys-**_

_No._

_**-by Sakura Haruno. **_

_OOOOH, I LIKE THAT IDEA!_

_**...yeah, thought so. **_

Sakura wrote the title on the top of the page. Once pen hit paper, idea started flying through the pinkette's mind. She didn't even notice when ten minutes went by and the teacher didn't show up.

Now, without further adew:

_Sakura Haruno's Guide To Guys_

_Lesson #1 _

Sakura's hand paused an inch away from the paper. What should she write here? The pinkette thought back to her first encounter with the Akatsuki, and remembered it had been with Sasori.

_Lesson #1_

_Guys are vengeful. _

The pink haired girl smiled and closed her journal, and realized that there was now someone standing in front of her desk, looking intently into her eyes.

"AHHHH!" Sakura screamed, falling out of her chair. Itachi chuckled and helped her up.

"Time to go," He breathed in her ear before slinging a bright red Sakura over his back and slipping out of the classroom with her.

"I think I hate you." The pinkette grumbled as she was unceremoniously dumped into the backseat of Sasori's Barbie Dream Car.

"You know you want this." Hidan said from his seat next to her. He slung his arm around her shoulders, which Sakura didn't notice because she was to busy glaring at Itachi who was glaring at Hidan who was trying to make a move on Sakura.

Sasori watched all this from the driver's seat, smirking slightly. "Danna, we should get going, un." Deidara said from the passengers seat. The redhead nodded and revved up the engine.

Barbie Girl started blasting from the stereo, much to the guy's displeasure.

"So, where's everyone else?" Sakura asked, finally pushing Hidan's arm away from her. The silver haired senior pouted.

"At the mansion." Itachi and Sasori replied tonelessly. They were both glaring out at the empty road. Sakura blinked.

_They're so in sync!_

_**I bet they're twins!**_

_...somehow I doubt that!_

Inner sulked while Sakura opened her journal back up. Her mint green eyes searched the page so intently she didn't even notice when Itachi slid her onto his lap and away from Hidan, whose hands were coming a little too close to her thigh.

"Whatcha writing?" He breathed into her ear. Sakura whipped around and her lips collided with Itachi's. Both their eyes widened and Sakura jumped back immediately. She landed on Hidan.

"Hey there, pinky." He teased, but Sakura didn't miss the malicious glint in his purple eyes. "How come you'll kiss Itachi and not me?" He sulked.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "It was an accident!" She exclaimed.

Sasori clutched the steering wheel so tight his knuckles went pale. "It better have been." He growled.

After a moment of strange looks from the other passengers Sasori's grip on the wheel loosened. He seems to relax again and Sakura decided it was safe to take out her journal.

_Lesson #2 _

_Guys are sneaky. _

Sakura reread her own elegant cursive. It was true, after all, she didn't even notice when Itachi lifted her onto his lap. Or Hidan's arm around her shoulders.

What was wrong with these boys?

Sakura decided not to take her chances and at the next red light hopped into the front seat between Sasori and Deidara.

"Can I help you, un?" Deidara asked, smiling crookedly.

_**Yes, I'll take one you slathered in chocolate sauce.**_

_INNER!_

_***sigh* **_**please. **

_That's better. _

"Nope, I'm good." Sakura chirped, hopping into his lap to avoid Itachi and Hidan's glares. The blond she was currently using as a shield grinned. "You're cute when you do that, un."

_I think my heart just melted. _

_****__Awwwww!_

Deidara started playing with her hair, and Sakura quickly flipped open her notebook.

_Lesson #3_

_Guys like to play with hair. _

Inner cackled manically, mumbling something about world domination and cookies. Sakura ignored her and wondered what Ino would think when her best friend sent her this.

The car lurched to a halt and the pinkette went flying forward. Before she could hit the windshield, however, a pair of strong arms grabbed her waist and pulled her back. "You okay, un?" Deidara whispered. Sakura nodded numbly, a little breathless from her sudden danger and her savior's intense gaze.

After catching her breath, the pinkette looked up at the mansion. She almost screamed from shock. "HOLY FUDGE, THIS PLACE IS HUGE!"

And indeed it was. It stretched all the way from one end of the forest to the other. The hou-_building _towered above the tallest trees, and contrasted their deep green and brown shades with baby blue walls and a red brick roof. It had to be at least five stories high, mst likely more. Sakura shivered at the thought of all those stairs.

"Let's go," Itachi said, grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the dream house that was Akatsuki headquarters.

X

"Look what the cat dragged in." Kisame teased once he saw the rest of Akatsuki come in through the front door with Sakura in tow. His smirk widened when he saw her bobbing pink head from his bedroom window.

"I didn't know you were a cat person." Sakura deadpanned, she was eyeing the entire room as though trying to find an escape.

Pein laughed loudly as he swept down the stairs in purple robes dotted with stars. Sakura took one look at him and squealed, "OMIGOSH ARE WE GONNA DO A HARRY POTTER ROLE PLAY?"

"No." Pein sulked, angry that she was able to resist his sexy magic outfit. He thought girls where attracted to wizards.

"Huh," Sakura said, looking at the umbrella stand oddly.

_**Don't do it; it's too risky. **_

_How else will we escape?_

_**Jump out a window! Anything is better then what you're thinking!**_

_You're always telling me to use The Force, now I shall!_

_**NOOOOOOO!**_

Sakura dodged past Kisame and Itachi and grabbed a red umbrella. The Akatsuki that were present watched in horror as she dodged past them all and up the staircase.

Pein turned on his gang members, "Well? What do you think you're doing? GET HER!" he boomed.

The boys started after Sakura, picking up Kakuzu, Zetsu, and Tobi on the way up. Deidara, being the blond that he is, stayed behind to grab a green umbrella from the rack. Pein glared at his back.

"Nobody gets to be Luke's father but me!" He declared, grabbing a blue umbrella and letting out a battle cry.

Sakura ran past the several of the boys rooms and up at least three flights of stairs. She was about to pass a coat closet but stopped to grab somthing out of it. The pinkette tied the sleeves of Kisame's black jacket around her neck and went off running in a new direction, the coat flying behind her like a makeshift cape.

"WOOOOOOOO!" Tobi shouted, skipping after his fellow Akatsuki members. Tobi hoped that there would be food when they got back downstairs. All this running was making Tobi hungry.

_Lesson #4_

_Boys don't like it when you escape O.o_

"That's enough. We've caught you, Sakura, un!" Deidara shouted as he ran out onto the room after her.

"That's what you think!" Sakura smirked, letting the cold breeze sway her cape. She extended the umbrella hook, without opening the umbrella, and held it towards the blond.

Deidara did the same with his green umbrella. "We don't have to do this, Sak!" He pleaded, trying to take a step closer. She stabbed her umbrella in his direction. "Don't come any closer! I like it here on the dark side!"

Deidara's eyes narrowed into slits. "Fine, then I'll just have to take you out myself!" He cried, and the two charged at each other.

Their umbrellas clashed. Sakura went on the offense while Deidara defended himself from her quick jabs. Finally, the pinkette managed to sweep kick the blond Akatsuki member. While he was still lying on his back, she pressed the end of her weapon to his neck.

"Now, are you gonna tell me what I wanna know?" She purred. Deidara tried his hardest not to get turned on, and reminded himself that it was Kisame's coat she had on. A wave of jealousy shot through him.

"Never, un! You'll never get me to talk!" Deidara declared. Sakura growled at him, "Tell me how you got your hair so soft, or _face the consequences!" _she grinned.

Suddenly, Pein charged at Sakura and whacked her in the back with his blue umbrella. "LUKE, I AM YOUR FATHER!" He declared.

_**BITCH. That was MY line!**_

Sakura didn't repeat what inner said, since she was now in a very uncomfortable position with Deidara. She had fallen on top of him when Pein hit her, her hand was on his chest, and his where holding her hips and the back of her head. Their lips were only a centimeter apart.

"Sakura..." Deidara whispered, leaning closer. The pinkette almost peed her pants when she felt a strong arm grab her waist and pull her away from the blond Akatsuki member.

_No fair...I kind of wanted to kiss him..._

_**PINKY SAY WHAT NOW? **_

_NEVERMIND!_

Kakuzu glared darkly at Deidara, "Are you alright, Sakura-chan?" He asked her politely, setting the blushing pinkette back on the ground.

"I-I'm fine..." She mumbled, looking down at her shoes. _I'm still in my school uniform, _she realized.

"Can I go home now?" She asked tiredly. Pein stopped doing his victory dance long enough to order Itachi to take Sakura home.

X

"Is this your house?" Itachi asked, parking the pedovan outside a small brick house with a cherry tree in the front yard.

"Yeah, thanks for dropping me off." Sakura said, starting to get out of the car. She was stopped by a hand on her shoulder.

"Sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite." Itachi whispered against her lips. Sakura blushed fire engine red and slipped out the car after that.

The oldest Uchiha chuckled darkly, "Wow, I can get sexual to." He observed, driving off into the night.

X

_THE END! HAHAHAHA! Don't forget to review! Maybe if you do, I'll add a kiss in the next chapter :O but it all depends on how many I get :D_


	5. Hearts Belong In Pairs

**Wanted**

_**Hearts Belong In Pairs**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

Sunday

I woke up the next morning bright and early. _Too_ early, if you ask me, as my alarm clock hadn't even rung yet. That was how I knew something strange was going to happen today.

_**Urg, the light! It buuuuurns! I'm melting!**_

_Suck it up. _

_**Bitch. Someone woke up on the wrong side up the bed~**_

I wandered over to my window to check if the Akatsuki were watching from outside, luckily for me, they weren't. I yawned, too tired to care, and trudged into the bathroom.

"SAKURA!" My dad called from outside my bedroom door. "I'VE GOT A BUSINESS TRIP TO GO ON, I'LL SEE YOU NEXT SATURDAY!"

"WHAT?" I shouted. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise, have a good Sunday dear!" He called, and with that, I heard my father tumble down the stairs and slam the front door shut.

_**WOOOOOO! House party!**_

_Don't we need friends to do that?_

_**We could just invite random people on the street!**_

_NO. _

_**pwease?**_

_**...**__I'll think about it._

_**YAY!**_

I showered as usual, using my vanilla body wash and strawberry shampoo and conditioner. It still didn't wash away the creeping suspicion that had been present since I woke up.

Today I threw on a pair of faded skinnies, an empire waist pink and white checkered baby doll top with spaghetti straps, and a pair of white converse. After yesterday, it wasn't as if I was too keen on the idea of wearing flats again. At least converse were easy to run in.

I straightened my waist-length pink hair and put on a little make-up. Deciding, it was a good day to check out the local library, I grabbed my white school purse. It was big enough to hold all my books.

_Ding-dong!_

_**Looks like we have visitors, **_inner stated at the sound of the door bell. I rushed down the staircase and threw the front door open.

"Sasori?" I asked, confused. The redhead was standing in front of my door, looking me up and down apathetically.

He smirked and grabbed my arm, dragging me out of the safety of my house and towards the Barbie Dream Car.

_**RAPE ALERT!**_

"Sasori?" I asked sweetly, as he picked me up with flattering ease and dumped me into the passengers seat.

"Hm?"

"Why the hell are you kidnapping me?"

"It's my day to watch you." He said simply, locking his storm grey eyes with mine.

"Oh. Sasori?"

"What is it now?" The redhead asked irritably as he adjusted my position in the white leather seat.

"Be a dear and MOVE YOUR HAND!" I shouted, wriggling out of his grip.

Sasori rolled his eyes. "I'm just trying to help."

I glared at him. "What o you mean it's your day to 'watch me,' I don't need a babysitter!"

"No, but you did snitch, which means we have to make your life a living hell. It just so happens that we decided to take turns doing so."

I blinked once, twice. "The hell?"

Sasori drove me over to the library, which turned out to be a huge castle-like structure with glass windows and a fountain out front.

After about thirty minutes of finding books on random subjects, I started to get bored.

"Sasori..." I whined, resting my head on his shoulder and loooking into his face with innocent eyes.

"What?" He asked suspiciously, backing away from me on the cool leather couch.

_**Poor boy, he thinks he can get away. **_

I ignored inner's manical laughter and inched closer to him. "Can we go somewhere else?"

Sasori smirked, "Why? Are you _bored?" _He asked evilly, I narowed my eyes at him.

"_A little_," I admitted.

"Too bad," He grinned.

_That evil little-_

_**Hush, child, I have an idea. **_

_OOOOOh, what?_

_**Well, he's supposed to torture us right? **_

_Yes..._

_**Let's do it back to him. **_

_How?_

Inner explained her plan to me in my head. I tried not to burst into manical laughter so Sasori wouldn't be tipped off to my plan, too bad for him, I'm a truely evil person when I want to be.

**Inner Sakura's Plan Of Pure Evil Part One**

"Sasori?" I asked sweetly, walking over to the desk he was now seated at.

"What?" He snapped, not even looking up from his book on puppet building.

"Can you pronounce this word for me?" I help up _The Little Engine That Could_ and pointed to the word 'for.'

Sasori's eye twitched, "For." He said coldly, turning back to his book.

"Thanks!" I chirped, skipping back to my place by the window.

**Inner Sakura's Plan Of Pure Evil Part Two**

I hid my face behind a thick novel, crouching down in front of Sasori.

"What the hell are you doing?" He asked through gritted teeth.

My head popped up over the book, "PEEKABOO!" I yelled, running off before he could kill me.

**Inner Sakura's Plan Of Pure Evil Part Three**

I stared at Sasori with wide, horrified eyes. He ignored me for the most part, but after about ten minutes of staring, he slammed his book shut and glared at me.

"What?" Sasori snapped.

I pointed my finger at him. "You're one of THEM!"

"What the hell!" He went for my throat, but I dodged out of the way and hid behind a leather chair.

"HA! As if you could catch me, I'm a NINJA!" I shouted, pumping my fist in the air.

Sasori growled, and dragged me by my shirt out of the library. A few people looked at us funny, but I flicked them all off.

"Where are we going?" I asked my companion as he threw me into the backseat of his car and drove off at a speed that most likely was illegal.

"You'll see," Sasori smirked viciously. I got a bad feeling in my gut, after all, this guy must be part of a gang for a reason.

X

We stopped in front of the Suna mega mall. Curiously, we got out and Sasori through about twenty hallways and up six escalators. I gasped when I saw where he was taking me.

"Build A Bear Workshop!" I squealed, running into the colorful store. I used to come here all the time when I was younger, and never really outgrew stuff animals. I couldn't help it, teddy bears were irresistible.

"Have fun," Sasori said, plopping down on one of the many benches nearby. I looked on in wonder, taking in the many types of animals and clothing laid out. From behind me, I heard a low chuckle escape the Akatsuki member.

_**No! Don't give in to the cuteness! It's a trick!**_

_But look how cute this bunny is!_

_**NO! Sakura-**_

_LOOK AT IT. _

_**Wow, you're right!**_

_I know!_

Me and Sasori left Build A Bear an hour later, me weilding a fluffy white stuffed bunny in a pink ballerina outfit.

"Thank you Sasori," I cooed, hugging the rabbit to my chest.

"No problem." He said uncomfortably, a pink tinge adorning his cheeks. _There's no way he's blushing._

"Thanks," I said again, testing it. Standing up on my tippy-toes, I lightly pecked his cheek.

"Hm," Sasori mumbled, reaching a hand up to the spot I had kissed. "You're welcome."

I grinned at him, and we both made our way out of the mall and back to his car.

Monday

Sakura skipped to the bus stop wearing a white sundress and tan sandels. She hummed a foreign tune under her breath. A beat up white van pulled up in front of her stop, and the window rolled down to reveal none other than Hidan.

"Get in the fucking van, bitch." He growled. Sakura frowned, and put a finger to her chin.

"I think...I won't." She smiled and continued skipping, deciding to walk to school that morning.

Hidan ground his teeth together and drove next to her, window still down. "Make it easier on yourself and just get the fuck in!" He threatened. The innocent sophomore looked over at him curiously.

"I don't want to." She said simply, continuing on her marry way. Oh, obviously this girl did not know what Hidan was like when he was pissed. The silver haired senior reached into the backseat of his pedovan and pulled out a scythe.

"Get. In. The. Fucking. Van." He hissed, stepping out of the car and waving the sharp object around dangerously.

Sakura stared at him heatedly, "I was promised candy, dammit!" She shouted, takign off at a full sprint towards the school. With a battle cry, Hidan chased after her.

"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE PINK HAIRED BITCH!"

"I DON'T THINK SO~" Sakura laughed, turning down an alley. Her giggles abruptly stopped when she hit a dead end. "Damn," The pinkette gulped.

Hidan, seeing that he had her cornered like a cat had a mouse, dropped his weapon and sauntered forward. Sakura backed up until she hit the way, turning her face away when the silver haired senoir got too close.

"What now, pinky?" He breathed into her face. Sakura recoiled.

_Any bright ideas?_

_**You could aim for his pride. **_

_What if I miss?_

_**Then we're dead meat.**_

_Thanks for the words of encouragement!_

"Um..." The pinkette mumbled, desperately searching for a way out of this situation. Suddenly, it hit her.

"RAPE!" Sakura screamed. Hidan jumped away from her immediently, just as she had planned. The pink haired sophomore slipped by him and out of the alley, finally making it into the school.

"Hey Gaara!" She greeted as she ran passed him in the hallway. The rehead nodded towards her, as he was too cool to ask why she was running through the school hallways on a Monday morning.

"Dammit!" Hidan yelled as a large cop holding a donut shoved him into his police car. The one already behin the wheel grinned. "Thought you could get away with it, huh? Well too bad! Justice has been served!"

Tuesday

"Itachi, is there a reason I'm sitting on your lap?" Sakura asked awkwardly in chemistry class that afternoon. "There's more then enough seats for everyone."

The Uchiha in question smirked, and if Sakura didn't know better she'd say his eyes were swirling red. "Gotta make sure you don't escape."

"I see," The pinkette said, eyeing him suspiciously. The teacher cleared their throat up front, afraid to stand up to an Akatsuki member, and the students turned their attention away from Itachi and Sakura and back to the board.

The dark haired senior smirked at Deidara and Sasori, whom he had this class with, and their glares intensified. Itachi leaned down to whisper in the uncomfortable pinkette's ear.

"Do the curtains match the drapes? Nevermind...I'll find out later." Sakura blushed bright red, and next thing Itachi knew, he was hanging from the school flag pole by his underwear.

"And for your information," A very satisfied Haruno called from the bottom of the pole, "My curtains are none of your business!" And with that, Sakura left school early, leaving a disgruntled Uchiha behind her.

_**Serves him right. **_

_I'll say. _

"Sakura," The pinkette stopped walking at the sound of her name. "Whose there?" She asked, looking around the area in a ninja-like way.

"Me," Someone said from behing her. The last thing Sakura saw was Pein's smirking face as she was knocked out cold. Zetsu caught the unconcious pinkette befor eshe could hit the ground.

"_Now what?" _He asked Pein. **"This chick is pretty heavy, maybe she should lay off the tacos." **

"Hush, Zetsu," The orange haired man said, smiling creepily, "we still have to finish the plan."

X

_Look like things are heating up :O Reviews make me update faster! Oh, and also, there's a kiss in the next chapter. But I'm not updating until I finally hit forty reviews :D_


	6. Wild At Heart

**Wanted**

_**Wild At Heart**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

I woke up with a screaming headache and rumbling stomach. The room I was in was dark, but I could tell that I was on a bed from the sound of the mattress springs.

_What to do?_

_**DO YOU THINK WE ARE STILL PURE?**_

_Are you insinuating that they raped me!_

_**They ARE in a gang...**_

_NOOOO, I DON'T BELIEVE IT. IT'S NOT TRUE!_

_**Okay.**_

_Damn straight. _

"SAKURA-CHAN IS AWAKE! TOBI'S LIFE IS NOW COMPLETE!" Someone yelled from the farthest corner of the room. My eyes had finally adjusted to the darkness, so I could tell it was Tobi.

_I doubt Tobi would rape us._

_**I bet he's a sexy BEAST behind that mask.**_

"Tobi," I asked, in the sweetest voice I could muster. "Where am I?"

He grinned at me from behind his orange mask (don't ask how I know. I just do) and flicked a switch on one of the walls. The small bedroom was immediently illuminated.

_**ARGGGGG, THE LIGHT!**_

_Suck it up._

"Sakura is in the guest bedroom, and you have to wear this!" Was all Tobi said before rushing out of the room and down a hallway. I didn't move an inch until the sound of his footsteps completely faded.

After being sure Tobi was gone, I hopped off the bed and took a look around the room. The walls were a light petal pink and the carpet was blood red. The bed had a multi-color quilt tucked neatly in the corners, and there was a dark mahogany dresser and vanity against the far wall. That's it. No windows or anything.

"It feels like a jail cell..." I mumbled absetmindedly. Picking up the clothes Tobi had dropped at the foot of the bed, I could now see that it wasn't any nasty lingerie or french maid costume like you had thought (don't deny it).

Instead, the outfit I was expected to wear was a short red and white pinstripe dress. It was synced at the waist and had a bow between the spagetti straps, right over my breasts. The dress ended mid-thigh and was very flattering from what I could tell. There was also a pair of strappy white heels and matching earrings.

I slipped on the entire outfit and checked my appearance in the vanity mirror. I looked pretty cute, if I do say so myself.

_**I'm too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt-**_

_I'm wearing a dress._

_**I'm too sexy for my dress, too sexy for my dress-**_

_Stop._

_**Yes master. **_

_Damn straight. _

_**You should put on some make-up. **_

Inner's idea was actual good. Ignoring the part of my mind that was curious as to why a bunch of boy even had make-up I unloaded the stuff I would need from the vanity. I put on some thick black eyeliner and foundation and blush. I finished it off with shimmering white eyeshadow and mascara, with a small amount of lip gloss for my lips.

After that was done, I cleaned up my mess and was left to wonder where the hell I was exactly. Inner was useless, since she wasn't picking up her phone again, and Tobi had fled before I could ask. I decided that wandering the halls until I bumbed into someone would be the best choice.

_Do you think the rest of the Akatsuki are here?_

_**Probably, they aren't stupid enough to leave Tobi alone.**_

_Really? I can't remember what happened before we got kidnapped..._

_**We hung Itachi off the flag pole.**_

_Oh yeah, hahahaha..._

_**Wall.**_

_Wha-OUCH!_

I rubbed the red spot on my forehead and glared at the wall that had dared be in my way. Stupid wall. Now I was going to make it walk the plank. Also, I should cuss out inner...

I put both of those thoughts on my Things To Do List and kept walking. Wherever I was, the owner must be rich. Seriously, this place was huge! It also looked well-kept, so there must be maids and butlers around.

The walls had candle holders hung from them, and they lit the hallways with an eery light. The carpet was the same dark red as it had been in the room I awoke, and I was starting to get creeped out. Did this place really belong to the Akatsuki? Who the hell was their interior decorator?

Eventually, I came across a set of pitch black doors. There was an envelope with my name written messily on the back taped to it, so instead of barging through I ripped open the note first.

_Dearest cherry blossom, _It read.

_**Where the hell are we?**_

_Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh._

_You may be wondering where the hell you are. Well, all the answers you seek are in this room. Go on, open the door. You know you want to. Open it. OPEN IT. _

_P.S. Hidan likes it rough. _

_P.S.S. You owe Kakuzu twenty bucks. _

_P.S.S.S. The writer of this note is getting pissed off. _

_P.S.S.S.S. If you tickle Itachi's pelvis, he laughs like a deranged cat. _

_P.S.S.S.S.S. Tobi is a good boy. _

After reading every last P.S. on the crisp white paper, it felt as if I had just lost forty brain cells. So I decided opening the door would require the least brainpower.

Once both the doors were pushed aside, however, I was only greeted with more darkness. "What the hell...?"

"WELCOME TO THE CIRCUS OF-HIDAN, TURN ON THE FUCKING LIGHTS!"

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK I'M DOING? SHUT YO MOUTH BITCH!"

"...Did you just call me a bitch?"

"OH NO HE DID NOT!"

"TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!"

"Tobi, shut the hell up before I sacrifice you to Jashin-sama."

Suddenly, every light in the huge ballroom crackled to life. Music started blaring out through unseen speakers, and I could make out that it was one of those creepy slow versions of the song they play on marry-go-rounds.

Now I could tell that I was standing on a raised circle platform in the center of a larger circle. Around the large circle, mountains of bleachers were raised around me. I couldn't tell where the voices were coming from, until I looked up and saw Itachi and Zetsu balancing on a tightrope. Kakuzu, Deidara, and Sasori were all riding on elephants (how did those get in here?).

The rest of the Akatsuki was either back stage (There was now a thick red curtain covering the black door) or riding one of the horses. I felt bad for the animals, but worse for myself as I had no idea what was going on.

_**If their going to rape us...this is pretty fucking kinky.**_

_You keep quiet. _

"WELCOME, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" A voice boomed from the top of the bleachers. I looked up to see none other then Pein standing there, dressed in a ringleader suit and wielding a hot pink whip.

_**...KINKY...**_

I couldn't help but agree with inner.

"TO THE CIRCUS OF PAIN!" He shouted into the empty sea of bleachers. Just as I was contemplating whether or not to make a run for it, I heard the creepy carrot top mention my name.

"AND NOW, PUT YOUR HANDS TOGETHER FOR OUR VERY OWN SAKURA HARUNO!" His voice was suddenly right next to my ear, and he handed me the whip that didn't even match my outfit. I was about to ask what he wanted me to do with this, but inner gave me a different plan.

_Ohohohoho, you are evil!_

_**Yes, sweety, yes I am. **_

The curtain spread open behind me, and Kisame and Tobi came out in clown suits. It took me a full minute to register that yes, Kisame was wearing white face paint, and yes, Tobi had painted over his mask. After that was done, I fought back laughter at the sight.

Quickly, so that none of the Akatsuki would have time to try and stop me, I jumped on Deidara's elephant and told it (very nicely) to "MOVE BITCH MOVE!"

The elephant fast-walked to the middle set of bleachers, and I hopped off (after smiling at Deidara, cause he's so sexy) it and onto the cold metal. I ran up the bleachers like they were stairs, taking two at a time, and dodged Kakuzu and Sasori, who both made a grab for me.

Hidan cut the tightrope, sending Itachi flying into the safety net, and grabbed one end to come swinging at me like Tarzan. I ducked under as he flew over me, and yanked his foot as he went by so he let go of the string.

After Hidan went flailing down a set of bleachers butt first (haha) I grabbed onto the rope and swung past the rest of the guys and let go of the rope.

Instead of landing effortlessly at the top of the set of bleachers, like I had planned, I went barreling into Pein's chest, who wasn't quick enough to dodge me.

Once I stopped being a cannon ball, I realized the position I was in. Most of the Akatsuki were passed out or to tired to move, and Pein couldn't get up because I was straddling his waist. But hey, that's just what they get for messing with Haruno Sakura.

It took me all of one minute to come up with the perfect phrase for this situation.

"You guys are all idiots."

"You have pink hair," Pein grunted from underneath me. I was about ready to open up a can of butt-whoop on him for that comment, but a creepy smirk was creeping it's way on his face.

Before I had the chance to ask, I was flipped over so that Pein was now straddling me. Inner started ranting about rape again, but I just kept a cool face so he wouldn't get the reaction he wanted.

Pein leaned his face closer to mine, so close that I could feel his breath on my cheek. I fought desperately to keep my blush down, but I don't think I succeeded from the way my captor was chuckling.

"You really are one of a kind," Pein murmured, nuzzling my neck.

"What do you think your doing?" I asked. Wasn't I already in this position with one of them? Oh yeah, I was, and one of the guys I knocked unconcious saved me...

"Kissing you." Pein said, looking me right in the eyes. When I looked at him head on like this, it wasn't hard to see that he was actually a red hot sexy beast. But I was not going fangirl for an Akatsuki member, oh hell no-

Wait, what did he just say?

Before I could question my sanity any further, Pein lips were on my and he was kissing me passionately. His lips were warm, despite the fact that he seemed so cold and distant in real life. I wanted to kiss him back, but wouldn't that make me a slut?

When his tongue nudged my bottom lip, asking for entrance, any thought of resistance flew right out of my head. _Hello, this is Haruno Sakura, I'm out of my mind right now, so please leave a message after the beep._

_**Hello Sakura, this is Sakura. Do you realize that you are making out with a convicted criminal? Also, RAPE. Thank you, that is all. **_

_Weren't you all for jumping one of them a few hours ago?_

_...__**but I wanted to do the jumping, not HIM.**_

I broke the kiss first, as much as I hated to admit it, inner was right. No, not about the jumping or rape, about the convicted criminal part. I figured it was best not to get involved with any of them (no matter how hot).

"Sakura!" A voice suddenly rang out. Before I knew it, I was yanked out of Pein's cage around me and being swung around and around like a merry-go-round by Deidara. "You're so cute when you do stuff like that!"

I sweat-dropped, not that Deidara could see as he was hugging me to his chest. "Dei-can't-breath-" I said, my voice muffled by his sparkly blue top. I had to admit, he looked pretty hot in his circus uniform.

So did Sasori, who yanked me from his blond friend's vice grip and swept me up bridal style. The redhead was grinning, which is a sight I hope I never have to see again. "I definitely agree with you on that, 'Dara."

"Weren't you knocked out?" I asked, which only made his smile grow. It was really starting to freak me out, and that's why I wiggled out of his arms and hid behind Zetsu, who looked as though he was debating whether to hug me or eat me.

"Hiya!" I chirped to him. It was funny watching Zetsu get all confused like he is now. Besides, once you got past the whole two-different-skin-tones thing, he was pretty cute.

"You little bitch!" Someone yelled, and I realized that it could only be Hidan. So the bastard had woken up, eh? I figured he would be pissed but his voice sounded incredibly cheery, for some odd reason. "Who the fuck knew you could fight?" The silver haired senior laughed.

I shrunk behind Zetsu even more then before. "Stay away from me!" I growled. Surprisingly, Zetsu stepped in front of my thin frame, blocking me from Hidan's view.

"Sakura," Pein started in a very professional voice. He stood up and dusted himself off, pushing my green protector aside and looking me straight in the eye. For a moment I wondered if he was going to kiss me again, but then remembered that there were now conscious witnesses. "The way you fought back there was outstanding. How would you like to join Akatsuki?"

I took a step back, completely shocked. Weren't these guys planning payback on me for telling the police they beat up a couple of high school freshman? And now they wanted me to _join _them? Wtf?

Their motivation didn't matter, I realized, because I would never willingly hang out with a group of guys who beat people up for fun. I was alot of things, but not a bully.

I shook my head forcefully. "No way in hell." I stated, stomping out of the auditorium and slamming the door behind me. Once both doors were fully closed, I took off down the corridor and went searching for the nearest exit.

X

"Well, what now?" Itachi asked. After he had woken up and been filled in on the days events by Pein, they would need a different plan.

"What do you mean 'what now?'" Kakuzu snapped, Itachi figured that he was losing money in some way, or else the green eyed man wouldn't be this crouchy.

"Are we going to continue asking her to join, or go on with the revenge?" The older Uchiha explained patiently.

Pein looked up from his favorite manga, _Vampire Night_, and smirked evilly. "Oh, she'll join alright, I'll make sure of it."

"Let's go find her then, un!" Deidara said, rushing over to the double doors. Sasori grabbed his elbow before the blond could yank them open. "Wait," He said, looking over at Pein.

"Go get her, and bring her into the main living room. Itachi will lead us there, since it's his family's summer home." The orange haired man decided. "Hold on, let Tobi and Hidan go with you." He added.

All four boys nodded, and thanked Jashin that they had finally been permitted to shower and change into normal clothes.

With the okay from their leader, the chosen Akatsuki members left the room. Too bad for them, Haruno Sakura has left the building.

X

"Okay...where should I go now?" The pink haired teen questioned herself. If only the little voice in her head would answer.

_**OOOOOH, look! A mall!**_

_Now is not the time-_

_**LOOK!**_

_Oh, my Kami. It's beautiful. _

_**I know right? Good thing that butler showed us how to get out of the Uchiha's summer home. **_

_Yeah, just wait until I tell Naruto and Sasuke! _

With that last thought, Sakura made her way across the street and through the doors of Suna's mega mall. She had snagged Pein's credit card when he kissed her, so carrot top was about to realize that karma really was a bitch. A pink haired bitch, to be exact.

Oh, and just so nobody calls me an animal hater, the elephants and horses where all electronic. This was discovered when Hidan tried to sacrifice one and it electrocuted him. Take that Hidan. Haha. I shall laugh at your misfortune.

X

_Dang, this chapter was long. Don't forget to REVIEW! The more review I get, the more fluffy the chapters are :D And if you guys have any ideas on what should happen next in this story, I'd be happy to take them into account :D Also, I think this story needs some GaaraXSakura. Thoughts?_


	7. Stop Draggin' My Heart Around

**Wanted**

_**Stop Draggin' My Heart Around**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

"Ooooh, this is so cute!" Sakura squealed as she admired herself in the dressing room mirror. She had tried on an off the shoulder floral print shirt and ripped jean shorts. The outfit looked incredible on her, and, Sakura thought, with a few accessories it would be _The Bomb. _

_**We're hot!**_

_How hot?_

_**White hot! Who **_**wouldn't **_**want to rape us?**_

_Awkward silence..._

Sakura shrugged out of the clothes and payed for it at the cash register with Pein's credit card. She skipped off to the next store humming some malisious sounding tuner, completely unaware of the eyes on her back.

.

.

.

"How should we do this?" Deidara asked Sasori. They were crouched behind one of the fake mall plants by the store their target was skipping into. Unfortunately for them, none of the four boys realized what a horrible hiding place this was.

"Mommy, why are those guys hiding behind a plant?" A little boy said, pointing to the four Akatsuki members.

"Fuck off, kid." Hidan snarled. The little boy ran behind his mother, who promptly beat the silver haired senior into the marble tiles.

"Tobi thinks we need to do this like ninjas!" Tobi shouted, once the mother and child were gone. Hidan grunted and pulled his face out of the Hidan-size hole in the ground. "And how the fuck are we supposed to do that?"

"We should split up and use code names! Tobi wants to be Batman!" Tobi exclaimed childishly.

Deidara glared at the orange masked senior. "Why should you get to be Batman, un?"

"Because Tobi wants you to be Goldy Locks!"

It took twenty minutes to stop the catfight that ensued.

"Okay," Sasori said, holding Deidara back from killing Tobi. "We'll do codenames. Tobi can be Batman, Deidara can be Goldy Locks-oh, Kami. Stop growling, we need nicknames like these so we'll be able to recognize whose who-"

"Fine. Then you can be Woody Woodpecker."

"-As I was _saying_. Hidan can be-"

"I want my fucking nickname to be Sapphire Angel." At the looks from his fellow Akatsuki members, Hidan exclaimed "What? I'm not allowed to embrace my fucking feminine side?"

Sasori ground his teeth together. Why were they all so _irritating_? "If you're all satisfied, then let's split up and catch The Target."

Deidara put a finger to his chin. "I think Sakura should have a better nickname then that,"

"Tobi think we should call her Sailor Moon!"

"OKAY! LET'S JUST START THE FUCKING PLAN ALREADY!"

"..."

"_What?_"

"There was no need to yell, un."

"Seriously, dude. Use your fucking inside voice."

.

.

.

"Gaara!" Sakura smiled at the redhead behind the counter. To say the pinkette was surprised to see him was an understatement. "I had no idea you worked at Victoria's Secret!"

Sakura had been shifting through the on-sale rack when she spotted a blotch of red nearby. It took all of six seconds for her mind to process that information and go running up to the cash register.

Gaara looked uncomfortable. "Er, yeah. My sister got me the job..."

"You have a sister?" Sakura's eyes absolutely _sparkled_.

"Yeah," Gaara paused. "Didn't you know? She goes to our school?"

Sakura shook her head much like a dog trying to rid it's fur of excess water. "No, you'll have to introduce me sometime. Oh, look! Bath and Body Works is having a sale! See ya later!"

Gaara ran a hand over his face. My Kami, he was _blushing_. _This girl will be the death of me..._

.

.

.

"I'm not going in that store, un." Deidara glared at Hidan, crossing his arms over his (sexysexy_sexy_) chest.

"You have to. If I go in I'll look like a fucking pervert!" Hidan growled.

"YOU ARE A FUCKING PERVERT!"

"LOOK WHOSE TALKING, GOLDLY LOCKS!"

"DANANANANA, BATMAN!"

.

.

.

Sakura smiled like a rapist as she dug around the bin of one dollar lotions. There were only two things in this world that could make her smile like that: One, the poster of a topless Johnny Depp in Ino's room. And Two, sales at Bath and Body Works. Because a girl needs to smell her best.

The pink haired teen had at least three bags hanging off each arm. She smiled rapistly again as she picked a bottle of lotion out of the pile labled Irresistible Apple and dropped that in her shopping basket.

"Need some help?" A low voice asked from behind her. Sakura whirled around and came face-to-face with a very angry Sasori.

"Oh, hey. Actually, could you hold these for me? Thanks!" Sakura grinning, shoving her six shopping bags into his arms. She turned back to the task at hand and picked out a couple more bottles; Cherry Blossom, Coconut Lime, Black Amethyst, Warm Vanilla Sugar, Mango Mandarin, and White Citrus.

Hey, they were on _sale_. And it's not like she had to pay for them.

Sasori just stared as Sakura skipped up to the register and handed the cashier Pein's Master card. "You can't be serious."

Sakura gave him her rapist smile. "Oh, but I am. And you get to be my bag-carrier, you should feel honored!"

The redhead's eyes twitched, but he followed her none-the-less.

.

.

.

"Goldy Locks! We have a problem! Tobi repeats, WE HAVE A PROBLEM." Deidara winced and held the phone away from his beautiful ear.

"I heard you the first time, un." The blond stated. The phone cracked and suddenly Hidan's voice could be heard through the small speaker.

"This is Sapphire Angel. Woody Woodpecker has been captured by Sailor Moon."

Deidara's eye twitched, _he_was was the only one allowed to be blond in the Akatsuki. "Then let's go rescue him, un."

A sigh. "Can't we just let her fucking have him?"

"No, now get your ass moving."

.

.

.

"Y'know, is it just me, or is the mall strangely scarce of people today?" Sakura asked, eyeing the normally crowded store suspiciously.

Sasori sighed. "It's nearly ten p.m. Obviously people went home, stupid."

Sakura raised an eyebrow at him. _Stupid? Is that the best he can come up with? _Of course, she shouldn't be one to talk. "Your face is stupid."

"My face is beautiful." Smirk.

Glare.

Smirk.

Rapist smile.

Confused look.

Sakura grabbed the nearest article of clothing she could find and ran into a dressing room. It was the type of store that required you to ask an employee to unlock the door for you, so she had to slip under the gap above the door.

Sasori stared after her, wondering what the hell was wrong with this girl. He found out a second later, when Tobi jumped out from behind a row of dresses and glomped the Redhead.

"WOODY WOODPECKER! TOBI THOUGH YOU WERE A GONER!" Distantly, Sasori thought he heard Sakura snickering from inside the dressing room.

"Hey, danna, un. We've been looking everywhere for you." Deidara said, walking into the store with Hidan trailing behind him.

The silver haired senior snorted. "Haha. She forced you to carry her bags, just like some shitty pack mule."

Sasori quirked an eyebrow. "Uh-huh. Whatever you say, _Sapphire Angel_." This time, everyone heard Sakura's mocking laughter loud and clear. It bubbled up and echoed around the empty store like silver bells. All four Akatsuki members blushed at the enticing sound.

...Wait, Sasori thought, something about that last sentence wasn't right. The redhead eyed the area suspiciously, and then it hit him. _Empty. _The store was _empty_.

"Hidan, what time is it?" The stoic senior asked abruptly. Something about his tone made the other Akatsuki members look over at him strangely.

Hidan bristled at the order. "Why the fuck should I tell you?"

Sasori ground his teeth together. _If you want something done, you have to do it yourself. _

He grabbed the silver haired teen's arm and shoved up his sleeve-Kami only knew why Hidan was wearing a fuzzy purple sweater in the middle of the desert-to check the Hello Kitty watch that normally adorned his friend's wrist.

The pink hands were pointing evilly towards the eleven and twelve. Sasori cursed.

"Language~" Sakura sing-songed from her hiding spot inside the dressing room.

Deidara shot his friend a concerned look. "What up, un?"

The redhead stared back at him with hard gray eyes. "It's eleven 'o clock. The mall has been shut down for the night."

The rest of the four Akatsuki members looked at him in shock. "Are you sure?" Deidara asked fearfully. The last thing he wanted was to be struck in a mall with Tobi all night.

Sasori nodded gravely. "Yes, that's why all the employees are gone now, and the doors are all locked."

"But wouldn't they fucking lock the stores too?" Hidan argued angrily.

"They don't need to unless it's Christmas break or a big shopping day. It's cost alot of money to lock every store in this place." The redhead bit out, obviously running out of patience. Just then, he remembered Sakura, still hidden in the dressing room.

_Oh shit! _He thought. What if she was afraid of the dark? The lights would shut off at any moment, and the last thing he needed was for her to start crying. Oddly enough, he felt protective over the little pink haired sophomore, maybe even a little guilty for stealing her first kiss.

"Sakura!" Sasori shouted, throwing open the dressing room door that was, strangely, not locked. It was then he realized _exactly_ why she had been so quiet.

.

.

.

"This is boring." Itachi stated, coming as close to whining as he ever would.

"Your face is boring." Kisame snapped.

Itachi looked at him as if he had just said he wanted to find Nemo. "My face is beautiful."

.

.

.

_Cliffhanger! Haha, I'm so evil :D I better get at least eight reviews, or else I'll wait a month before updating again :P Just kidding, but seriously, the more reviews I get, the faster I update. _

_Wow, I really like this chapter. I think this might be the best I've written for this story. What do you think? Has my writing improved?_


	8. My Heart Goes Boom

**::**

**Wanted**

**::**

_**My Heart Goes Boom**_

**::**

It took Sakura all of one minute to realize that yes, she was trying on a set of hot pink lingerie, and yes, Sasori was staring at her with his mouth hanging open.

_Why did I even try these on in the first place?_

_**Because we needed something to do while they argued!**_

The pink haired teen squeaked and covered herself with the circus dress. "CLOSE THE FUCKING DOOR, YOU PERVERT!"

Sasori snapped out of whatever trance he was in and complied. Once the door was safely slammed shut, Sakura pulled off the slutty bra and thong and grabbed some gray sweatpants and t-shirt from her shopping bags. Even if she was stuck here with these knuckleheads all night, she was going to be fucking comfortable.

She debated whether or not to stay hidden in the dressing room, but in the end decided that they should go to the mattress store, because beds were soft.

Yes. Beds were indeed, soft.

"TOBI'S EYES! TOBI'S INNOCENT EYES!"

"Tobi, shut the hell up."

"Hidan-where the hell did you get a _scythe_?"

"Hey Sakura, un," Deidara greeted me as I stepped out of my mini cave. He had such a cute smile. In fact, I'm pretty sure that was the first time he's called me by my name.

"Hey," I grinned at him, because Deidara just had that kind of affect on people. He reminded me of Naruto, only less ramen obsessed, more art obsessed.

He rubbed the back of his neck, and peered up at me through those long lashes of his. "Are you hungry, un?"

I yanked my head out of the clouds and told it to stay put, then considered his question. Was I hungry?

As if on cue, my stomach rumbled, and Deidara outright laughed. I smiled sheepishly at him, and he took hold of my hand.

"Where are we going?" I asked quietly, so the others would stop their arguing, but he just winked and pulled me out of the store, and down the mall's long hallways.

I wondered where he was taking me. Inner warned me that this was just like the beginning of a horror movie, but I told her to STFU. She left me alone after that.

It took me a moment to realize my blond companion was talking to me. "...un."

"I'm sorry, can you repeat that?"

Deidara rolled his eyes, "I said 'where do you want to eat?'" He gestured around us at the clump of restraunts, and I noticed that they were all the kind with waiters in penguin suits and tablecloths and shit.

"Um...you know there's nobody there to make us food, right?" I asked hesitantly. Deidara's grin, if possible, widened, and he tugged me into the nearest restaurant.

"Art is a bang," He mumbled happily. I wondered just what exactly he had planned.

.

.

.

"Where'd the pink bitch go?" Hidan asked, realizing that the fifth member of their group was not present.

"Where's Deidara-sempai?" Tobi wondered aloud. Sasori's eyes narrowed.

"They ditched us."

Hidan growled angrily, "That _bastard_, I'll sacrifice them both to Jashin-sama." And with that, he stomped out of the frilly shop. Sasori followed behind and Tobi stopped to grab Sakura's shopping bags, because he was a good boy.

.

.

.

"So..." I started awkwardly. I was trying to think of this as anything other than a date, but what else do you call it when a boy takes a girl to a restraunt? Granted, we broke into the restaurant and are stealing the food, but it's the same thing.

Deidara placed a tray of sushi on the table, and I gawked. It was just about perfect, and made my mouth water. I didn't know that gang members could cook. But that's just me stereotyping.

"Impressed?" Deidara asked smugly. Just for that smirk, I shall piss him off.

"Of what? Your ability to be completely feminine?" Oh yeah, take _that_ home and chew it.

Deidara looked at me disapprovingly. "That's sexist, un."

Of course he didn't mean it, I could hear the smile in his voice. But I still put a hand over my heart, pretending to be appalled. "You cut me, Dei. You cut me deep."

He rolled his eyes at my antics and popped a piece of sushi in his mouth.

_**Lucky sushi.**_

_Yea-wait, when did YOU get here?_

_**You cut me, Sak. You cut me deep.**_

_STFU._

We ate in silence for the most part, at least until we were about halfway through the tray.

Deidara's head shot up eagerly, as if he had just gotten an idea. "Hey, un?"

I looked at him suspiciously, "What?"

"Can I feed you a piece of sushi?"

I was startled, to say the least. I even dropped my chopsticks on the ground. Which was quite stupid, if you ask me, because now I had no untensals. So I had to let him feed me.

It was simple logic, really.

Before I could act on this, however, Tobi popped up through the center of the table. And yes, I do mean the center. It was really creepy, actually, because only his head was out of the hole he made in the wood, and he was still wearing his mask.

"Tobi has arrived!"

Deidara was _fuming_, which I don't get, since I found this whole situation hilarious.

"What the hell are you doing, un?"

"TOBI IS HERE TO SAVE SAKURA! Tobi knew Deidara-sempai wasn't trustworthy, but oh no, nobody ever listens to Tobi's Tobi Senses-OW! DEIDARA-SEMPAI HURT TOBI!"

I looked from Tobi, who was nearly unconscious, to Deidara, who was holding the sushi tray, to the sushi that was now spinkled across the floor, and back again. _Now would be a good time to make my getaway._

And with that thought in mind, I sped out of the restaurant and right into a very firm wall. Pain exploded ocross my head, and I cradled it in my hands. "Ow..."

"You fucking okay, pinky?" Oh, lovely. The Grim Reaper has arrived.

"Fuck off, Hidan." Deidara fumed. The fact that he didn't even use his 'un' told me just how pissed off he really was.

Hidan, however, was just as angry as Deidara. "Why the fuck should I do that when I can get people to do it for me? Fuck you, at least I don't have sissy hair!"

After that statement, Deidara lunged at Hidan, starting the cat fight that would go down in history.

While they were fighting, I managed to sneak out without even Tobi noticing. I was in the middle of patting myself on the back when someone rudely interrupted me.

"What do you want, Sasori?"

Said redhead smirked. It wasn't the evil smirk he always uses, though, it was a lazy, tired smirk. It gave me the impression that all was safe in yonder light. So I followed him down the hallway and into a furniture store.

The store was huge, though, and within ten minutes I had lost him.

"Sasori?" I called.

"Yes?" He answered suddenly, startling me. I glared half-heartedly at him. _**Bastard.**_

Plopping down on a maroon couch I asked "Where did you go?"

The store was dark, but I could make out a confused expression on Sasori's face. It made him look younger, almost childish. I giggled at how cute he looked.

Sasori raised an eyebrow. "What's so funny?"

"N-nothing..." I yawned, awkwardly stretching my arms out in front of me. What _had _been so funny? Did I really just think about how cute Sasori was?

"You looked tired." Sasori observed, gracefully sitting down beside me.

I nodded. My eyelids were getting heavy, and I leaned back into the couch. My head fell on something soft, and distantly I heard Sasori gasp lightly. Paying it no mind, I drifted off into dreamland.

"Goodnight, Sakura," Sasori whispered, and I thought I felt him kiss my forehead, but fell asleep before I could think more about it.

.

.

.

_Sorry for the short chapter! Today was my first day back at school, ugh :( I'll try and update sooner if I get more reviews :P Thanks for reading! _


	9. A Heart Don't Forget

**::**

**Wanted **

**::**

_**A Heart Don't Forget**_

**::**

_"Sasuke!" A five-year-old Sakura chirped, hopping off her branch and landing clumsily in front of her two best friends. _

_"What about me, Sakura-chan?" Naruto whined. Sakura rolled her eyes, she had long since picked up on the blonde's crush on her. _

_"Naruto~" Sakura glomped him, and Sasuke glowered at an innocent tree. The same tree that Tobi would crash the batmobile into ten years later. _

_"Let's play hide and seek!" Sakura suggested gleefully. "Not it!" The three toddlers chorused. Sakura frowned. _

_"How can we play hide and seek without a seeker?"_

_Naruto's jaw dropped open. "Sakura! Did you just make a Harry Potter reference?" _

_Unaware to the three kids, a pair of dark eyes watched their encounter with curiosity. _

Are they always like this? _An eight year old Itachi wondered as he watched his foolish little brother play with his even foolisher little friends. He could be studying, but this was much more entertaining. _

_Suddenly, a thought struck the young prodigy, and a cruel smirk flitted across his face. _Oh yes, I am one badass eight year old.

_"How about I be your seeker?" He asked, walking out into the open clearing so as to get the three's attention. _

_"Itachi!" Sasuke snarled. He jumped at his older brother, but Itachi easily held him back with one hand. _

_"So, what do you say?" The older boy asked, ignoring Sasuke's cries of "YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!"_

_Sakura smiled sweetly, "That sounds great, 'Tachi-kun!" _

.

.

O.o

.

.

Sakura woke up sweating. _What was that? _She wondered, trying to retrieve the dream she had just awoken from from her memory. She couldn't remember a thing, but knew there was more to it.

Somehow, though, Sakura had a feeling she would find out later.

_Wait a second...how'd I get back in my room?_

_**One of the Akatsuki must have carried us here. **_

_Yeah...but how did they get inside?_

To that, not even inner Sakura had an answer.

After making sure she was still in the sweats she had fallen asleep in (RAPE!), Sakura crept down the stairs to find the entire Akatsuki gang passed out in her living room.

Sasori and Deidara were asleep on the couch, one side for each of them. Pein and Itachi had claimed the arm chairs, Hidan was sprawled across the coffee table, laying on what Sakura was pretty sure was her favorite teddy bear. And the rest were just on the floor, except for Zetsu, who was snoring softly on top of Hidan.

Sakura muffled her laughter with her hand, expecting Itachi to be a light sleeper like Sasuke, and patted into the kitchen.

_You know, their actually kind of cute when their asleep. Less menacing._

_**Awwwww , someone's got a crush!**_

_I do not! Besides, they're still bullies, no matter how you look at it. _

_**Why not try and change them? I bet we could do it!**_

_You know...that's not such a bad idea. _

It was the shrill sound of her phone that broke Sakura from her thoughts. She flipped it open quickly, as to not disturb the boys. _Her _boys. Sakura liked the sound of that.

"Hello?" She whispered.

"Sakura! Darling, I have great news!" Sakura winced, her dad was just so _loud. _He must be drunk, she mused, because he only ever called her darling when he was in an amazing mood.

"I'm not drunk, just so you know, but" Her father paused for dramatic effect. "_You _get to go back to Konoha!"

Sakura stared, wide eyed, at her cherry red blackberry, even though her dad couldn't see. "What?" She asked weakly. Here things were just about to get interesting, and she has to _leave?_

On the other end of the line, Sakura could feel her father grinning. "You get to go back to Konoha, _for winter break!" _

The pinkette let out a breath she hadn't known she was holding, and asked "What do you mean?"

"Well, since you seemed so homesick, I got you a cruise ticket back to Hidden Leaf so you could spent winter break there. You _do _realize it's already October? I figure if we start planning now, the trip would go without a hitch. So, aren't you ecstatic?"

After a long pause, Sakura felt her face break out into a smile that hurt her gums. "Yes! I can't wait!"

_**October? Hey, that means Halloween is coming up! Isn't it already the twenty-ninth?**_

_Yeah! It's-oh, _shit.

_**What is it? **_

_I have school today. _

_**But we have the rest of the week off for teacher conferences, so let's just skip. **_

_Skip? SKIP? And RUIN my perfect attendance? THAT'S NOT FUCKING HAPPENING. _

_**Just re-**_

_SAKURA IS A GOOD GIRL!_

And with that, the pink haired teen whipped around only to come face to chest with...

Itachi.

What, were you expecting someone else?

"Hey..." Sakura greeted. She felt as if her knees were going to give out from the shock of seeing Itachi shirtless. Sure, she'd seen Sasuke without a top on when they went swimming in the lake and stuff, but fuck, Itachi was _ripped_.

Wait a second-that was it!

_Sakura looked around the abandoned warehouse. It wasn't the safest place to hide, but it was one of the best. Besides, she'd hidden here loads of times and always beat Naruto and Sasuke at hide and seek. Why would now be any different? _

_"Sakura..." A creepy voice from outside the run-down shed whispered ominously. Itachi smirked to himself, scaring his kid brother and his friends was always a blast. _

_"'Tachi-kun?" Sakura asked from the other side of the moldy door. She already knew it was Itachi-who else was that creepy?-but it was more fun to play along and then surprise him. As payback, she told herself. _

_"No~" And all of a sudden, the door flung open and into his face. Itachi laid on the ground, playing dead. _

_Sakura skipped out of the warehouse grinning. "'Tachi?" She called, freezing up at the sight of him laying on the dirt lifeless. _

_"'Tachi-kun?" She inched closer, reaching out a small, chubby hand to check her pulse like she had seen her mom do multiple times. _

_"Rawr!" Itachi suddenly screamed, grabbing the small girl's wrist and pulled her down with him._

_"Ahhhh!" Sakura screamed, tumbling into his chest. _

_They spent the rest of the hour searching for Sasuke and Naruto, pulling the same trick on them that Itachi pulled on Sakura. _

"Sakura?" Itachi waved a hand in front of her face, trying to break the pinkette out of her stupor.

She blinked. "Itachi?" And, realizing their close proximity all over again, Sakura squeaked and tried to wriggled away from him.

Itachi smirked wryly, caging the frantic girl against the kitchen counter and himself with his arms. "What are you doing?"

Sakura gulped. She suddenly felt like a prey trapped by a predator. "Er...getting breakfast?" It came out like a question, and she cursed herself for that.

"Oh, really?" Itachi's smirk really was infuriating, Sakura thought, even if it _was_more delicious then a double fudge and vanilla sunday with a cherry on top.

_Wait-did I really just think that?_

_**I must be rubbing off on you. **_

_Hehe...that sounds dirty..._

Itachi rolled his eyes. "Get your mind out of the gutter."

_Did I say that out loud. _

"Yes, and by the way, talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity."

His smirk really was infuriating, Sakura scowled. "Like _you _have any right to talk!"

The sexy man caging her in raised an eyebrow, as if to say "Orly? Bitch."

"I mean, seriously, you guys are the ones who go around beating innocent people up! And you call _me _insane? At least I'm not a bully! Or a wanted criminal!" Sakura fumed, she was almost as red as her hair now.

Itachi looked on in interest, praying that she wouldn't wake up the others. "Who ever said those people were innocent?"

Sakura stopped her lecture to gawk at him. "Excuse me? Are you saying you can justify putting people in the hospital?"

"No, but your expression is pretty funny right now." _And cute_, but he didn't mention that part.

Sakura was positively _fuming _by now. She yanked Itachi's chin (the only part of his face she could reach) down to her level, and growled at him "You _bastard_. And you guys _wonder_ why I refuse to join you!"

"Touche," Itachi smirked. And then he kissed her.

Itachi's kiss was nothing like she thought it would be, not that she had dreamed about kissing him. He took things slow, gently but forcefully prodding her mouth open and slipping his tongue in. Sakura held back a moan, fully intent on pushing his off of her when he groud his hips against hers.

Sakura groaned into his mouth, and she could just about feel Itachi smirking against her lips.

He wrapped his surprisingly soft hands against her waist, and slid Sakura onto the granite counter top. She let her hands tangle in his hair, gently loosening it from the ponytail, and his hands inched up her thigh.

_Thank Kami I'm wearing sweatpants. _

_**Not for long...haha.**_

A picture of her and Sasuke lounging by the river popped into Sakura's mind, and she pushed Itachi away in shock. He stumbled backwards, and locked eyes with hers.

They continued to stare at each other for a while, both panting heavily.

"TOBI IS AWAKE AND HUNGRY! CAN SAKURA-CHAN COOK?"

"TOBI! YOU LITTLE FUCK, HOW DARE YOU INTERRUPT MY BEAUTY SLEEP?"

Sasori snorted. "Kami knows you need it."

Hidan glared at him, feeling around with his scythe. "Bitch. JASHIN-SAMA knows I need it. Get it fucking RIGHT."

And with that, he strut into the kitchen, completely forgetting about his huge-ass knife and rummaging through the pantry for something edible.

"This is crap, this is shit, this is shit-crap..." he mumbled, yanking boxes and cans of food off the shelves only to inspect them and throw them at Tobi.

A vein popped in Sakura's forehead, and Itachi smartly backed away.

"BASTARD! WHO SAID YOU COULD EAT MY FOOD?" She roared, throwing a can of beans at the silver-haired senior. It hit it's target dead-on, and Hidan crumpled to the dark tile floor.

There was a moment of silence, then:

"Have you, by any chance, reconsidered joining Akatsuki, Sakura?" Pein tumbled into the kitchen, still a little disturbed by how a girl with PINK FREAKING HAIR could be so evil.

"Not really," Sakura shrugged, pulling a box of skittles from the cupboard (TASTE THE RAINBOW!), and beginning to chow down.

.

.

O.o

.

.

"So," Sakura started, after they had all finished breakfast. She couldn't cook, so they forced Zetsu to make them pancakes. He was rewarded with a circulation-cutting glomp from Sakura herself. "What are we gonna do today?"

Kakuzu quirked an eyebrow at her. "We?"

Sakura glowered at their smirking faces. "Well, it's obvious you're not going to leave leave me alone, so I might as well find out what's on the agenda."

Itachi nodded sagely, as if he hadn't just molested her this morning. "I see. Well, since Halloween is coming up, we're all going to need costumes."

Pein squealed like an over-excited school girl. "YES! THAT MEANS COSTUMES!"

Under his gang's heavy gaze, the orange-haired man calmed himself down. "I mean, we should go shopping for costumes." He coughed into his hand awkwardly.

"Sounds good!" Sakura grinned. The next moment, Sakura was being thrown into the pedovan without any indication of when she would be free again.

"Wait! I'm still in pajamas!"

Sasori smirked and tossed her a bag of clothes. _Her _clothes. _When did he get time to grab this?_

_**More importantly, HE FUCKING TOUCHED OUR UNDERWEAR!**_

.

.

O.o

.

.

_That's it, don't forget to REVIEW! No reviews, no new chapters._


	10. Clumsy Little Heart

**::**

**Wanted**

**::**

_**Clumsy Little Heart **_

**::**

"Do I _have_ to?" I whined.

Deidara smirked. Bastard.

I sighed to myself as Deidara handed me yet _another _Halloween costume to try on. I hope they didn't expect me to come out of the dressing room and model for them, because that's not happening.

I mean, seriously, nobody was going to see me scantily clad in some sailer girl outfit. That just wasn't happening.

"Yup, un," And then he yanked me forward and nuzzled my hair.

I slowly backed away, blushing, of course.

I wondered through the store, looking around for something I could actually wear, when Itachi gracefully slipped out of the men's dressing room. It took me a full minute to register that it was actually him.

_**Dayuuuuum!**_

_Agreed. _

He was dressed in black slacks and a white button up shirt with a crimson vest over it. A thick black cloak hung around his shoulders, and he had on a pair of false fangs.

"I like it!" I grinned. He smirked at me.

"I know, I'm too sexy for words."

Zetsu stumbled out of the room after him. He was wearing a green spandex body suit (GO YOUTH!) and antenas. I willed myself not to look at his...ugh, _package_, since it was emphasised by the tight suit.

I smiled at him and he nodded at me. Hidan had already chosen to wear a long black dress with a skull mask, and would carry his scythe. He was going as the Grim Reaper. Pein was wearing his sparkly suit again, and he said he was goign as a pimp. He asked meto go as his bitch, but I slapped him.

Sasori was going as tarzan, and Deidara, who lost a bet with Kakuzu, was going as a French maid. Kakuzu was going as a scarecrow, and Tobi was going as Batman (big surprise). Kisame, however, had decided to go as the Tin Man, which I found hilarious.

All that was left was for me to find a costume, but they kept picking out stupid (slutty) ones.

I scanned the row of costumes again. You'd think that they would have something better then The Ultimate Scandelous Nurse Costume. But, alas, things are not always as they seem.

"TOBI IS BATMAN! DANANANANANANA!"

"CRASH MY CAR AGAIN AND I'LL FUCKING SHOW YOU A BADMAN!"

"Hidan, that made no sense."

"FUCK. YOU."

"I have people who do that for me."

Finally, I found some costumes that actually cleared my butt. I picked through them eagerly.

The first one I found was a black and pink pirate costume. It came with a matching hat and everything! I sung that over my arm so I could try it on, and pulled another costume off the metal bar.

This one was a full Belle princess dress. It was gold and had a corset, but I put that back, because it looked painful. The next one was also a princess dress, but it was light pink with a chiffon skirt and small pink roses on the off-the-shoulder sleeves. It came with a crown and shoes, and I took that one too.

I picked out another one. It was a genie costume, the pants were chiffon with baggy silk underneath, and the top ended right under my bust and had three-quarter poof sleeves. The whole thing was a soft shade of lavender, with darker patches here and there.

It came with purple slippers and one of those little hats, I decided to try it on.

The last costume was a fairy one. It was pink and had a plain top-pale pink with spagettei straps-but right above the skirt was a reef of pink shaded roses. The bottom flared out in spikey pink leaves and ended mid-thigh. It even had a pair of glittery hot pink wings attached to the back.

As I was heading to the dressing room, Kakuzu stepped in front of me. "Try this on," He said, and at my apprehensive look added, "It's on sale." As if that would make me try it on.

I just rolled my eyes and took it from his hands, Kakuzu loved his money.

I slipped into the small changing room and made sure that the door was locked. I wouldn't put it over the guys to try and peek at me.

The first one I pulled on was the pirate costume. It fit me weird and was way to big in the bust section. I pulled that off and tried on the princess costume. It was cute but too long, how would I be able to run fast after tee-peeing someone's house?

I tried on the costume Deidara had given me. It was a slutty nurse's dress. Big surprise.

Sorry fanboys, not tonight.

The outfit Kakuzu gave me turned out to be a poke-a-dot mini mouse costume. That one was kind of cute, so I decided it would be a maybe. The one Hidan had given me was just as slutty as Deidara's, as was Itachi's. Hes a closet perv. I know it.

Sasori's was actually kind of pretty. It was a yellow, orange, and pink witch costume that went to mid-thigh. Butr it showed _way _too much cleavage for it to be legal.

Zetsu's I really liked. It was a short pink pleaded skirt and white baseball shirt with knee-high white socks and sneakers. It even came with a white hat and pink baseball bat.

The genie costume was too small, I couldn't breath in it, and the fairy costume was too big. Finally, I tried on Kisame's pick, expexting it to be Nemo or whatever.

Turns out, it was actually a girl version of the Cheshire Cat. I pulled on the light and dark pink striped socks, and the strappless light pink dress. It had white fuzz along the top of the bust, and matching figerless gloves with fur too. The skirt was soft and went to mid-thigh, and there was even a tail and cat ears.

I grinned, pulling my hair out of it's ponytail and letting it fall around me. This was the perfect costume for me.

"Hey, guys!" I shouted, skipping out of the dressing room. They all looked up from whatever they were doing and gawked at me.

"Sakura..." Sasori started, dazed.

Deidara grinned. "You look hot, un!"

"Who picked that one out?" Itachi aaked, narrowing his eyes.

I grinned again, and glomped Kisame, which was pretty hard, concidering the costume he was wearing.

"You rock!" I cheered. He picked me up with ease and swung me around.

Oh, how I love my criminal masterminds.

"Let's go pay for these," Pein anounced. I glared at him for ruining the moment. They all left to pay the casheir, which struck me as odd, because I figured they would just walk out of the store with the costumes on.

"So, you think you've got them wrapped around your little fingers?" A voice hissed from behind a display of Barbie costumes.

"Um..." I trailed off, looking for the source of the voice.

Suddenly, I was grabbed by my shoulders and pulled into the rack of costumes. I opened my mouth to scream, but it was covered by someone's hand.

They pulled me along with the through an unfamiliar black door. I couldn't remeber seeing it before, and their wasn't enough light to make out my capturer.

Finally, after what seemed like hours but was probably only five minutes, we went through a door and the room flooded with light.

My arms and mouth were finally released. "Who are you?" I asked. Inner whispered that this was totally just like a horror movie, but I told her to shut up.

"A friennnnnnnd..." He hissed. I got a good look at his face. Creepy gold eyes, long, oily black hair, and pale as shit skin. He was also wearing a purpl ass-bow, but we'll ignore that for now.

"What do you want with me?" I demanded. Voldemort's Lovechild, as we shall call him from now on, chuckled.

"I want revenge, my dear," He cooed, and before I knew it, I was pushed down a huge whole in the ground that I had somehow missed. I heard him laughing after me, the sound echoing off the walls of the huge abyss I was falling down. It was too dark to make out anything.

Finally, after what seemed like hours of falling, a light at the bottom of the hole lightened the walls of the ditch.

It wasn't all cold hard rock, like I had guessed, instead, it seemed like the walls where built out of purple brick. There were shelve linging the, with all kinds of viles and potions.

The next thing I knew, the ground was hurtling at me at breakneck speed. _This is the end! _thought, staring at the cold, unforgiving sharp rocks below me.

I closed my eyes tight, and thanked Jashin for letting me meet the Akatsuki.

.

.

.

.

"Tobi can't find Sakura!" Tobi called. Pein frowned, they had searched the entire store by now, where else could she have gone?

"Ugh...guys...?" Deidara stumbled back from behind a rack of Barbie costumes.

"What?" Itachi snapped, ready to murder the poor dummy that was modeling Sakura's Halloween costume.

Deidara gulped. "There's a door back there," He said, pointing at the back of the store.

They guys followed him to where he was pointing, and Pein fearlessly cracked open the door. He let out an ear-splitting scream.

"What? What is it?" Deidara sked urgently. Pein grinned at him.

"Nothing, just wanted to freak you out."

Kakuzu smacked him and walked through the door. The rest eventually followed him. They kept walking down the dark hallway until, finally, reaching another door. This one revealed a dark purple room with a gaping hole right in the middle.

There was nothing else.

"You don't think...?" Kisame started, but his friend's grave looks confirmed his worst fear.

"Well," Itachi stated, looking down the dark tunnel. "Let's go save her."

And then he jumped into the hole, the rest of Akatsuki following him.

.

.

.

.

"Owwww..." Sakura whined, rubbing her poor head. She had landed face-first onto a mountain of...pillows?

_That's weird, didn't there use to be a buch of spikey rocks here?_

Sakura shook her head and stood up. She dusted off her costume, and stumbled down the comfy hill.

As she got to the bottom, a gaso escaped her petal pink lips. A colorful rainforest surrounded her, and she could hear the running water of a waterfall somewhere nearby.

Sakura make a quick decision to go exploring, after all, why let this moment go to waste?

She spotted a stone path leading into the forest, and took that. Hopefully, it would lead her somewhere where someone could explain what was happening to her.

.

.

.

.

Back in the costume store, Orochimaru laughed manically. "Soon, Kabuto, my little whore, those Akatsuki will learn not to mess with me."

He laughed evilly as his white haired bitch looked on. He wor a sexy nurse costume, which was wrong in so many ways. "Yes, Orochimaru-sama."

Orochimaru seemed to snap out of whatever evil daze he had been in. "Are you ready for part two?" He asked misciviously, pulling his Dark Vador mask over his face.

"Indeed I am," Kabuto informed him, and they both left the costume store, leaving a very confused cashier in their wake.

"What the fuck..." Gaara thought, taking off his witch hat. Forget about his work shift, Sakura needed him!

And so, as Orochimaru and Kabuto climbed into their black pedovan, Gaara slipped into the truck without either of them knowing.

He clutched the plastic sword in his hands. _Sakura...I'm coming for you..._

.

.

.

.

Sakura stared at the empty tea party set up in front of her. Weren't there supposed to be more people here? Either way, it meant food, and she could use some food.

Sakura picked up one of the untouched cresants on the small circular table. She bit into the bread, savoring each bite.

Or at least, she _would_ have. That is, if the ground hadn't swallowed her up up like she wanted to the cresant. The floor opened up beneath her, and Sakura fell into yet another hole. This one, however, wouldn't be as fun.

She landed on her bum in the middle of a packed intersection five minute later. Sakura almost screamed when a car came barreling at her, but a second before she was yanked by her costume collar and into a dark van.

Sakura was about to thank her savior, but she was roughly thown into the back seat and handcuffed.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" She screeched, wondering just what the hell was happening. _Maybe I bumped my head on something...?_

But the man, who was the same one to throw her down the hole, just threw her a concerning pedosmile.

Sakura gulped, she could tell something bad was about to happen. And she wasn't even dress properly.

.

.

.

.

"OOOOOH! TOBI WANTS TEA!"

"TO FUCKING BAD!"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP, NOBODY'S GETTING TEA!"

And then all of the Akatsuki fell down the same hole Sakura had just moments before. Itachi groaned, he hadn't even gotten a cresant to go.

.

.

.

.

_Wow O.o I'm not even sure where this came from. Remember, review if you want the next chapter!_


	11. I Heart ?

**::**

**Wanted**

**::**

_**I Heart ?**_

**:: **

"One-hundred and ninety-nine snakes on a plane! One-hundred and ninety-nine snakes!" Creepy Snake Dude and his bitch sang together. Prior to belief, Oro-chan could sing better than Beyonce.

Fer Serious.

Anywho, back to the plot. In case you forgot what happened one chapter ago, I was kidnapped by my pedofriend and his pedobitch. But all is good and safe, now you can sleep peacefully small child-

WHO THE FUCK AM I KIDDING? THIS IS _HORRIBLE_!

I, Sakura Haruno, HAVE BEEN KIDNAPPED. This is so distressing. I need a knight and shining armor, or at least a kidnapper that can actually sing.

"Take one down, suck the poison out, ninety-eight snakes on a plane!" Over the noise of my captors voices, I heard someone call my name from the trunk of the pedovan.

"Sakura!" It hissed, I began to fear that I was developing a fear of snakes.

"Whose there?" I whispered back, as Kabuto and Orochimaru launched into the chorus.

"It's me, Gaara," The voice whispered back.

My heart did this weird little thing that felt like it stopped beating for a moment, but that's impossible, because if my heart stopped beating, then I would be dead.

I dun wanna die.

"Gaara?" I whispered back, my voice betraying at the confidence I didn't feel. In another second I would break down crying, just like I always do.

Except now, Naruto and Sasuke aren't here to save me.

Those _bastards_.

Gaara seemed to sense my discomfort, and said "Don't worry, I'll get us out of here."

"How did you even end up in the trunk anyway?"

There was a long pause, and I suddenly got the thought that Gaara could be blushing.

"It's a long story," He said finally, "But we need to get out of here."

My lower lip quivered like a leaf in the wind. "How?"

"Eventually, Orochimaru will have to go to a rest stop. That's when we'll make our escape."

I started to nod, then realized he couldn't see me through the worn leather seats. "Okay," I said.

We lapsed into silence after that, waiting for the right time to put our plan into action.

.

.

.

.

"Okay, were the fuck are we?" Hidan growled in Tobi's face. Tobi tapped the right side of his mask with his pointer finger.

"Tobi needs his noggen to find out, now get the hell out of Tobi's face." Tobi said, voice as cheery as always.

Hidan took a step back, obviously disturbed.

Pein shook his head at his band of bitches. Obviously, they knew nothing of the art of Saving The Fucking Pink One Before She Gets Raped.

"We're back were we started, in the costume shop. Why don't we just take Hidan's van and search for Sakura?" He suggested.

"Good idea," Sasori commented. "But we should probably split up."

Pein nodded, and the Akatsuki took that as their signal to get the hell out of there. Sasori and Deidara climbed into the Barbie Dream Car, Itachi and Kisame a sleek black thing (SPY CAR), Zetsu and Pein into a green punch-buggy, and Hidan and Kakuzu were about to hop in the pedovan, but were interrupted by an outraged cry.

"SOME BITCH STOLE MY CAR! I'LL FUCKING SACRIFICE THEIR ASS!"

"Van," Itachi correcting, slamming down on the petal and driving off before Hidan could kill him.

.

.

.

.

"Are you ready to go?" Gaara asked me. We had finally managed to slip out of the van when Orochimaru left us waiting in front of some mega-pink Barbie dream house. Kabuto said he lived there, but Kabuto was also supposed to be making sure they didn't do anything like, um, RUNAWAY.

But that did not matter, because Kabuto was laying, unconscious, on the white pavement in front of us.

See? Hanging out with gang members has it's props.

Thinking of the guys made me want to cry. Which is weird, because I thought I hated them, but here I am missing them. Maybe I'm bipolar.

"Let's go," Gaara whispered in my ear. A shiver ran down my spine, and I nodded.

On the count of three, we sprinted across the neatly kept lawn, and out the white gate that was normally locked tighter then a fat dude's mansion.

As we passed a bright pink Corvette with two angry looking teens sitting in it, I started to strain to keep up with Gaara. It wasn't easy, though. His legs were so much longer than mine.

Gaara noticed my struggle, and in a quick, smooth motion he grabbed my hand and pulled me up into his arms.

My face flushed an even deeper shade of red, and not from over-exertion.

As comfy as it was in Gaara's arms, he didn't seem as though he had any intention of stopping soon.

"Um, Gaara, where-" And then something clicked. Something that should've clicked two paragraphs ago. Pink car. Angry teens.

DEIDARA AND SASORI!

"GAARA! STOP!" I screeched. He stopped sprinting without even tripping over his own feet, which made me mad. Why couldn't I be that graceful?

I was set down on the sidewalk, and suddenly had the urge to pout childishly. I didn't get the chance, however, because right then the pink car I had spotted parked on the side of the street and two of my favorite guys came out to greet me.

"Sakura!" Deidara and Sasori shouted in unison. They both hugged me-squishing me between their bodies and setting inner Sakura off on another rape rant.

Deidara pulled back, only to grab my shoulders and look at me with concerned ocean blue eyes. "You scared the shit out of us, un,"

I giggled. "My costume Isn't _that _scary,"

"You're right," Deidara grinned, "Mine is."

I then realized that he was, in fact, still in the French maid costume. I burst into a fit of laughter that didn't stop until the rest of the Akatsuki showed up in their cars, save for Hidan, who looked sweaty and angry and so ragged he probably walked all the way here.

"Whose that?" Itachi asked, glaring at Gaara. _Oh, shit, _I thought. I had almost forgot he was there. What a horrible way to repay him for saving me, I felt like a horrible person.

"Guys," I introduced, "This is Gaara. Gaara, this is the Akatsuki."

Despite my efforts, the glaring contest continued. In fact, the rest of the gang even joined in.

_**Bitches, how DARE they glare at our cherry panda!**_

_When did YOU get here?_

_**You see, when a man and a woman love each other, they-**_

_MAKE IT STOP!_

_**-buy a baby from Babies R' Us. It's just like Neopet's, only not stupid.**_

_YOU CAN BUY BABIES?_

_**Indeed. **_

I made a mental note to type "Babies" into Ebay the next time I go online shopping. When I looked up, however, I noticed that my gang o' bitches and Gaara were all staring at me strangely.

_Did I say that out loud. _

Itachi's stiff nod was all I needed for conformation.

Gaara threw his arm around my shoulders, and the awkward silence was suddenly broken. I would've been thankful if it wasn't what he did next.

He leaned in and kissed me fiercely. I was too shocked to do anything but close my eyes and stand there while Gaara pried open my mouth and wrestled my tongue. His tongue kicked my tongue's butt, and I found myself pressed against the cute little picket fence that lined the sidewalk.

Finally, we broke apart.

Que smirk. "Come to Victoria's Secret more often," Gaara whispered against my lips, "I'll help you pick out something better then a jacket."

And then he strut off down the block, leaving me to contemplate the meaning of life. Oh, I was aware of the Akatsuki watching me like a hawk, but the last thing I wanted to do was face them.

Unfortunately, Karma loves to screw me over.

"Why the fuck did he get to kiss you!" Hidan raged. He was stomping back and forth, leaving little indents wherever he stepped. A few more seconds, and he would have his very own rut.

Itachi took my face in his hands, making me look deep into his charcoal eyes. "Sakura-chan, I thought I was the only one you kissed," He backed me against the fence, hips hitting mine, and was about to lean in and kiss me until Sasori pulled me away.

_Thank you, _I whispered mentally, at least until Sasori grabbed my waist and nuzzled my neck. "At least I know I was your first kiss,"

Hidan growled, and yanked me up in his arms. "She fucking likes me best!" He fumed, pushing me into his rut and hovering over me. I blushed furiously.

"Hidan..." I trailed off, trying to sound stern. He just grinned manically down at me, trailing kisses down my neck and yanking at the hem of my shirt.

Suddenly, Hidan was liftedpmore like thrown-off of me. I looked up to find none other then Zetsu standing above me.

"Are you alright?" He asked, helping me to my feet. I nodded, not trusting my voice.

I felt someone grab my other hand, and turned to see none other then Hidan. He was thown over the fence by Kakuzu, though.

Kakuzu grabbed my elbow, looking as if he wanted to say something, but Hidan used his scythe to back over the fence and land on top of him. I caught a glimpse of Pein then, who looked frustrated and oddly...jealous?

_It was just one little kiss, _I thought, _How could one little kiss set off all of thing?_

_**It's the domino affect, darling. You've got to quit pretending you're not playing with their hearts. **_

_But I'm not!_

I severly hoped I didn't say that out loud. Thankfully, however, the boys looked like they were too occupied with fighting each other to notice little old me anymore. I back away from the fray until my back his something hard. Something hard, that felt distinctly like a six pack.

"Hey, un," Deidara smirked, clearly amused. I crossed my arms over my chest and 'hmphed,' not seeing what was funny about the situation.

He leaned in and lowered his voice to a whisper, "I got an idea, un," Deidara grinned, and it occurred to me that those perfect blue eyes masked a complete madman. "Let's ditch these losers and go back to my place to watch movies."

I considered that for a moment, and came up with several possibilities on what could happen if I chose to go with my hot blond buddy.

1. Inner Sakura's rants on rape could turn out to be meaningful. However, it's not considered rape if both parties are willing.

2. The rest of the gang would stalk us there, and me and Deidara would play _spy_ until we lost them.

3. We would go, watch movies at his house, and live happily ever after.

To tell the truth, the last one sounded perfect. I would just have to make him change out of the maid outfit.

"Okay," I grinned. "Let's go!"

.

.

.

.

"Kabuto?"

"Y-yes, Orochimaru-sama?"

(Pedosmile)

"Where did the Pink One go?"

(Awkward swallow)

"I'm not exactly sure, sir,"

"Ah."

"Um..."

"I see."

"Orochimaru-sama?"

"Kabuto."

"Yes?"

"Get the Whip."

.

.

.

.

_Awww! And so they live happily ever after! Or do they? O.o Review if you want to find out! By the way, I hope you're all happy with this chapter! I tried to use all of your ideas! Hopefully there will be some ItachixSakura next chapter, but for now, it's all DeidaraxSakura._


	12. Hungry Heart

**::**

**Wanted**

**::**

_**Hungr**__**y Heart**_

**::**

"Deidara!" I giggled, "Let go of me!"

He shook his head and grinned down at me. "Not until you fess up, un."

I blushed furiously, embarrassed beyond belief. "Ugh! Please just let this go!" I begged. We were currently playing Truth or Truth at his house whilst Kick-Ass played on the small TV in front of us.

Now, all this may seem dandy to you, but Deidara saw Truth or Truth as Life or Death. If you refused to answer a question then he would pin you to the couch underneath him until you spilled your soul out to him. I was currently in this situation.

Suck my candy cane, fangirls.

But seriously, I should've taken inner Sakura's advice.

_**To late for that now, my little heartbreaker.**_

_HELP ME. That's what little voices in your head are for!_

_**Who told you that? Little voices in your head normally signal an unraveling of sanity.**_

_But I had that before I got you._

_**You got me around the same time you met the Akatsuki.**_

_Holy shit...you're right..._

_**See? I am useful!**_

_...suck my candy cane, bitch._

_**Gladly. I love peppermint.**_

_IT'S MOTHERFUCKIN CHERRY!_

_**DAMMIT!**_

"Sakura? You still with me?" Deidara shook the shoulders he was currently pinning to his ratty living room couch.

"Suck my candy cane, bitch..." I mumbled. It took me a minute to realize that I said that out loud. To. DEIDARA.

"What?" He laughed. I sighed in relief. _He doesn't think I'm crazy!_

"Nothing," I grinned somewhat sadistically, "hey, do you mind, oh, I don't know...GETTING OFF OF ME?"

He returned my grin. "Not until you tell me."

I frowned. "No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes!"

"No!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"SUCK MY CANDY CANE, BITCH!"

"SUCK MY FIRST, BITCH!"

*Awkward Silence*

"No."

"No to what?"

"The first one."

"Tell meeeeeeee,"

"Quite wining, you pansy." I teased.

Deidara put on a mock shocked expression and put one hand over his heart, since the other one was still holding me down. "You cut me, Sak, you cut me deep."

I laughed at his idiocy. "You're a moron."

"You're a moron," he stuck his tongue out at me. "And at least I have an excuse."

"And that would be?" I prompted him.

"I'm a blond." He said smugly. I burst out laughing.

"So..._do _the curtains match the drapes?" Deidara asked, referring to the last question he asked me.

"Deidara! I said _DROP IT_!"

He jumped off of me just as my knee made a beeline for his 'man parts,' as my father puts it. "OH SHIT! She's gone Hulk!"

Face red from embarrassment and anger, I chased him all around the living room and followed him up the stairs and through the hallway. We didn't stop running until Deidara slid into his bedroom and I followed. He shut the door and we both collapsed laughing.

.

.

.

.

Pein was _not_ in a happy mood.

First off, the girl he mightprobablymaybe like was molested by the rest of his gang. Said gang was currently beating the shit out of each other over this girl. And said girl and said soontobedead blond Akatsuki member were nowhere to be seen.

Ooooh, no. Pein was _not_ a happy camper.

But, unfortunately, being leader of a gang was hard work. If the Akatsuki all took out each other before the police did, Pein would have a very hard time finding new gang members that would willingly follow him with no promise of health care. He would have to stop them.

"ALRIGHT!" Pein suddenly boomed over the heads of the brawling Akatsuki. "QUITE BEATING THE SHIT OUT OF EACH OTHER!"

Everyone went still. Even Hidan froze his punch aimed at Tobi in mid-swing to listen to Pein. "SAKURA AND DEIDARA ARE NOT HERE, WHICH IMPLIES THAT THEY ARE SOMEWHERE TOGETHER!" He shouted.

"Well?" Pein demanded. "What are you all still standing here for? GO FIND THEM!"

The Akatsuki jumped into action. Itachi and Kisame slid into Itachi's car, followed by Hidan and Kakuzu. Tobi, Zetsu, and Sasori all followed soon after, and Pein got in last.

"STEP ON IT!" He ordered.

And they did.

"TOBI WANTS THE RADIO ON!"

"NOBODY GIVES A FUCK!"

.

.

.

.

"D-Deidara! I c-can't b-breath!" I gasped.

I was laughing so hard I couldn't breath. It didn't help that Deidara wouldn't stop tickling me.

_**Pffft, you like that he's touching you.**_

_Maybe I do. You got a problem with that?_

_**Nope, I'm good with loosing our V-card to Dei-Dei.**_

_OMG. I never said I like him that much..._

_**You never said you like him. Period. **_

_You-_

_**BUT GOD DAMN THAT BOY IS HOT. FUCK HIM. FUCK HIM NOW.**_

_NOBODY IS FUCKING ANYBODY TONIGHT!_

_**Then why is Deidara taking his shirt off?**_

_Deidara is not ta-OH SHIT!_

Sure enough, Deidara had taken this moment to stop trying to tickle me to death and instead host a strip show. "Um...is there a reason you've decided to take your shirt off?"

Deidara looked at me quizzically, as if it was natural for him to take his shirt off in his room with a girl in the premisis. Which, come to think of it, he probably was. "I just thought it was getting kind of hot in here, un." He explained like I was missing the obvious.

"So you STRIP?"

Deidara gave me this weird half-smirk that made butterflies flutter up in my stomach. "Does me being half naked bother you?"

I swear I choked on air when he said that. "Did you seriously just quote _Twilight_?"

"You didn't answer the question."

"You didn't ask a question. You quoted _Twilight._"

"I thought girls like that stuff, un."

I shrugged. "Some do."

"Do you count as one of the some?" He asked in an oddly flirty tone. Was it me, or were our faces getting closer together?

"Um..." I blushed, "Those cheesy lines don't work on me." How come I didn't notice him sit down like _rightnext _to me?

Deidara leaned forward a little, trapping me against him and the side of his bed. "So what lines do work on you?"

"Um..." I trailed off shyly. I was blushing like crazy, I'm sure. But I couldn't help it.

"Sakura..." Deidara whispered, his warm breath fanned out across my face. "I...like you."

I gasped right as he dipped his head down to kiss me. Electricity surged through me. My toes curled. The hair on the back of my neck stood up straight. It was everything I wanted and everything I never expected from kissing Deidara, and it was over way too soon.

Deidara leaned away from me, smiling lazily, "Wow." was all he said.

Suddenly, the door burst open, and a tall man with wrinkles and muddy brown hair came pounding into the room. He was holding a bottle of whisky in a death grip in his hand, even though he already looked beyond wasted.

"DEIDARA!" He shouted. "WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT BRINGIN' DEM SLUTS HOME FROM SCHOOL?"

My mouth dropped to the ground. Did this guy, who I don't even know, just call me a _slut?_

_**OH HELL NO.**_

I stood up, still a little shaky from me and Deidara's kiss, and pointed an accusing finger at the man. "I'm not a whore, asshole!"

He simply laughed. "Feisty, eh son?" He patted a furious-looking Deidara on the shoulder. "Like your mom, and look where I am now! She left me with _you!"_

He said _you _like it was some sick disease, and the next moment he was unconscious on the ground, and Deidara was holding a heavy flashlight over his head.

His looked at me and his eyes softened. "Sakura..."

I was near tears. "Son?" _That _is your father?" I pointed at the drunken lump soaking up the carpet.

"I-" He seemed to choke on his words, and I swear my heart almost broke.

"Deidara!" I threw my arms around his middle and his my face from view. It took a moment, but Deidara hesitantly put his arms around me too.

_**If you're not careful, you just might fall in love with this guy.**_

_I know. That's what I'm afraid of._

"What the fuck happened in here?" Hidan asked. He stomped into the room, and the rest of the equally as confused Akatsuki followed after him. Sasori was the only one who seemed somewhat aware of the situation.

"Your dad again?" He asked. I tried to gauge his reaction, but the bitch had his poker-face on.

I noted a flash of orange by the door, and sure enough, the next moment Tobi bounded into the room, pushed Deidara out of the way, and glomped me.

"Tobi..." Deidara seethed.

"TOBI WAS SO WORRIED WHEN WE SAW SAKURA WAS GONE!" He sniffed, still squeezing the life out of me. He leaned close to whisper in my ear, "Itachi-san though Deidara-san was doing bad things to Sakura-chan."

I smothered a giggled and looked over at Itachi. He smirked at me like he always does.

_**I wonder what he looks like when he smiles...**_

_Huh, me too..._

Itachi, still smirking at me, said "Let's get out of here." He elegantly stepped over Deidara's father and made his way out the door. The rest of us followed hesitantly after.

Deidara just shook his head. "I don't see how he can remain calm through things like this."

I shrugged and grabbed his hand. "Who cares? It's over. I'm tired. You guys are taking me home no matter what." I smiled gently, "And I think you should stay over someone else's house tonight."

Deidara grinned. "Is your house an option?"

I laughed out loud. "Hell no. But I'm sure Hidan would be more than happy to share his bachelor pad."

Deidara grimaced and then we both laughed, climbed into Itachi's car, and drove off into the night.

Once I got home I went straight into my room and went to sleep, content with the knowledge that I was learning more about the Akatsuki, and would finally be able to help them.

.

.

.

.


	13. Footprints on my Heart

**:: **

**Wanted **

**::**

_**Footprints on my Heart**_

**::**

The next morning I found myself in a somewhat unusual situation. "Sasori? What are you doing in my room?"

He smiled in a somewhat sadistic way. "I'm taking you to school."

Now, inner was screaming at me not to listen, that this was all some huge rape scheme, but since when do I listen to _her?_I had nothing to worry about. Sasori liked me, he didn't want me dead like before we all knew each other.

I hoped.

"Whatever floats your boat," I shrugged, hopped out of bed, and padded into the bathroom. "But I gotta get ready first!" I called out before slamming the door on his pretty face.

I decided to ignore the maniacal laughter coming from out side my bathroom and went through my normal routine of showering, blow drying my hair and straightening it.

"Sasori!" I called from inside the bathroom, "Can you grab me some clothes from my dresser?" I asked. There was no way in hell I was about to let him see me clad in nothing but a towel. But it didn't seem like I had anything to worry about, because Sasori didn't answer.

"Sasori?" I called again. Hesitantly, I peeked into my room. It was pitch black. Something was up, I could _taste_ it.

"Hello?" I padded out into the room, which, like in all the horror movies, was a stupid thing to do. Next thing I knew, the lights were flicked on and the entire Akatsuki was standing in my room, big stupid grins plastered on their faces. Except for Itachi. He was too cool to look stupid.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SAKURA!"

My eye twitched.

There grins faded.

"What. Are. You. Doing. In. My. HOUSE?" I demanded, holding the towel tighter than Hidan's ass.

"It's your birthday...?" Deidara said, though it sounded like a question.

"THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN BARGE INTO MY HOUSE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!" Dammit, _I'm in a fucking towel_ was what I really wanted to say, but that was way too embarrassing.

Silence.

More silence.

"We got you a gift." Zetsu was the first to speak.

I forced myself to calm down. "Fine. Just get out so I can at least get dressed." The stupid grins returned, and the Akatsuki calmly filed out of my room, one at a time.

Hidan was the last to exit. He winked at me and said "I bet you've got fucking great tits." Before slamming my door.

"Damn Jashinist..." I muttered.

.

.

.

.

"Since it's your birthday, you get to pick who you want to drive you to school," Pein explained. "Feel free to choose me." He added with a cute smirk.

"Okay," I smiled, "C'mon Itachi."

"Sakura-chan doesn't want to drive with Tobi?" Tobi cried. I patted him on the head and hugged him. "I'm sorry, Tobi, I just don't think you can drive that well..."

Tobi wiped a tear from his eye. "S'okay, Sakura chan. Tobi still loves you." I was a bit shocked when he said the _L _word, but I hid it quite well.

At least, I thought I hid it well, until I slid into Itachi's sleek black car and he said "It's true, you know."

"What is?"

"He loves you. We all do, or, we all at least _care _about you. It's gonna kill them when you leave to visit Konoha this Christmas."

I looked at him in surprise. "How do you know?"

Itachi gave me one of his famous smirks. "I always know."

I thought for a moment. "Well, it wasn't my intention to get you to like me...I just didn't want you guys to kill me."

"Then you shouldn't have tattled on us. I had to hire a lawyer to get us out of jail."

I shook my head. "I'm not going to apologize. It's just, when I saw you beating up that kid...it reminded me of my friend Naruto. That boy just looked so...sad. But Naruto always keeps up hope, no matter what. He changed me and Sasuke for the better, I swear." I smiled in a nostalgic way, man, did I miss Konoha.

From the drivers seat, I heard Itachi chuckle softly. My jaw dropped. "Did you just _laugh?"_

Itachi shot me a look. "I chuckled, big difference."

"You laughed!" I cried, happily. "You laughed! You laughed! You laughed! You laughed! Itachi Uchiha has _emotions!"_

"Well you don't have to _shout! _We don't want the whole world to know!" He fumed.

I giggled, and smiled at him. "Back to the point. If you didn't want me to tell on you, you should've left that kid alone."

"Sakura," Itachi started smartly, "That kid was trying to sell drugs to freshman."

If I had been drinking something, I would've spit it out all over the car's shiny black leather interior.

"Oh my Jashin!" I gasped, "Hey, where are we going?" I asked, finally noticing the road we were on did not lead to school.

Itachi smirked at me in a way that said "This is the _real _payback, bitch."

"We're going to the mall."

"WHY?"

"To buy you a present, obviously. This is your gift."

I was speechless.

We pulled into the parking lot, the rest of the Akatsuki cars there waiting already, and Itachi lifted me into his arms and carried me bridal style into the mall, and towards a fancy-looking dress shop. That's when my voice decided to return.

"Why are we going in there?"

"You need a dress for homecoming, duh, un."

"But I don't wanna go!"

"To bad," Sasori smirked, "You even get to bring one of us as your date."

"Oh, joy." I sighed. This was worse than any payback they could've given me, and I think they knew that, too.

"Ooooh! Tobi likes this dress!" He pulled out a blue and orange peocock dress.

"Um..." I stammered, "That's not really my style, Tobi."

Tobi looked at me, and if I didn't know better, I'd say he was glaring at me through the hole in his mask. "Tobi meant he liked the dress for Tobi."

Before I could respond, I was yanked into a dressing room by a pair of strong arms. I heard a lock snap from behind me, and looked up to see it was none other then Sasori.

"Full circle, eh pinky?" He grinned and leaned down to whisper in my ear. "This is exactly how we met, with me trapping you."

I blushed, and was about to stammer out a reply when inner Sakura interrupted me with an idea. I inwardly smirked. "Maybe, but one thing is different this time," I whispered back.

"Oh?" he prompted me, trailing light kisses down my neck. I fought to keep my head clear.

"This time," I said softly, "I can yell RAPE!"

Instantly, the dressing room door was broken down, and Hidan grabbed me by the arm and dragged me away from Sasori. I stuck my tongue out at him as I was pulled away.

"Damn gingers, I told Pein not to fucking trust 'em..." Hidan fumed.

"Um..." He looked up, startled, as if he had forgotten about me. "Can you let go of my arm?"

Hidan nodded, and I was freed. "Hey," He said before I walked away to find a dress, "Wear something slutty, okay?"

I glared at him. "What? I'm a man!" Hidan demanded.

I just shook my head and wandered over to the racks of dresses. I was so into finding the perfect one of the dance, I jumped when I felt someone tap me on the shoulder.

I whirled around to find none other than Gaara blocking my view of the only exit in the store. "We meet again," He smirked.

"Uh," I swallowed nervously, "Yeah, hi there."

Gaara's smirk widened. "What's a good girl like you doing skipping class?" He walked forward, backing me against a red satin Grandma Dress.

"It's my birthday," I explained, "and they-" I motioned to the Akatsuki. "-wanted to get me a homecoming dress as a gift."

Gaara didn't even look over his shoulder towards the gang of musley teens. "Maybe I should give you a gift too," He leaned in to kiss me, but I distracted him.

"H-hey! What are _you _doing in a women's clothing store?" Gaara's smirk returned. "I work here."

"You must be fucking kidding me."

"SAKURA-CHAN! TOBI FOUND A DRESS FOR YOU!" Tobi suddenly shouted, surprising Gaara and giving me an excuse to escape. "Well, duty calls. I'll see you later, Gaara!"

"I'm working all morning!" He called back. But I was too busy glomping the hell out of Tobi for saving me. It wasn't that I didn't like Gaara, I just didn't want the Akatsuki to beat the shit out of him.

"Do you like this dress, Sakura-chan?" Tobi asked when Zetsu finally pried me off of him. He held an empire waist dress with a floaty black skirt and a pink band under the bust. It was really cute, in my opinion.

"I think Sakura would like this dress better!" Deidara exclaimed, holding up a sparkly pink dress.

"She needs something sluttier." Hidan nodded, as if that were the perfect solution.

"Stop!" Pein shouted, stopping a fight from breaking out. "Let's try this; we'll each pick a dress, put it in that dressing room, and let Sakura try them on and decide which one she likes best. The winner gets to be her homecoming date." He explained, then turned to me. "That okay with you, Sakura?" I nodded my consent.

"Okay! Let the games begin!" Pein holled in a very announcer-like way. I plopped down on one of the many dressing room benches and waited, glad that I now could simply relax.

.

.

.

.

"Sakura-chan~" I heard someone call. "We're done!"

I groaned and got up off the bench. It wasn't very comfy, but somehow I managed to fall asleep. "Do you want me to go in the dressing room?" I croaked.

"Yeah, all the dresses are in there for you already, un."

"Thanks," I mumbled, still half-alseep. I stumbled, and someone grabbed my arm and guided me into the small room and closed the door. I locked it, just in case.

On the rack to my left, a college of red and pink dresses hung. I grabbed the fist one from the pile, stripped off my jeans and pink tank top, and slipped it on.

It was the one Tobi held up to me. I had to say, it looked better on me than it had on the rack. The next one was a one shoulder red dress that went to mid-thigh, the other shoulder was held up by a big red bow, with diamonds encrusted between it. The skirt was flowy and good for dancing in, definitely one of my favorites.

The next one was tight, hot pink, and a halter. f course Hidan's. I discarded that one as soon as I put it on. I reached for the next dress, a teared, diagonal, light pink one shoulder dress that had fake sakura blossoms on the other shoulder. I couldn't even fathom who picked it, but it was stunning.

The next one had to be Itachi's pick, as it was too modest to be any of the other's. I liked Itachi, really, but I didn't like his taste in dresses.

I tried on the last two (a strapless red one, and a long pink one) and didn't even take the rest off their racks, and called through the door "Should I come out with the dress I picked?"

"YES!" They all shouted eagerly.

I slipped on the one shoulder red dress, admired how the rushing detail on my mid-section made my stomach seem so flat, took a deep breath, and walked out of the dressing room.

Silence. And then...

"Why'd you pick Sasori's dress, un?" Deidara asked, half shock and half hurt.

"W-well..." I stuttered, feeling like Hinata, "It was between this one and the light pink one, but I thought this one was a pretty color and it looked more homecoming-ish..." I trailed off.

"The pale pink was mine," He said. I tried to gauge his expression, but couldn't make anything out.

"How much is that?" Kakuzu asked, already pulling out his mini calculator.

"It's fifty bucks, even," Sasori grinned smugly. He grabbed my elbow, "I knew you'd love that dress."

Lots of arguing followed that statement, and I was pushed back into the dressing room to put my normal clothes back on. Even though I was still kind of mad at Sasori, I loved this dress...dammit, but if I say I don't want to go with him it'll just cause more fighting.

_**Face it, chickitee, you're trapped like a rat. **_

_I am not trapped._

_**Yes you are, these boys have you right where they want you. What do you think they're going to do when they find out you're still head over heels for Sasuke.**_

_I'm over him, I told you._

_**Yeah right, you can't even stand the idea of going to homecoming with someone other than him.**_

_That's not true! I'll go to homecoming, and I'll have a great time. Just wait!_

_**Okay, but you can't avoid the truth forever. You've gotta go back to Konoha soon, and when you do, he and Naruto will be waiting for you.**_

_I know. I'll be ready. _

.

.

.

.

"BUT TOBI DIDN'T FIND A DRESS FOR HOMECOMING!"

"YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO WEAR A DRESS, SHITHEAD!"

"WHAT THE FUCK DID I TELL YOU ABOUT USING THAT LANGUAGE, HIDAN?"

"I DON'T FUCKIN-TOBI! GET THE HELL OF ME!"

"TOBI THINKS A HUG WILL MAKE HIDAN-CHAN FEEL BETTER!"

"DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME! I'M TRYING TO DRIVE!"

"Bye guys!" I call as I watched the Akatsuki drive away from my house. Silently, I hoped they didn't get into any crashes on the way home.

"Huh," I murmured to myself, "I'm actually starting to care about them..."

I was so lost in thought, I jumped in surprise when my phone rang. I fumbled to get it out of my back pocket and check the caller ID; it was Ino.

"Hey forehead! It's been forever since we talked, you need to call me more. Anyway, I got some bad news..."

"Oh God, are you pregnant?"

"NO! Why do people always jump to that conclusion? Just because I'm dating Kiba-"

"World Renound Man-Whore,"

"Does NOT mean I'm having sex with him!"

"Back to the topic, Pig. You said you had some back news?"

"Um...yeah. See, here's the thing; Sasuke is gone."

I dropped the phone, then stumbled to pick it up as fast as I could.

"What do you mean he's _gone_?"

"He's-he's gone, Sak. He was at school today, but about five minutes ago Naruto called me saying that Sasuke wasn't at his house, and that everything was a mess...like someone had come in and ransacked the place."

"Ino. Please tell me this is all some sick joke."

"I"m sorry...it's true."

I took a deep breath, and thought long and hard about what could've happened to Sasuke. Was there anyone with a grudge against him? Not really...maybe someone had a grudge against Naruto or...me. Who had a grudge against me? There was only one person I could think of.

Orochimaru.

"Ino, I've got to go."

"Huh? Why?"

"I gotta save Sasuke." I hung up before she could answer, and quickly went to my contact and clicked one I had never used before.

"Hello?" A groggy voice answered.

"Hey, Pein, it's Sakura. Listen, I need the Akatsuki's help."

When answered next, Pein sounded awake and ready for anything. "That's what we're here for."

.

.

.

.

HAHAHA! Cliff hanger, bitches! The more reviews I get, the sooner you find out what happened :3

I know it's been forever since I updated! I'm sorry! I can't help it that my teachers want to kill me slowly, but now it's winter break, so they can suck my candy cane!

Oh yeah, and don't worry about homecoming! I have it all planned out so that Sasori isn't the only one dancing with Sakura ;)

Merry Christmas :) Santa knows all I want is some reviews!


	14. Captive Heart

**::**

**Wanted**

**::**

_**Captive Heart**_

**::**

"Sasuke, come to the dark side...we have cookies." Orochimaru smirked evilly, scaring the shit out of his bitch, Kabuto, and his newest bitch, Sasuke.

"Get the hell away from me, you pedophile!" Sasuke snarled, ready to use some of the kung fu he and Naruto used to practice.

Currently, they were all in a large black van with tinted windows. Kabuto was driving, Orochimaru was riding shotgun, and Sasuke was tied up in the back seat. All he could remember was being knocked out in the empty school gymnasium, and when he woke up he was here.

Orochimaru laughed ominously. "I can't do that, Sasuke-kun, as it would interfere with my plan. He turned around in his seat and stroked Sasuke's chin. "Such a pretty face, such a shame what we have planned for you."

Sasuke's eyes got wide, but he hid his fear as best he could and ripped his chin out of Orochimaru's grasp. "Fuck off."

Orochimaru licked his lips, "Feisty,"

"Overlord Orochimaru-sama," Kabuto said, keeping his eyes on the road like a good evil minion.

"Yes bitch?"

"We are about twenty minutes from our destination."

"Ah, good," He looked back at Sasuke, "It won't be long now before that the Pink One feels my avenging wrath." The smirk that spread across his pale face was enough to made a baby cry.

"Bitch?"

"Yes Overlord Orochimaru-sama?"

"Do you think I could pull of a mustache?"

"Of course you could, Overlord Orochimaru-sama."

"That's what I thought."

Sasuke _pfft_'d. "You'd look like a gay Hitler."

Orochimaru grinned at his newest bitch. "Why, thank you!"

.

.

.

.

"DANANANA! TOBI'S ON A RESCUE MISSION!"

"Tobi, would you please calm down and drive the car?"

"Why the fuck are we letting him drive anyway? Didn't he crash into a bunch of trees last time?"

"What do you care? Your van is apparently just as immortal as you."

"Fuck yeah. That doesn't mean I want his greasy hands all over my baby though."

Sakura sighed, wondering idly why, of all people, she had called the Akatsuki to help her save Sasuke. She stole a hesitant glance over at Itachi.

_Why does he look so calm? He does realize that Orochimaru has his brother, right?_

_**Of course he does, haven't you realized that this is just how he deals with things?**_

_Yeah, but still..._

_**He's worried, I can tell. You should try to console him.**_

_But I'm scared too!_

_**So you can both be scared together.**_

Sakura took a shaky breath, realizing her inner was right. She unbuckled her seat belt and crept slowly over to the other end of the row of seats, to the one that Itachi was occupying.

"Hey," She smiled, but it came out as more of a grimace.

Itachi made no movement to show that he knew she was there, but his finger twitched slightly. _He does that when he's worried; draws into his own little world._

With a burst of courage, Sakura reached out and grabbed his hand, surprising the dark haired teen into looking over at her with shocked eyes. "It'll be okay," She said gently, "We'll get Sasuke back."

At that, Itachi managed a small, very small, smile. "I wouldn't worry too much," He said, "My foolish little brother knows how to take care of himself."

"TOBI SPIES WITH HIS LITTLE EYE A TRAFFIC LIGHT!"

"YOU FUCKING MORON, YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO GO WHEN THE LIGHT IS RED!"

Tobi took one hand off the steering wheel and held it in front of Hidan's face in a 'don't fuck with da Tobi' gesture. "Tobi is _trying _to drive. Bitch."

To shocked to speak, Hidan reverted into his earlier silence. As did the rest of them, not that Sakura minded; Itachi was still holding her hand.

.

.

.

.

Orochimaru had his 'you gonna get raped face' on. This scared Sasuke deeply.

"Kabuto?"

"Yes, master?"

"I think it's time we picked up our...prodigy."

Kabuto smirked. "Yes, sir. I'll call them up right now." He whipped out a pink razor and hit one of the speed dial buttons. "Hello? Yes, It' Kabuto. Listen, we're coming to pick you up, Juugo will fill you in. Be at the south train station in fifteen minutes. Bye."

Kabuto shut the phone and slipped it back in his pocket. Sasuke's eye twitched. Something about that name-Juugo-sounded familiar. Then it clicked. Juugo was that intimidating senior that transferred to Konoha High two weeks ago. What was he doing hanging out with the rape crew?

Sensing his captive's confusion, Orochimaru smirked at Sasuke. "No need to worry about that now, Sasuke. You'll understand everything soon enough."

That was it. Sasuke needed to figure a way out of this, and _fast_.

.

.

.

.

"So...anyone know where we're going?" Sakura asked the group. They were now officially out of Suna, but still had no idea where Orochimaru might be.

"Well," Pein put a hand on his chin. "If Sasuke was kidnapped in Konoha, there's little chance they've made it out of the town yet. We should go there and do some investigating."

Sakura frowned. "But that could take forever! Who knows wha-" Her cry was cut off but the sound of her cellphone ring tone 'sexyback' playing.

There were a few immature giggles before Sakura flipped open her phone. "Hello?"

"Sakura Haruno?" A girl's voice, slightly familiar, asked from the other line.

"Yes? Who is this?"

"You don't need to know that. You just need to know that we have your friend Sasuke, and that we're willing to trade for him."

"What do you want?"

"You to stay away from the Akatsuki. They belong to Orochimaru. Bring them to the south train station, and you can have Sasuke back."

The line went dead. Sakura dropped the phone.

"Sakura? Sakura! What did they say?"

"Are you okay, un?"

"Who the fuck was it!"

Sakura took a deep and shaky breath. What should she tell them? _How much _should she tell them? She looked around at all the worried faces of the Akatsuki, realizing that they were worried for _her_. A month ago, Sakura would've given them up without a second thought. But this wasn't a month ago, this was now, and she had to make a choice.

She shook her head and brushed her hair out of her face. "It was Orochimaru. He's holding Sasuke at the south train station."

Pein nodded, turned to Tobi, and with no protest from Sakura, said "Step on it."

And you bet they did.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke nearly choked. "_Karin? Suigetsu? JUUGO? _WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE?"

Karin rolled her blood red eyes. "We're helping Orochimaru with his plot to kill the Akatsuki for not letting him join them. Duh. By the way, you look really hot in bondage." She smiled and licked her lips.

Suigetsu smacked his forehead. "Way to not give away our entire plan! And...ew."

"Shut up, aquaboy!" Karin snarled. Juugo sighed loudly, getting the attention of everyone in the deserted train station.

"Orochimaru-sama, when are they going to get here?" He asked dutifully.

The pedophile in question shook his head at the boy and smirked evilly. "Patience, my bitches, we still have another hour to prepare."

They all smirked similarly, save for Sasuke, who was trying to hide the fact that he was scared shitless.

He took a look at his surroundings, trying to find the closest exit. The only door in the entire place was straight across from his seat on a bench, and it was guarded by Kabuto. IT seemed like he was trapped. Sasuke sighed and cast his gaze to the dirty tiles, then his eyes widened as an idea popped into his head.

He cast a glance over at Orochimaru's circle, making sure they weren't paying attention to him, and scooted over to the other end of the bench. Just as he thought, the wood it was made out of was jagged and unsanded, especially the end corner he was close to.

Both his hands were tied together behind his back, which worked in his favor for what he was about to try. He bend forward and put the rope that tied his hands together against the rough bench edged and pushed it bad and forth like a saw. The rope began to give out after about two minutes. Sasuke smirked.

.

.

.

.

"Tobi thinks we're here." Tobi said in an uncharacteristically ominous voice. He slowly began to open the door, but was stopped by Sakura.

"Wait! We-uh, we can't just barge in there! We need a plan!" She spat out nervously. None of the Akatsuki knew the real reason she was so jumpy.

To everyone's surprise, it was Kakuzu who answered her. "She's right, we can't just go in there only to find there's a trap waiting for us inside."

Sakura's jaw dropped. she didn't even think Kakzuzu liked her, but here he was agreeing with her. She quickly pulled herself together, though.

"So what should we do?"

"I have an idea." To everyone surprise, once again, it was Zetsu who spoke in a slow monotone.

Pein raised his eyebrows. "And that would be?"

.

.

.

.

"This is Pink Princess to The Terminator, do you see anything?" Sakura whispered into her walkie talkie. Currently, they were inspecting the outside of the station, which so far seemed deserted.

"Terminator to Pink Princess. No, There's nothing over here, over and out." The walkie talkie crackled off, then back to life. "Snoop Dog wants to know who came up with these lame-ass code names?"

It crackled again. "Tob-Twinklebutt did! Sakura-chan likes them, don't you Sakura-chan!"

"Shut up!" Someone else hissed, "You're gonna blow our whole plan!"

"All of you, stop talking so loud." Sakura whispered, "Pink Princess to Darth Vader, have you got anything?"

"It all quite around here, nothing but weeds."

"Green Lantern to Darth Vader, did you say something about weeds?"

"Don't get too excited, their all dead."

**"Even better."**

Sakura sweatdropped. why did she ask these guys to help her again? "Guys, keep looking! There has to be a peephole or some..." She trailed off as something on the wall she was inspecting caught her eye. It was a tiny air vent, small enough for her to fit through but definitely not one of the boys.

"This is Jaws to Pink Princess, are you still there?"

"Yeah," Sakura mumbled distractedly. "I haven't found anything." She said a little louder, making up her mind. "We'll just have to keep looking. Over and out."

Sakura flicked off the walkie talkie so the guys wouldn't hear her pull out the screwdriver she had grabbed from Hidan's car when no one was looking. She undid each screw holding the vent to the wall very quietly, and then slowly eased it off.

The vent was bigger than she had originally thought, Sakura mused. She slipped the walkie talkie in her jacket pocket and crawled into the vent hole. Hopefully, she would be in and out with Sasuke before the boys even noticed she was gone.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke Uchiha was smirking. And no, not because he knew he was getting laid tonight.

Oh no, Sasuke Uchiha was smirking because he had sawed off the bindings on his wrists, and could now until his feet and quietly sneak away from his captors.

"Sasuke." Orochimaru spoke, and the boy in question held his hands behind his back as if they were still tied together. "I think it's time we got to-"

"Orochimaru-sama!" Karin cut him off. Orochimaru's eye twitched.

"What? this betetr be good, I was in the middle of explaining my evil plot."

"Karin already did that for you." Suigetsu smirked. Karin elbowed him in the stomach.

"Do you guys hear that?" She asked, as Suigetsu clutched his stomach and moaned in pain behind her.

"Hear what?" Juugo asked, looking at her curiously. And then they heard it.

It was a light clinking noise, as though someone was repeatedly elbowing thin metal, or, Orochimaru smirked at the thought, as if someone was crawling around in the vents. And he knew exactly who that someone was.

"It would appear that we have a guest," He said calmly, "Juugo, grab that plastic harry potter sword and pound on the vents with it." Juugo did as told, running over to the train station gift shop and grabbing the fake Godric Gryffindor sword, he pushed up the ceiling tiles and pounded on the vents.

.

.

.

.

Someone was trying to break the vents, Sakura could tell. If she didn't move faster, she'd end up right in the midle of the people she was trying to avoid.

The vent shook from the continuous hits against it. A little ahead of her, there was an opening in the vent system that she could look out of. Sakura power-crawled over to it and looked down into the train station.

"Sasuke!" She cried softly. He was sitting on one of the benches, bound by rope and for all the world trying to look strong. Sakura's eyes softened. Then she spotted Juugo, who was beating the shit out of the vent, and Karin, who was beating the shit out of Suigetsu. Kabuto was standing by the door and Orochimaru was smirking like the pedosnake that he was.

There was a crack, and then Sakura was sliding down the vent and falling out onto the train station's dirty tile floors. "Ugh," She groaned.

Karin stopped beating up Suigetsu and smirked. "Well, well, well, if it isn't little Mrs. goodie two shoes herself."

Sakura ignored her, instead choosing to calmly stand up and dust herself off. She locked eyes with Orochimaru. "You. Kidnapped. My. Friend."

"Yes, I did," He said boredly, "But I also told you I'd be willing to make a trade-" He looked around the station, "But it looks like you forgot to bring your end of the deal."

"Shut the hell up, you fucking pedosnake!" Sakura snarled. She pointed an accusing finger at Orochimaru. "You WILL give me back Sasuke, and you WILL leave me and my friends the hell alone!"

Orochimaru smiled in a deranged sort of way. "Or else what?"

Sakura smirked, he had played right into her trap. "Or else we'll have to show you exactly _why _you never mess with the rookie nine, whether we live in Konoha or wherever."

"We? I only see your puny little self." Orochimaru scoffed.

"Oh really?" Sakura asked sweetly. "Ino, NOW!" the 'now' was shouted by both her and Sasuke, who had managed to free himself while Sakura made a distraction, just as she had planned on happening.

Suddenly, Ino, Kiba, Shikamaru, Naruto, Hinata, Shino, Choji, and even Sai burst through the door. They each looked ready for a fight, clad in camo and carrying things like planks of wood and shook up bottles of soda pop.

"GET THEM!" Ino yelled, and so the fighting began. Ino and Sakura ganged up on Karin and pulled at her hair until she scream, while Shikamaru, Choji, and Kiba went after Suigetsu. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sai tried to get the sword from Juugo, and had no luck until Naruto threw his cup of instant ramen in his face and Juugo dropped the sword in favor of cradling his face. "Believe it!" Naruto yelled.

"Griffindork." Sasuke smirked. Naruto bopped him on the head with the sword handle. "Hey! Careful with that thing!"

"Call in backup!" Orochimaru ordered Kabuto. He did as told and seconds later more Orominions showed up.

"Dammit!" Sakura cursed. They were outnumbered. A fat looking guy with a purple bow around his waist was headed towards her, so she did the only thing left to do. Sakura pulled out her walkie talkie and shouted into the speaker, "GUY! GET YOUR ASSES IN THE TRAIN STATION! WE NEED YOUR HELP!"

Almost instantly, nine ready-to-kick-ass gang members pushed past Kabuto and sprang into action. Sakura ran over to them and explained what was going on.

"Why didn't you just tell us you were going in, dammit!" Deidara shouted over the noise of the fight.

Sakura shooker her head, "I didn't want you guys to get hurt. Sasuke is my friend! Not yours!"

"Bullshit!" Hidan screamed, whilst beating the shit out of Kabuto. "Why would we come all this way if we were a bunch of scared ass pussies?"

"Really, Sakura! What were you thinking?" Sasori yelled at her, fending off two orominions with one hand. "We care about you too much to let you do something this dangerous!"

Sakura wiped a stray tear from her eye. "You guys care about me?"

"OF COURSE!" They all shouted simultaneously. The moment was cut short, howver, by Orochimaru's evil laugh.

"MWAHAHAHA! You fools! You actually think you can beat _me_? I've killed more people then you even know, mafia bosses fear me! You think a bunch of teenage kids are a match for _me_?"

The noise of sirens reached over the fighting and Orochimaru's maniacal laughter. Sakura smirked, "Of course not. That't why we called the police before hand."

.

.

.

.

"You haven't seen the last of me!" Orochimaru screamed as he was put into the back of the police van with the rest of his minions. It looked like a tight squeeze.

"Yeah, yeah," Sakura mocked, "You'll be back. We know."

Orochimaru snarled at her, "_You_. This is all _your _fault. You meddling kids!"

The Akatsuki grinned proudly, exept for Zetsu, Itachi, and Kakuzu, who didn't do the whole 'smile' thing.

Sakura sighed as she watched her Konoha friends gather into Ino's BMW. "Bye Sakura!" She called, "I'll see you this Christmas!"

"Yeah!" She smiled tiredly back, "Bye!" Sakura watched as Ino waved, and was prepared to drive off when Sasuke whispered something to her. she smiled, nodded, and beckoned Sakura to come closer. She did and the Akatsuki followed.

Sasuke slid out of the car and walked over to her. "Thanks for saving me," He said, looking at the ground awkwardly.

"No problem," Sakura laughed. "Just try not to get kidnapped by anymore pedophiles."

"I'll do my best," Sasuke smirked. He glanced over her shoulder at the Akatsuki and his face turned serious. Sakura already knew what he was going to say and groaned.

"I'm not going to let them corrupt me, Sasuke." She said to console him. Still, Sasuke looked worried and maybe a little...jealous?

"I still don't like you hanging out with them." He said.

"They helped me save you. And don't forget that one of 'them' is your older brother."

Sasuke's face hardened. "Exactly. You don't know Itachi like I do, he's not as great as you think."

Sakura sighed, "Frankly, I don't care. I"m tired and I wanna go home, Sasuke, so please. I'll see you winter break."

She turned to leave, but Sasuke grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. He turned her back towards him and grabbed the back of her head with his free hand, and kissed her.

Sasuke kissed her.

_Sasuke is kissing me. _

_**I can see that, do you plan on kissing him back?**_

_I think I am._

"Okay, Okay," Pein's loud voice broke the moment. "Time for us to go, Sakura." He pulled her away and sent Sasuke a death glare, to which he just smirked smugly at. "Later, Sak-ur-a," He turned to her, ignoring Pein's and the rest of the Akatsuki's snarls. "I'll see you later." And on that note, Sasuke climbed back into Ino's BMW and they drove off, leaving Sakura with her new Suna friends.

"Hehehe..." she laughed awkwardly. "Well, I sure am tired, let's go!" She skipped over to the pedovan.

Itachi shook his head at her antics, "What is it about her that drives everyone crazy?" He asked no one in particular.

"I don't know, but I like it." Hidan smirked. Sasori rolled his eyes, "We all do, but _I'm _the one that gets her for homecoming tomorrow night."

"We'll see about that, un," Deidara boasted. "She may just get tired of you and come dance with me."

"Everyone knows blue is her favorite color," Kisame smirked. "Obviously, she likes me best."

"Oh, yeah? Wanna bet?"

Kisame huffed. "Yeah, I do!"

"Did someone say bet?" Kakuzu interjected.

Zetsu nodded, "They all think Sakura wants to dance with them at homecoming." He explained. **"But we all know she likes the mysterious type." **Evil Zetsu hinted.

"A bet it is. How about this: Whoever gets Sakura to leave with them at the end of homecoming gets fifty bucks each from the rest of us."

"Deal." They all said.

Pein smirked devilishly, "Let the games begin."

.

.

.

.

Here are the code names, in case you didn't get them:

Pein - The Terminator

Hidan - Snoop Dog

Itachi - Darth Vader

Tobi - Twinklebutt

Kisame - Jaws

Sasori - Pinocchio

Sakura - Pink Princess

Zetsu - Green Lantern

Kakuzu - Ragdoll

Deidara - Bombshell

Wow, this has to be the longest chapter I've ever written O.o But I'm happy with it, what about you? Tell me in a review! The mroe reviews I get, the faster you find out how homecoming went ;D


	15. One to the Heart, One to the Head

**::**

**OrAnGe**

**::**

_**One to the Heart, One to the Head**_

**::**

**ShErBeT**

**::**

It was midnight, and all the Akatsuki members were fast asleep. They were spread out amongst Itachi's living room, each claiming a piece of furniture or ground as there own.

But one member was not asleep, one member had been awake since they had returned home from school that evening. Said member was now rifling through the kitchen cabinets, snickering to himself at how fucking epic he was to have eluded his friend's notice.

"This'll be fucking great..." Hidan murmured to himself, pulling a bottle of cherry vodka out from the Uchihas' wine cabinet. He tucked it under his t-shirt and was about to creep out into his pedovan with his stash until a hand roughly grabbed him by the shoulder.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Kakuzu! Don't fucking do that! You scared the shit out of me you little-"

"I asked you a question." Kakuzu cut off his fellow Akatsuki member, and crossed his arms over his chest.

Hidan scratched the back of his head with his stolen alcohol, trying oh so hard to _not_ look guilty. "I ain't doing shit."

Kakuzu's green eyes narrowed. "Liar. Why do you have a bottle of vodka?"

"I got fucking thirsty."

"No, you didn't. You wanted that for something else."

Hidan's cheeks flamed from anger. "I told you, I JUST GOT FUCKING THIRSTY!"

Instantly, six Akatsuki members were awake and ready to beat the shit out of whoever ruined their peaceful slumber.

"Hidan, you're such an ass." Sasori groaned, upon sight of the silver-haired maniac.

"Seriously, un," Deidara pushed his (sexy) hair out of his face, "You couldn't have waited till, like, _morning _to wake everyone up?"

"Shut the fuck up, you pussy." Hidan huffed childishly.

Deidara was up in an instant, aiming his hair scrunchy at Hidan like a boomerang. "You wanna repeat that, un?"

"Bring it on, shit head!" Hidan jumped up, holding the vodka bottle over his head like a weapon.

"Please refrain from using my mother's alcohol as a bat." Itachi grumbled, shuffling over to Hidan tiredly and whacking him on the back of the head.

Kakuzu smirked, he loved it when Hidan felt pain that wasn't intentional on his part.

"What were you going to do with a bottle of cherry vodka, anyway?" Pein asked curiously, not at all bothered by being woken up. He was used to Hidan's outbursts, after all.

Hidan grinned proudly, pussing out his chest to make himself look more important. "I was gonna use that shit to spike the punch bowl at homecoming tomorrow."

His exclamation was met with silence.

"I'm going back to sleep." Sasori stated. He plopped back down on the couch and the rest of the Akatsuki followed suit.

Hidan stood in the middle of the living room, dumbfounded. "So...I can keep the motherfucking vodka?"

More Silence. Hidan took that as a yes.

.

.

.

.

It was a beautiful morning over at the Haruno household. Birds were chirping, butterflies were flying, and Sakura Haruno was grumbling obscenities as she awakened for school that day.

She stretched her arms and climbed out of bed. It was while she was pulling her light green top over her head that Sakura realized that it was Saturday.

"Fuck!" She flung the shirt at her bed. "I could've slept in!"

"But then I wouldn't be able to do this, un," Deidara smirked from the bedroom doorway, his car keys dangling lazily from one hand.

Sakura did what any teenage girl in her situation would do. She screamed.

"YOU PERVERT!"

Deidara just chuckled and strut into her bedroom, closing the door behind him. "So, today is homecoming."

Sakura turned away from him and quickly threw on a pair of sweatpants and a long sleeve loose top. "What did I tell you guys about coming in my room naked! And yes, I know tonight is homecoming. You're forcing me to go, remember?"

He grinned, "Yeah. To bad you're going with Sasori...save me a dance?" Deidara pulled her onto the bed next to him and leaned a little too close for comfort.

The butterflies that were sleeping in Sakura's stomach woke up and fluttered around. She blushed the same shade as her hair. "Um...yeah,"

Deidara smiled and kissed her lightly on the lips, "Thanks, I'll meet you out in the car, okay? It's just me, Sasori, you, Kakuzu, Tobi, and Hidan today. The rest of the guys had something to do." And then he bounced out of her room and out of the house, and Sakura was left to wonder _what_ exactly just happened.

"Dammit! He's so confusing..."

.

.

.

.

"Turn on the fucking radio!"

"Tobi takes orders from no one!"

"Tobi'll fucking take orders from me or I'll fucking bash his face into the fucking steering wheel!"

Kakuzu turned a page of the thin orange book he was currently reading. Sakura wondered how he was so good at blocking them out.

Tobi had somehow convinced the Akatsuki that he should be allowed to drive the pedovan again, and had picked Sakura up earlier this morning. She still had no idea where they were going, but she'd learned that, with the Akatsuki, to expect the unexpected.

"I'm fucking hungry!" Hidan whined from the back seat, Kakuzu simply continued to flip through his book, so I took the honor of saying "Hi, Hungry. Nice to meet you, I'm Sakura!"

Hidan glared at her with as much venom as he could manage. "I said. I'm fucking HUNGRY!"

Kakuzu finally put down his book and rolled his eyes, "Unless you plan on paying for your own food, you'll stay that way."

I grinned and stuck my tongue out at him, "Haha, you got OWNED!"

Hidan snarled at me, "I'M. FUCKING. HUNGRY. Respect it, bitches."

I was about to reply with something equally colorful in language, when Tobi swerved and I went flying into Sasori's lap. He raised an eyebrow an me.

"I so did not plan that!" I insisted. Still, he didn't look convinced.

"Get off her, un," Deidara glared at Sasori, who put an arm around my waist and glared back.

"Um...excuse me?" I tried to get out of Sasori's death grip on me. Neither of them answered.

"Helloooo?" I tried again, still struggling. Finally I gave up and waited patiently for them to realize that I was still there.

It wasn't long, however, because a few minutes into their staring contest someone threw an orange book at Sasori's head, giving me an effective escape when his hand flew up to the injured spot.

I smiled and crawled into the back seat with Hidan and Kakuzu. "Thanks for that,"

Kakuzu nodded his head, and told Sasori to give him his book back.

"Hell no! You almost killed me with that thing!"

"I threw it at your head. That very rarely results in death."

I rolled my eyes at their bicker. Boys were so immature. But wait...why wasn't Hidan joining in and adding fuel to the fire like he always did? I turned to look at him and saw that he was staring out the window dreamily, his scythe dangling loosely at his side.

"Hidan?" I poked him.

He jumped in his seat, hitting his head on the roof of the van. "BITCH! DON'T FUCKING SNEAK UP ON ME!"

At the sight of his red face I burst out laughing, even though Hidan was screaming at me to "STOP FUCKING LAUGHING BEFORE I SACRIFICE YOUR ASS TO JASHIN-SAMA" Actually, it just made me laugh harder.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Kakuzu-in all his maskman glory-look at up strangely.

"People like you are the reason I'm on medication." Was all he said.

"...can't...breath!" I choked out between fits of laughter.

Hidan glowered at Kakuzu like a wild dog ready to bite. "Don't piss me off today, I'm running out of places to hide the bodies."

The scary thing was, he sounded dead serious.

And I was _still laughing._

Hidan turned his glare on me. He grabbed my chin with his hand and yanked it up so it was an inch away from his face. "Not so funny, now, huh pink bitch?"

I wrinkled my nose in distaste, "Poof be gone, your breath is too strong, I don't wanna be mean, but you need Listerine, not a sip, not a swallow, but the whole friggin bottle!"

Everyone laughed at my little poem, except, of course, for Hidan. His cheeks got red and his glare intensified. "You'll pay for that," And then he kissed me.

Hidan's kiss was just as I imagined it would be. He was rough and demanding, forcing my mouth open with his and biting my bottom lip. He pressed me against the seat and was about to make it to second base before Deidara and Sasori yanked him off me.

They practically beat the shit out of him after that, but Hidan just kept grinned, like a freaking psyco. He even looked at me and said "Damn, bitch!" Before Kakuzu knocked him unconcious with his orange book.

"Well, shit. That thing is dangerous." I noted, looking at Kakuzu in a new light. He would forever have me respect for kicking Hidan's ass by just throwing a book at him.

Kakuzu shrugged, and if I didn't know better, I'd say he was blushing. "The idiot was getting on my nerves."

"Tobi spys a punch buggy! NO PUNCH BACK!"

"OW! Tobi, why the fuck did you just slap me, un?"

"Tobi saw a punch buggy!"

Deidara lunged at Tobi, a death look in his eyes. He got the masked teen in a headlock while Tobi squirmed and scratched at him.

While I was watching them try to beat the shit out of each other, a funny thought occurred to me.

_If Deidara is trying to kill Tobi, then who is driving the car?_

I looked over to the drivers seat. It was empty.

"SHIT!" I screamed, jumping over the back of the seat and landing in from of the wheel. I turned and narrowly avoided crashing into a cute red punch buggy. Seeing an escape, I swerved into a Rite Aid parking lot and parked the car as best I could. Damn Mom for not letting me get my license till summer.

At that moment, when I was catching my breath from my epic Matrix-like moment, Hidan decided to prove he was awake and say "Fuck, that was _hot._" Before Kakuzu threw another book at him.

.

.

.

.

"Why do we have to pick up the tuxes, anyway?" Kisame grumbled. Currently, they were at Kakashi's Sexyman Tuxedo Shop, waiting to get their clothes for tonight.

"I told you," Pein explained patiently, "WE ARE GOING TO RUIN THE OTHER'S TUXES." He was getting tired of repeating himself.

Itachi smirked, glad that he had suggested they split up for the day. "Do you really think Sakura wants to dance with someone in a pink tux?" He asked Kisame.

Jaws nodded, realizing that someone with blue skin had a betetr chance with Sakura then someone in a pink tux. "Nice plan. They'll never expect it."

Zetsu sighed. wondering why he hung out with these idiots.

"They're going to be mad at us."

**"But who gives a shit?"**

Pein nodded at his bitches, even though tonight he knew he would crush them all and win the bet, he would still act civil to them.

.

.

.

.

"I'm still fucking hungry."

I rolled my eyes, but still stayed at far away from Hidan has possible, lest he attempt another rape. "We're right in front of Rite Aid, let's just go in there and get some food."

Of course, no trip to Rite Aid with the Akatsuki is just to 'get some food'. As soon as we walked in the store Deidara got distracted by the lighters, though I know he didn't smoke, and Kakuzu went to buy another one of his orange books. Hidan went on his search for food, and I was left in the entryway with Sasori.

"So..." I started awkwardly. He was my homecoming date, so I should try and have a civil conversation with him. But whenever I was around Sasori he made me want to kill him. I'm not sure why, though.

Huh. Maybe in a past life we were all ninjas and he was part of an evil organization that wanted to kill my best friend...

_**That has to be your stupidest thought yet. **_

_Hate to admit it, but you're right. _

_**I'm always right. **_

_...Sorry, I can't think of an insult stupid enough for you. _

_**BITCH. Why don't you play hide and go fuck yourself? **_

_OOOH, THAT'S A GOOD IDEA! _

I turned to Sasori with a twinkle in my eyes. "Let's play hide and seek!"

He chuckled, then realized I was serious. "Um...why?"

"Because it's fun, DUH! I'll hide and you can seek. Stand here and count to thirty!" And then I was off, racing down aisle and dodging past old fat men.

"OW!" Me and whoever I had bumped into yelled at the same time. I instantly recognized the voice as Hidan's.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

"keep your voice down!" I reprehended him, "And playing hide and seek, duh."

He blinked at me, "Why?"

"Because it's FUN! Now shut up and hide!" I told him, and then found myself a nice spot behind an unusually large old man.

We spent the rest of the hour playing hide and seek, until we finally decided to go home. I told them to drop me off at my house so I could get ready for homecoming. They complied, and as we waved goodbye I wondered just what kind of night this was going to be.

Little did I know, it would be a night I would _never _forget.

.

.

.

.

"ITACHI! WHY THE HELL IS MY TUXEDO BLUE, UN?"

Itachi looked over at his fellow Akatsuki member, barely repressing a smirk. "Actually, it's baby blue."

.

.

.

.

_I'm sorry! I know this chapter was supposed to be homecoming, but I just started writing and this is what happened...I just write whatever comes out. Besides, I needed to brainstorm some more about what would happen at homecoming, and I think I got it all planned out. Next chapter is going to be fun to write :)_

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**!**


	16. Queen of Hearts

o()o

**W**_a_n**t**_e_d

o()o

_**Queen of Hearts**_

o()o

"So do you look hot?"

I sighed, switching the phone to my other ear as I admired myself in the full length mirror. _**Damn right, we look hot!**_

"Ino, that's not the point."

"How is that not the point? It's HOMECOMING, Sakura. You HAVE to look hot."

"Fine. If it'll make you listen, yes. I look hot."

"That's my girl," I could just imagine her stupid blond grin. "So what were you saying?"

"I think I'm actually attached to the Akatsuki..."

"Well, it had been a few months. It's only natural for you to grow fond of them."

"But what if I...you know..."

"What? If you actually fall _in love_with one of them?" Ino laughed.

"Yeah..."

"Sasukes still moping over you, you know. He almost killed Karin when she asked him to Konoha's homecoming."

"Can you blame him? Shouldn't she be in jail, anyway?"

"Underage. Sucks. Suigetsu's still around, too. Not sure about Juugo."

I sighed again and pushed a strand of now-curly bubble gum pink hair behind my ear. Ino had told me not to figet with it too much, but I couldn't help it. I just looked so different when I was all dressed up.

"Anyway, did you put on your makeup the way I told you too?"

"Yeah. Eyeliner, mascara, foundation, pink eyeshadow and everything else you had me cake on."

"I bet you look amazing. Now get your ass to homecoming!"

As if one cue, I heard the unmistakable honk of a car outside. Looks like the Akatsuki were here.

"Sounds like your ride's here. Don't get pregnant!" Ino said in way of a goodbye. I rolled my eyes and snapped my phone shut, by now used to my best friend's odd comments.

.

.

.

.

After I grabbed my matching red handbag and slipped on my silver shoes, I headed downstairs to meet with my gang. Unfortunately, I wasn't too happy with the sight I met.

"A PINK LIMO? WHOSE IDEA _WAS _THIS?"

Pein scratched the back of his neck. "Kakuzu's. He said you'd like it..."

I turned my fury on him. "It was the cheapest, wasn't it?"

Kakuzu looked utterly unconcerned. "No. The blue was cheapest, but I figured you'd like this more." He smirked, and his green eyes twinkled. I couldn't help but notice that he wasn't wearing his mask tonight, and that inner me was drooling.

"Are you getting in or not?" Sasori asked impatiently from the backseat. I rolled my eyes.

"What? Aren't one of you going to open the door for me?" I joked.

Instantly, nine Akatsuki members rushed out of the car and to the side of the car. Itachi was the one that got to the door first, though, and therefore was holding it open.

"Uh..." I blinked, "Thanks."

I slid in, Deidara and Sasori each on one side of me. Hidan was across from me, Tobi and Itachi were on either side of him, Kisame was next to Sasori and Zetsu was next to Kisame. Pein and Kakuzu were in the front seat.

"Let's go already, un!" Deidara yelled. I grinned up at him.

"This night is gonna rock!"

He returned my grin. "'Course it is, un. You're with us!"

"The fucking night's gonna be the shit because _I'm _here." Hidan announced, taking a swing from the bottle of vodka he was holding.

"Um, Hidan...where did you get that?" I asked. Last time I checked, they were all seventeen or eighteen, definitely not old enough to drink.

Hidan looked at his bottle, then back at me, "It's cherry." Was his only comment.

"Okay, then..." I tacked Hidan's strangeness up to being drunk. Before I cound say more, however, Sasori tapped my shoulder.

"Check that out," He pointed out the window towards the Mayer of Suna's house.

"What's so special about it?" I asked. It looked like an ordinary mansion, if you asked me. Not that I saw too many mansions just lying around.

"That's Gaara's house." Sasori explained.

My eyes widened, "I didn't know he was the mayer's son!"

Deidara nodded, "He has a brother and sister too. They say his father hates him because his mom died giving birth to Gaara."

"That's terrible," I said, getting all choked up. I didn't want to ruin my makeup by crying, but that was a pretty shallow thought when I think about what happened to Gaara.

Apparently, Pein sensed my dicomfort, and changed the subject. I would forever be grateful.

"So, Sakura, what do you think of Deidara's tux?" He asked.

"Shut up, un!" I looked over at a furious Deidara, dress in a light blue tuxedo that almost perfectly matched his eyes.

"What the hell?" I giggled, looking around at the rest of the Akatsuki. Pein, Zetsu, Itachi, and Kisame all had on normal black tuxes. But Kakuzu's was purple, Sasori's was pink (WE MATCH!), Hidan's was white, and Tobi's was gold. Tobi was the only one who seemed happy about this.

"TOBI LOOKS LIKE A MILLION BUCKS IN THIS SUIT!" He declared proudly.

"Indeed you do," Itachi smirked. He looked a bit too smug about the others misfortune, so I decided to knock his ego down a peg.

"You know, I just love guys with enough confidence not to follow the crowd," I told Deidara, who, catching on, smirked.

"Oh really, un?"

"Whose tux is your favorite, Sakura-chan?" Sasori asked, raising an eyebrow. He had obviously caught on as well.

"I _love _the color pink," I said, trailing a finger up his sleeve, "But blue and gold really stand out," I snatched Deidara's tie and pulled his face closer to mine.

_Where am I getting all this confidence?_

_**It's because you know you look good.**_

"But you know what my favorite color is?" I whispered in his ear.

"What, un?" Deidara asked breathlessly. It was weird, because normally I'm the one trying o catch my breath.

"GREEN!" And at this I hopped out of my seat and glomped Zetsu, who looked more than a little shocked.

"What about black?" Pein asked from the front seat, sounding more than a little jealous.

I shrugged. "Too boring," I arranged myself on Zetsu's lap and smiled up at him.

"So what bring you here?"

He just stared. And, finally "You look nice tonight."

I blushed. It was the first time one of them complimented me. "T-thanks," I stuttered, "Really, I wouldn't even have my makeup done if it wan't for my friend Ino, she called me and told me how to do it..." I trailed off.

"Thank God for that bitch Ino!" Hidan cheered, raising his vodka bottle like a champagne glass and taking a long drink from it. He offered the bottle to me.

"No." I refused, turning my head away.

"Why the fuck not?"

"That stuff is bad for you!"

"So is hanging out with a gang, but you do that anyway!"

"Because I like you guys, I don't like vodka!"

"You like us?" Sasori cut in. I blushed.

"I mean...yeah. Would I come to homecoming with you if I didn't?"

"You wouldn't have come willingly..." Deidara said, snatching my hand and grinning at me. "Well, Sakura, we like you too."

"Yeah, you're fucking hot in that dress."

Itachi elbowed Hidan in the ribs, and he sputtered out all his vodka on Tobi.

"AHHH! IT BURNS TOBI'S EYES!" Tobi flailed around. He stood up, hitting his head against the roof of the limo.

"TOBI IS A GOOD BOY! WHAT DID TOBI DO TO DESERVE THIS?"

"Stop making such a ruckus back there!" Pein demanded from behind the steering wheel. "I'm trying to drive!"

"But Tobi is hurt!"

"Calm down Tobi!" I consoled him. Spotting the mini bar, I opened it and grabbed a bottle of water, "Stay still, I'll get the vodk out of your eyes."

I tried to get him to sit down, but Tobi just snatched the bottle of water and spilled it over himself. The limo went over a speed bump, and the bottle flew into the air.

It was like the world slowed down as the water bottle flew directly towards the back of Pein's head, and spilled water all over him.

Silence.

"I hate all of you." Pein said, turning a rough corner so that we all went flying to the side.

"HAHAHA! YOU FUCKING SISSY!" Hidan laughed. I kicked him in the stomache, hard enough to leave a mark.

"Looks like we're here." Kakuzu announced. I detached myself from Zetsu's person and peeked out the window. Sure enough, Suna high was about a block away.

"Yes!" I shouted, getting pumped. I didn't think I would actually look forward to going to Homecoming, but the guys got me all excited.

Hidan chuckled darkly, and I looked behind me to see him pull out more vodka from the mini bar. I wondered what he was up to, but decided not to ask. Tonight was going to be amazing, no matter what Hidan did.

.

.

.

.

Why did I agree to come to homecoming, again?

Oh, yeah. I was FORCED by those demons called the Akatsuki.

"What are you doing under there?" I jumped, looking out to the dance floor from my hiding spot under the refreshments table. At first, I was afraid it was one of the Akatsuki coming to drag me out there again. Then a pair of green eyes and red hair informed me that it was none other than Gaara.

"I'm, ugh...playing hide and seek." Smooth, Sakura. Real smooth.

Gaara smirked and held out a hand. "Trust me, this is not the best place to hide."

I smiled gratefully and let him help me up. Once standing, I dusted myself off and his behind Gaara.

"What are you doing, really?" He asked, narrowing his eyes.

I sighed, deciding telling him was better then getting caught by the Akatsuki again. "The guys haven't left me alone at all tonight. They've been asking me to dance one after the other, and they've been glaring at each other and won't leave me alone or let me out of their sight and it's DRIVING ME INSANE!" My voice was rising, I knew. BUT I COULDN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!

Gaara put both hands on my shoulders, steadying me. "Calm down. I'll protect you."

I blinked, looking up at him. That had to be the sweetest thing anyone had ver said to me. "Wow...thanks, Gaara."

"SAKURA? TOBI IS LOOKING FOR YOU!" I heard Tobi yelled across the gymnasium. I spotted him in between all the dancers frantically looking around. For me.

I hid myself behind Gaara even more.

He raised an eyebrow at me. "Do you want to leave? We can go some-"

Before he could finish his sentence, someone slipped in behind the drink table and grabbed me by the back of my dress. I was dragged away from a shocked Gaara, and pulled onto the dance floor by none other than Hidan.

"You asswhole! I was talking to him!" I fumed, as 'single ladies' by Beyonce started to play.

"And now you're dancing with me," He smirked. "You really should try some of that punch, it's fucking amazing."

"I would, if you would leave me alone for five seconds!" I growled. Hidan opened his mouth to reply, but he was pushed out of the way by Itachi, who grabbed my hands and began waltzing, despite the music.

"Ah, Sakura-chan, funny meeting you here." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"You said that five dances ago."

"It has been awhile, hasn't it?" He asked pleasantly, as if we were old friends getting reacquainted. I glared at him.

"Sakura!" Someone grabbed my waist and pulled me farther onto the dance floor. "Let's dance!"

"What the hell is wrong with you guys tonight?" I asked as Kisame started grinding up against me.

"We just wanna dance with our favorite cherry blossom." I looked up at Kisame's shark-like grin. He was sweet, but had a tendency to scare the shit out of me.

"YOU'LL NEVER TAKE TOBI'S LUCKY CHARMS!" Tobi yelled, prancing by and grabbing me by the hand. He skipped away from Kisame me in tow.

"Hey! You asshole, was dancing with her!"

"Tobi doesn't care!"

I wondered where he was skipping to, but didn't have to wonder long because Deidara stopped in front of us, kicked Tobi and picked me up in his arms bridal style.

"So, Sakura, what do you say to a dance with me?" I blushed bright red. Out of all the Akatsuki, Deidara was probably the one I didn't mind at all. I knew he was a tease and probably was just toying with me, but at least he was nice about it.

He set me down, and I almost whimpered from the loss of warmth.

I didn't have to for long, as the rest of the Akatsuki crowded around us. "What do you think you're doing? I WAS DANCING WITH HER!"

"She was fucking enjoying dancing with me, bitch!"

"Obviously, she wants to dance with me."

"Hey, un, give us some space!" Deidara yelled at his friends. _Not you too!_I thought desperately. Why were they all acting so weird tonight? I fI didn't know better, I would've said they make some stupid bet for tonight.

From my spot on the dancefloor, I spotted Gaara watching me from the refreshments table. He raised an eyebrow at me.

I looked behind me. The Akatsuki were still fighting enough to not notice me sneak away. I took the chance and practically sprinted over to Gaara.

"Having a good time?" He asked teasingly.

"Shut up," I snapped. "Do you think you could give me a ride home?"

"Sure," He said, glancing at the Akatsuki one more time. Was it me, or did his eyes just narrow a bit? Gaara's gaze returned to me, and he smirked. "On one condition."

"Which would be?" I sighed.

"Dance with me-but not here." He added, seeing my expression.

"So where?" I asked curiously.

"I'll show you, but we'll have to sneak out so your-_friends _don't catch us."

"Deal." I said, eager to escape. I followed Gaara out to his car (an old red Chevy truck) and watched as he put it in gear.

"Where exactly are we going?" I asked, realizing I should've done so before getting in the car.

Gaara smirked, looking, for lack of a better word, phucking delicious.

"You'll see."

As we pulled out of the parking lot, and the clock on the dashboard declared that it was 9:23, I wondered what exactly I had gotten myself into.

.

.

.

.

_**Where is Gaara taking Sakura?**_

_**Is Hidan as drunk as he seems?**_

_**Will Tobi ever not do something stupid?**_

_**Find out next time on Wanted!**_

_**But only if you review :p**_

R

_E_

**V**

I

_E_

**W**

!


	17. The Heart of the Matter

o

o()o

o

**T**_h_e **H**_e_a**r**_t_ o**f** _t_h**e** _M_a**t**_t_e**r**

o

o()o

o

"Gaara?" I asked sweetly, trying to put as much room between me and him in the small truck.

"What?"

I bit my lip, not sure how to ask what I needed to without sounding like a...well, sounding like a bitch.

"Are you gonna rape me? Because this feels like one of those rape moments that always happen on TV." I blurted out.

To my surprise, Gaara _laughed. _

_**HOLY SHIT! The Apocalypse has come!**_

"No, Sakura. By the way, we're here." He said, opening his car door and jumping out before coming over to my side and opening my door for me.

_Gentlemen don't rape..._

_**That's what they want you to think.**_

"This is the Suna Beach." Gaara informed me, he grabbed my hand and let me towards a long strip of sand, met at the very end by the foamy waves of the ocean.

"It's beautiful," I murmured, admiring how the waves looked the same shade of purple as Hidan's eyes at night.

Gaara nodded, and proceeded to turn my body towards him and place a hand on my shoulder, and one on my hip. I mimicked him, since I had no clue how to dance.

o

o()o

o

Itachi Uchiha thought of himself as a very observant person. More observant, then, say, Hidan or any of his fellow Akatsuki members. Which was why he was the first to notice Sakura's disappearance.

He also noticed Gaara's absence.

And so, without further adew, as Kakuzu threw a bottle of vodka at Hidan, Itachi exited the gymnasium and located his pink limo.

o

o()o

o

"So...this is nice." I said, trying not to look stupid as Gaara twirled and waltzed perfectly around me. If I was being honest, I was missing the guys.

I missed how Hidan cussed in every one of his sentences. I missed how Deidara blew stuff up as an alarm clock for me now. I missed how Sasori played with my hair. I missed Pein and Zetsu and Kakuzu and Kisame and Tobi and even...

Itachi.

"What the hell do you think you're doing with her?"

Gaara looked up and, spotting Itachi, smirked. "We're dancing. Apparently, she got tired of dealing with you." He shrugged as if it were nothing.

I felt my cheeks burn, which was stupid, because I shouldn't feel ashamed. I shouldn't feel like I'd done something wrong. Hell, _they _were the criminals! Not me!

But, looking at the hurt in Itachi's eyes, I did feel guilty. Because the Akatsuki cared about me and I...I...

Loved them. All of them. Even Hidan.

I pushed Gaara away from me, and he whirled around to face me.

"Gaara, I'm sorry, but I'll talk to you later. Looks like the guys are here to pick me up." I smiled gently and kissed him cheek.

Itachi glared at Gaara as he took my hand to lead me back to the limo, "Don't wait up."

"Itachi!" I scolded, because I knew he really meant 'I win. Bitch.' "Hey...where is everyone else?" I asked, spotting the empty pink limo.

Itachi smirked, obviously pleased with himself. "Stuck at the dance."

"We have to go get them." I warned.

Itachi looked at me, eyebrow raised. "Why?"

"B-because we can't just leave them!" I insisted. Itachi chuckled.

"They're probably on their way here anyway."

I realized Itach was right and climbed into the limo. "So we'll just wait for them?" I asked.

"Exactly," Itachi smirked. "And in the mean time..." He hinted, pulling a bottle of hot sauce out of him back pocket. I swallowed.

He smirked. "Let's have some fun."

o

o()o

o

"Deidara, stop being such a fucking idiot!"

"I'm blond, un, what's your excuse?"

"TOBI THINKS LEADER PEIN IS BEING A MEANY!"

"I'm really easy to get along with once you people learn to worship me."

"Fuck no!"

"Hidan, your teeth are brighter than you are, un."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP BEFORE I SACRIFICE YOUR ASS TO JASHIN-SAMA!"

"Sasori, are you _sure _Itachi went this way?"

"I'm positive."

"Hey does Sasori-sempai know?"

"Because, you fucking idiots, there's the limo."

He pointed to a bright pink limousine parked, very badly hidden, behind a couple of trees in the beach parking lot.

o

o()o

o

"I never knew you liked hot sauce so much." Sakura giggled, watching Itachi spread the sticky stuff all over his fries. Who knew this limo came with a microwave?

"Of course I do," He said through a mouthful of hot fries, "Hot sauce makes the world go 'round."

Sakrua giggled again, and reached over to wipe some sauce off the edge of his mouth. Itachi watched her movements. "What are you doing."

"You have some hot sauce there, so I figured..." She trailed off, as Itachi had grabbe dher hand and was slowly, but surely, pulling her too him.

"Sakura, do you know why the Akatsuki had such an interest in _you_?"

Sakura gulped as he pulled her down until she was straddling his lap, hand on her hips.

"Because I tattled on you guys," She guessed, tryingt o wriggled free. No luck.

"No," Itachi said, slowly rubbing circles on her skin with his thumbs. "Because you were so different from all the other girls we'd met. If you had gone all fangirl on us, you wouldn't be in this position right now."

"...what position?" She whispered, like a do caught in headlights.

Itachi leaned in, "This one," He whispered against her lips.

And then she was lying flat on her back on the limo floor, Itachi hovering above her. He slipped a hand behind her head and nudged her lips open. And when she allowed him to, he slipped his tongue in and toyed with hers.

There was still hot sauce on his hands, but Sakura was hardly worried about her dress when he was playing with the straps of her underwear. Unconciously, she moaned.

"Itachi!" I yelled, trying to push him away from me unsuccessfully.

He shut me up with a kiss and ground our hips together.

_"Itachi!" _I wasn't sure if that one was more of a moan or a scream.

He kissed down my neck and was just about to unzip my dress when...

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Hidan screamed when he pulled the door open.

"Huh. I'm sure I locked that..." Itachi said thoughtfully, still on top of me but now staring at the unhinged door.

Hidan was not a happy camper. "GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER YOU LITTLE SHIT!" And then, to Itachi's dismay and my amusement, he swung his scythe through one of the limo windows.

Itachi took the chance to hop through said window. Hidan chased him around the parking lot, both of them looking like psyco maniacs.

Which, in a way, they were. But weren't we all?

"You ready to go home, un?" Deidara asked me, popping his head in the place where there had once been a door.

"How?" I asked, "Hidan destroyed the limo."

"It can still drive." Pein rolled his eyes at my stupidity, sliding into the drivers seat with a coolness that I would one day steal from him.

"What about them?" I asked, pointing to Hidan and Itachi.

"We'll run over them on the way out." Kisame suggested.

"NO!"

"I'm joking! They'll follow when they see us driving away. Now let's go already!"

"Okay," I nodded, glad to be surrounded by my favorite people in the world. "Let's go!"

o

o()o

o

"ITACHI! GET YOUR FUCKING UCHIHA ASS BACK HERE SO I CAN SLICE IT IN FUCKING HALF!"

"YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME LUCKY CHARMS! HAHAHAHA!"

o

o()o

o

**The End :)**

**I'm so happy!**

**Next chapter is the CHRISTMAS special!**

**You know, were Sakura goes on a boat and suff?**

**She got the tickets in a previous chapter. **

**But it's going to be EPIC.**

**Long as I get my reviews ;)**

o

o()o

o

_**P.S. I TAKE REQUESTS NOW! Just leave a link to a picture you like and I'll write a oneshot based on it, or tell me about an idea for a oneshot and I'll think about writing that. In the summary for the story, I'll include who it was written for/who requested it. Thanks, everyone!**_

**R**

_E_

V

**I**

_E_

W

!


	18. Used Heart for Sale

o~()~()~()~o

o~()~()~o

o~()~o

**U**_s_e**d** _H_e**a**_r_t **f**_o_r **S**_a_l**e**

o~()~o

o~()~()~o

o~()~()~()~o

The moment the clock hit seven a.m., my eyes flew open.

_Today is the day! _I thought, grinning. God, I'd been waiting for this ALL FRICKEN YEAR. I was finally going back to Konoha, back to my life, even if it was just for winter break.

Technically, I wasn't getting on the ferry until ten tonight. Which meant I had all day to shop for everyone's gifts and exchange them with the guys.

_You know, I really should've done this sooner. _I thought as I all but hopped out of my warm cozy spot on the couch. I had fallen asleep at the Uchiha manor last night with the rest of the Akatsuki, who were all thrown about the floor laying in bundles of blankets.

I giggled at how young they all looked, even though they were technically wanted criminals.

_Huh, I have no clothes. _

That would be an issue. I had been able to snag a pair of boxers from Sasori and a t-shirt from Pein to sleep in (they all seemed to live here, and therefore kept their stuff here. Can't say I disagree, after meeting Deidara's dad), but that wouldn't do if I were to go out in public.

Getting an idea, I gently nudged Deidara-who was asleep on the coffee table-in the shoulder. No response.

I kicked him.

"Ow!" He sat up and looked around frantically for whoever dared attack him. Spotting me, he blink.

"Good morning!" I chirped.

Deidara rolled his eyes, "What's up, un?"

I wasted no time in getting to my point, "I need to buy all my Christmas gifts today, so I was gonna bug you to take me to the mall, but I don't have any clothes to wear there..."

"We could just drive by your house." He suggested, rugging the sleep out of his (gorgeous blue) eyes.

I waved off his idea, "I don't wanna do that. Don't you have anything?" I pleaded.

Deidara finally looked at me again, and I swear I saw a tinge of pink on his cheeks. "Pein's friend Konan leaves some of her clothes here, you could go check her room."

"Will she mind?"

"Nah. She's pretty cool about that stuff."

Fifteen minutes later I was wearing a pair of worn ripped jeans and a tight red t-shirt. It didn't cover all of my stomach, but I was just glad to find something that fit me and didn't leave my boobs out for the whole mall to see.

"Damn," Deidara commented, "I never knew Konan was so...confident."

I smacked his arm lightly. "Shut up! I'm gonna go toss my underwear in the washer and take a shower, don't wake anyone else up unless you wanna cart them around the mall too." I loved the Akatsuki, I really did, but I shopped faster when I didn't have nine teenage boys weighing me down.

"I'm gonna shower too, but downstairs. Meet me back in the kitchen. You should bring some clothes over here one day and leave them in one of the closets." And then he disappeared down the stairs and I wandered down the hallway, thinking about what Deidara had just suggested.

It would be easier to just leave some jeans and shirts here. After all, Dad was at work most of the time anyway, so it's not like he gave a shit where I slept. The guys had proved, more than once, that they wouldn't molest me while I was asleep (only while I was awake). So why not?

It made sense, when I thought about it.

o

()

o

"Took you long enough." Deidara mumbled as I walked into the kitchen twenty minutes later. I glared at him. How dare he complain? I didn't have any makeup with me, and I had to towel dry my hair. Now _that _is something to cry about.

"Shut up!" I snapped, "You wouldn't understand unless you were a girl."

He raised his eyebrows at me and took a bite of his apple. Arrogant bastard.

_**Hot arrogant bastard.**_

_Shut up!_

_**What? You know it's true! That's why you woke Deidara up instead of someone like Itachi.**_

_I didn't wake up Itachi because he tried to rape me the other day._

_**You liked it.**_

_And Deidara's the only morning person in Akatsuki._

_**Uh huh.**_

_I'm serious!_

_**Sure.**_

"Ready to go?" Deidara tossed his apple core in the trashcan, and grabbed his keys from the hook on the wall. He looked at me expectantly.

"Uh-yeah." God, his eyes are _perfect. _My stomach was tingling, and not in the I'm-about-to-chuck-my-lunch kind of way.

It seemed so long ago that he had confessed to liking me, I mused as I climbed into the passenger seat of Deidara's car. Did he still feel that way?

_**Of course, feelings don't just go away.**_

_You never know._

"You wanna listen to music?"

I looked over at Deidara and managed a small smile.

"Yeah, why not."

He turned one of the many knobs on the dashboard and the radio crackled to life. 'I Feel Like a Woman' by Shania Twain was playing. My smiled turned into a full-out grin.

"Don't. Even." Deidara's warned though gritted teeth. Kill joy.

I crossed my arms and pouted.

He sighed.

"Stop that."

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"Look out for that tree."

"OH SHIT!"

o

()

o

"Wow," I commented, "We actually made it here alive."

"Shut up, un."

I rolled my eyes as me and Deidara walked into the mall. It was larger than I remembered, with at least seven different floors. The staircases were long and elegant, too. God forbid we have to use _escalators._

"I hate the mall," Deidara mumbled as a women with twenty different bags shot past and almost tripped him.

"Don't be such a wimp. Where should we start?" I wondered, looking around at the various stores.

"I-"

"HOLY FUCK, THEY HAVE A TARGET HERE?"

Deidara rolled his eyes at me. "Why didn't we just go there in the first place?"

"The mall has better sales," I told him. "And there's more variety. I'll be easy to find something for everyone in here, and I already got your gift anyway."

"What'd you get me?" He demanded. I stuck my tongue out.

"I'm not telling~"

"That's cruel, un."

"Suck it up. Oh hey, they have a Victoria's Secret!"

"I'm not going in there."

"Fine," I pouted.

Deidara sighed, "Are we just gonna stand here all day, or actually shop?"

I brightened considerably. One of my darkest secrets was that I actually enjoyed shopping, and dragging people who didn't like to shop along just made it more fun. In a sadist kind of way, I mean.

Jashin would approve.

"Shop!" I chirped, pulling Deidara into the nearest novelty shop. There, we found a wallet that had 'BAD MOTHERFUCKER' engraved into it. I decided this would be a good gift for Kakuzu.

"Next is Target," I told my shopping bitch. Deidara seemed pretty pissed that I was making him carry the bags.

In Target I got a frog shaped shower cap (for Kisame) bottle of Listerine (for Hidan).

"It's an inside joke," I told Deidara, swinging the large blue bottle back and forth on our way to the register.

We wandered through the mall buying gifts until about two p.m. I told Deidara we should get back because I wanted them all to unwrap my gifts, he replied by telling me that I didn't even wrap my fucking gifts.

"Details, details." I mumbled as we climbed into his car. "It's cold."

"Get a coat."

"I left it at home."

Deidara gave me a crooked smirk. "Of course you did," And then he proceeded to slip out of his jacket and hand it to me.

"But then you'll be cold!" I argued.

"It's seventy degrees outside, Sakura."

Oh yeah. Wow, I gotta get used to the weather in Suna.

"T-thanks..." I reluctantly took the jacket from him and slipped my arms through. It fit me like a glove, even if it was slightly too big. Even the color, spring green, looked good on me. The only problem was that it refused to zipper.

"here," Deidara said, reaching over and grabbing the coat zip, "Let me."

_I'm going to die! _I thought, blushing at how close we were. Deidara seemed to notice my discomfort, and looked up from his struggled with the zipper.

"You okay?"

I nodded dumbly. He still didn't move.

Oh my God, our faces were barely an inch apart! Is he going to kiss me again?

Wait. Did I _want _him to kiss me again?

Deidara took a shaky breath, as if realizing how close we were. He slowly retreated back to the drivers seat.

_NO! _I mentally screamed. And then it hit me.

_I do want him to kiss me._

_Really bad, _I added, glancing over to where he was starting the car next to me.

I didn't just want Deidara to kiss me, I wanted _him. _Like, in the way that Itachi wanted me last night.

Well, _shit._

I think I might be falling in love with Deidara.

o

()

o

"Where the fuck did Sakura go?"

"Where did Deidara-sempai go?"

"I he took her somewhere!"

"Where?"

"How the fuck should I know?"

"TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP BEFORE I SACRIFICE YOU TO JASHIN-SAMA!"

"OH SNAP, IT 'BOUT TO GET PHYSICAL IN HERE!"

"..."

"..."

"...Itachi, are you okay?"

o

()

o

_So this was kind of a boring chapter. Sorry, next chapter will be better because stuff will actually happen :)_

_Also, a big thanks to Killer-san for noticing that Kakuzu really doesn't have a lot of moments in this fic :( _

_I promise to fix that! _

_SEE? I DO LISTEN TO YOUR SUGGESTIONS!_

**R**

_E_

V

**I**

_E_

W

!


	19. Heart's Horizon

::[]::

::[]::[]::

::[]::[]::[]::

**H**_e_a**r**_t'_s **H**_o_r**i**_z_o**n**

::[]::[]::[]::

::[]::[]::

::[]::

"WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN?" Hidan roared, holding his scythe in from of him threateningly. I rolled my eyes.

"We were shopping, chill out." I gathered all the bags from the mall onto my arms like they were racks. "Hey, do you have any wrapping paper?"

"_No._" Hidan hissed, eyes locked on Deidara in a 'I'm gonna fucking sacrifice your ass to Jashin-sama' way. I thought it best to break up the impending fight.

"Well then, someone better take me to the craft store to get some." I hinted, and instantly I had nine offers to drive me wherever I wanted.

"Okay, c'mon Kakuzu." I said, since he was obviously the least likely to molest me. We left the others to do whatever guys did when a girl wasn't present and I climbed into his car.

"So," I said as Kakuzu passed a red light and swerved out of the way of an old lady with a walker. "How's the wife?"

Kakuzu gave me a strange look, and I noticed that his eyes were the prettiest shade of green.

"She's good," he said, playing along. "We still fight every now and then."

"Oh yeah? Can she still kick your ass at strip poker?"

"Of course."

"I thought so. We should all get together sometime. I love playing strip poker."

"I'm sure you do. But you know how she is."

"Yeah, Hidan can be a real hard ass sometimes."

Then Kakuzu, caught off guard, laughed.

I labeled my mission complete.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

By the time me and Kakuzu got back from the store and I had wrapped all my gifts, the Akatsuki were already finished opening each other's presents. They didn't think I wanted to sit around and watch that, but I set them straight.

_"Of COURSE I wanted to see you all open your gifts! I'm part of the group too, right? AND I BOUGHT GIFTS FOR YOU TOO!"_

"Open mine first!" I insisted, even though they had all gotten me something as well. Maybe I was a little excited, but I loved Christmas, without it , winter would be bleak and cold. Even if Suna is in the middle of the desert.

Sasori rolled his eyes and grabbed his first, shaking the red and gold box as if to gauge what was inside.

"Just open it!"

He chuckled and carefully peeled off the wrapping paper to reveal a set of oil based colored pencils.

"Thanks," He said, "These will work nicely on my drawings."

Next was Itachi, who I got a basket of cookies for.

"Yum." Was all he said, licking his lips at me. Hidan hit him in the head with his scythe and grabbed his gift.

"Listerine?"

I grinned cheekily, "Yup!"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Sakura-chan got Tobi a mini gumball machine!"

"Now you can blow bubbles as much as you want, un."

"Deidara!"

"What?"

"PERVERT!"

"I didn't even mean it that way, un."

"Looks like _you're _the pervert, Sakura."

"Go shove your face in a deep fryer."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"'Bad Mother Fucker'," Kakuzu inspected his wallet. "I like it."

"I figured it fit you."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Do you like them? I made them myself..."

"Of course, I love little pink cupcakes. Plus, they're packaged so nicely..."

"Right. Almost like they box them in the supermarket."

"Shut up, Deidara."

"OW! You didn't have to elbow me in the stomach!"

"You didn't have to insult Pein's gift."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"A froggy shower cap?"

"It's perfect for you, Kisame-sempai!"

"...doesn't he have an off switch?"

"Do you love it?"

"Of course, Sakura."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Thank you, I needed some more fertilizer."

**"Yes. Tonight, we shall feast!"**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I bit my lip nervously as Deidara opened his gift. I'd put so much thought into it...I just hoped he liked it. If he didn't, I might just snap and shove Hidan's entire bottle of mouthwash down his throat.

"It's a new watch!" He gasped, grinning as he took it out of the box. "Thanks, Tobi ate my last one. Were'd you get this, un?"

"," I informed him, also smiling. _Thank Kami! _I spent thirty bucks on that watch. It had a leather band and the most complex timer I had ever seen. But Deidara seemed to like it that way. I guess he needed to time his explosions a certain way.

"Yes, yes. This all very sweet and touching, but _now-_" Pein gave his best pedosmile, "You have to open _our _gifts."

I gulped, suddenly very, very worried about my own well-being.

_**I bet they got us weed!**_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**This is not weed.**_

And no, in fact, it was not. Itachi's gift had been a tight orange shirt with the words 'YOUR BROTHER'S HOTTER' written across the front. I grinned at him.

"I am _so_gonna wear this in Konoha."

Hidan's was next, and I wasn't too surprised with his present.

"I'm speechless."

"Check the fucking box, it comes with handcuffs too."

"You're not an official Akatsuki member until you've been in a pair of those." Pein put in.

"How do I even put this on?"

Yah. Don't ask.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Does Sakura-chan like Tobi's friendship bracelet?"

"It's beautiful. I'll wear it every day." I said, hugging him.

"My turn!" Sasori tossed his gift to me, and I just barely caught it after detaching myself from Tobi. Inside, there was the most beautiful painting of a girl I had ever seen. She had a waterfall of pink hair, and her eyes were a mix of different swirls of green.

Wait. This girl was me.

Is that really how Sasori saw me?

"I love it!" I exclaimed, holding it up for everyone to see. I bet were all jealous.

"Tobi wants one too!"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Zetsu had gotten me an all-organic bath set, and Kakuzu's gift somewhat went along with Sasori's. It was a large, old fashioned-looking book of fairy-tales. I couldn't wait to sit down and dive into it. I loved to read.

Kisame had given me a pet goldfish, whom I named Cheddar, and Pein bought me a fishbowl, as Cheddar would need somewhere to survive. But in the end, it was Deidara whose gift was the greatest, even though I never told any of them that.

It was a small silver dog tag (the kind you could get at one of those machines at Wal-Mart) that barely cleared the size of a nickel. It was hanging off of a thin silver chain, with one word etched onto the font of the tag.

"Read what it says, un." Deidara whispered in my ear as I stared, open-mouthed, at his gift.

_BANG _

That was all it said.

"I love it," I breathed, barely containing a happy squeal. It was absolutely perfect, exactly what I needed to remember them while I was away. I turned around and kissed Deidara on the cheek. "Thank you!"

He blushed furiously, covering the place where my lips were with his hand. "I'm glad you like it, un."

"Hey, Sakura, it's nine p.m."

"OH SHIT!"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

One hour later I had hurriedly packed my belongings and forced the Akatsuki to drop me off at the dock, where the ferry was already boarding passengers.

"Bye, guys!" I shouted, waving to them as I got out of the car and ran to catch the boat. It was just about to take off, the sidewalk was pretty much empty of people by now. As I ran, I grabbed on to the dog tag around my neck, making sure it was still there.

"Wait, Sakura!" I heard from behind me. I turned around to see that Deidara had jumped out of Pein's van and was sprinting up to me. I slowed and stopped, anxiously tapping my foot.

"Did I forget something?" I asked, looking back at the ferry to make sure it hadn't floated away yet. It looked stark white against the night sky and dark bay water, like a phantom.

_**It's the Black Pearl!**_

"Sakura," Deidara panted, "You didn't forget anything."

"Then wh-" I started to ask, but was abruptly cut off by Deidara's soft lips against my own. The kiss was light, quick, and fleeting. But it was all I needed to know he wouldn't forget about me while I was gone.

"I know I'm confusing you by trying to act like nothing happened," Deidara started, tripping over his own words, "But the fact is that we kissed. Twice. And I don't regret either of them. You-Sakura, you're like this little mini sun in the sky that wiggled her way into the Akatsuki. You changed all of us, and for the better." He took a deep breath, as if preparing to confess a big secret.

"I love you," He whispered, holding me in a tight hug.

"LAST CALL FOR PASSENGERS!" One of the ferry workers yelled from the top of the stairway.

I was surprised to say that I was actually crying.

"Goodbye." I said, pulling away and kissing him on the cheek before I ran to catch the boat. Distantly, I heard Hidan yelling something about Jashin from the van, and I saw the guys looking at Deidara like he just set off a bomb,

I didn't realize it then, but he pretty much _had._

As I watched the Akatsuki grow smaller and smaller as the ferry drifted through the Suna-Konoha bay, I wondered if I was in love with Deidara, too. Maybe that's why leaving him hurt more than me leaving the others.

Fireworks went off on the horizon, and I reveled in the silent, faraway _BOOMS._

Clutching my necklace, I let the world slide out of focus. If only I knew, back then, what Deidara had started by confessing to me.

Maybe then I'd be smart enough to stay in Konoha.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Things are getting heated :O**

**Now that Deidara confessed, the others need to get ahead in the game, too.**

**Who will walk away with Sakura's heart?**

**Find out next time on Wanted!**

**(now review, dammit)**

**PS: Remember people, I TAKE REQUESTS!**

**All you gotta do is PM me and be all "dont you lyke, take requests?"**


	20. Lonely Heart's Club

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

o-o-o-o-o-o

o-o-o

Lonely Heart's Club

o-o-o

o-o-o-o-o-o

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Deidara was going to be sacrificed to Jashin. He was sure of it.

He gulped as Hidan circled him, scythe at the ready, while the others looked on mercilessly. If this was his punishment for confessing to Sakura, so be it. They were just jealous that he beat them to the punch.

Suddenly, Pein let out a sigh, watching his group o' bitches with quiet disinterest. While it would be fun to watch Deidara be ripped to shreds in the middle of Itachi's living room, he was _not _going to be cleaning up any blood. So he gave Hidan a sharp look, and said; "Put the motherfucking scythe _down, _Hidan."

The silver-haired masochist gave his leader a hurt look, but retreated to the corner of the living room to sulk in peace all the same.

"Now," Pein stood up, gathering the attention of the Akatsuki. "As we all know, Deidara confessed to Sakura last night." He sent Deidara a look that caused the blond to nearly wet his pants. "While it may be true that you are all angry jealous bitches, I cannot have it that Sakura thinks of Deidara more than me-uh, us, I mean. Right. Us. So here's what I propose; I like to call it, Operation get Sakura to Fall in Love with One of us or die Trying. Any questions?"

Zetsu raised a pale arm.

"Yes, Zetsu?"

**"What the fuck does that mean?"**

"Well," Pein said thoughtfully, wondering how to explain his motherfucking amazing plan, "basically, whoever gets Sakura to fall in love with them first gets to keep her as his girlfriend."

"Don't we need her permission for this?" Itachi wondered. The feisty pinkette would surely kill them all before agreeing to this, he knew.

Too bad Pein didn't give a shit. "Not if I say we don't. I am God, after all."

The Akatsuki all nodded their agreement.

"Wait," Sasori said, thinking of something. "Won't this be kind of hard to do with everyone else around?"

Pein put a hand on his chin, pondering this. "Yes." He decided, after a moment. The Akatsuki waited for him to continue. He stared at the newly painted wall.

"Leader?" Kisame prodded, careful not to sound to harsh. "Why don't we just give each of us one day with her?" He asked. Though the thought of leaving Sakura in anyone's arms but his pained him, he had to let her go to keep her. He knew that once she really got to know the other members of the Akatsuki, she'd come running back to his arms.

Pein, unaware of Kisame's evil intentions, seemed to like this idea. "I like it. A day for each of us it is, I'll go first." He declared.

"Wait a fucking second!" Hidan shouted. "Why should you get to go first?"

"...Because I am the leader and therefore have ultimate power over you?"

"No way in hell! I should go first!"

"No," Itachi argued, "_I _should."

"After you almost raped her? I THINK NOT." Sasori said, glaring daggers at him. "If anyone should go first, it should be me!"

Zetsu laid back on the couch and enjoyed the show. After all, it was not the first person that made the most impact, but the last.

Finally, Pein called an end to the fighting. "HALT OR DIE, BITCHES! Now, we shall play a game of Go Fish to see who gets Sakura first."

"Fine," Itachi consented, "but I am _not _gambling my dango again."

-o-

o-o

-o-

"Sasukeeee..."

"Hn."

"Make me food!"

"Hn."

"Please? I'll love you forever!"

"Hn."

"Teme, how could you deny Sakura-chan food? Look! SHE'S GIVING YOU THE PUPPY DOG EYES!"

I let my eyes go wide and glassy, pushing out my lower look to create that adorably helpless look that Ino so long ago lost the innocence to use. It's funny that I can still look so innocent, after spending so much time with the Akatsuki.

Ugh. Thinking about the guys made my head hurt. It wasn't that I didn't miss them like crazy, it was just that my feelings were so mixed up...like, one minute Deidara is confessing his love to me and the next I'm thinking about the way Itachi rescued me from Gaara after homecoming. And then how Hidan rescued me from Itachi.

The truth is, I was a crush slut. There's no denying it. And until I get these feelings sorted out, it's not fair to flirt with the guys and lead them on. They meant to much to me for me to hurt them like that.

Sasuke grunted, pulling me back to reality.

"So are you gonna make me food?" I asked hopefully.

He sighed, "I'll order a pizza."

"YES!" Me and Naruto yelled, fist pumping the air. Currently, we were sitting at the small wooden table in Sasuke's kitchen, stomachs grumbling because his mother-the only Uchiha who can cook-was out shopping with some of her friends.

I never realized how much a mama's boy Sasuke was.

As if reading my mind, he sent me a patented Uchiha glare, which, after seeing Itachi's, didn't scare the shit outta me like it used to. I gave him a sugary sweet smile.

"You're the bestest friend ever, Sasuke-kun!"

Naruto looked over at me and pouted, "What about me, Sakura-chan?"

"You're useful."

"HEY!"

I laughed and reached across the table to ruffle his soft blond hair, "I'm just kidding, you dope! You know how much you guys mean to me!"

"Unfortunately." Sasuke smirked, looking scarily like a younger Itachi.

I smacked his forearm. "What's unfortunate is that you can't cook crap unless your mom makes it for you."

"I don't see you getting out the pot and kettle."

"That's because I don't feel like making soup or tea, dumbass."

"You could make ramen!"

"Don't you think about anything other than ramen, dobe?"

Naruto put a finger on his chin, as if contemplating this question. He wasn't fooling anyone, though. Me and Sasuke both knew he didn't have enough brain cells for that.

"Well," Naruto said slowly, "I think about Sakura-chan sometimes, too."

I put a hand over my heart, "Good to know that my place in your life comes second only to ramen."

He shrugged, "Sacrifices have to be made."

Sasuke rolled his eyes at us, "Why do I hang out with you two again?"

"Because you love us?" I suggested, mocking smile in place.

"Because nobody else wants to hang out with your emo self?" Naruto wondered. I laughed at this.

"Whatever," Sasuke turned his head away from us stubbornly. He flipped open his cell phone and dialed a few numbers, "Pepperoni or cheese?"

"Pepperoni!" I said at the same time that Naruto shouted "Cheese!" Sasuke gave us both another look.

"I want Sausage and tomato." He stated.

"Oh _hell_no! Cheese pawns all, teme!"

"But _I'm _paying."

"Yeah, with your _mommy's money_."

"How can you not want pepperoni?"

"Ew. Just ew."

"Quite admiring yourself in the mirror, Sasuke-kun. We're trying to order pizza here!"

"I STILL SAY CHEESE!"

"Too bad. We're not taking a picture."

"Hn. Dobe."

"SAKURAAAA-CHAN!"

And on we went.

-o-

o-o

-o-

Pein was not a happy mothafucker.

He had barely gotten any time with Sakura, what was WRONG with this author? Did she not realize the awesomesauce that is PeinSaku?

Well. He would have to do something about that.

Which is why he cheating during the Go Fish game.

Pein leaned back on the sofa, careful not to let any cards slip out of his shirt sleeve when he put his arms behind his head.

"I win, bitch."

His group o' bitches all looked rightfully offended; Sasori was sulking, Deidara was pouting, Kisame was growling, Tobi was...doing Tobi things, Kakuzu looked like he didn't give a shit, Hidan was snarling like a monkey, Itachi was glaring, and Zetsu was fertilizing, and he was smirking victoriously.

Those losers could eat his Pein-flavored dust.

_Now, _Pein wondered, _what should me and Sakura do when she comes back?_

"So whose day comes after yours?" Sasori asked bitterly, unfairly snapping Pein out of his lovely daydream of Sakura giving him a back massage.

"I say  
I should go."

"Shuttup, Itachi."

"SMD, ho."

"Tobi thinks we should play candy land to decide!"

And so they did. Why? Because when you are badass gang members like those in the Akatsuki, the idea of playing candy land is a test of willpower.

"I WANNA BE THE RED ONE!"

"TOO FUCKING BAD, IT MATCHES MY EYES!"

"Somebody put leashes on Sasori and Itachi." Pein ordered, looking as dangerous as a Gaara without it's cookie.

-o-

o-o

-o-

"Sakura? Is something wrong? You've been zoning out alot, lately." Naruto said, waving a hand in front of her face. Sakura blinked owlishly.

"Sorry," She apologized, "I just can't shake the feeling that something weird is going to happen when I get home..." Sakura scratched her head, unable to identify the strange sensation.

Sasuke grabbed another piece of pizza from the box open in front of them. He took a bit and shrugged, "You'll figure it out later."

"Yeah...I guess, and don't chew with your mouth full!" She snapped, looking murderous.

Sasuke gulped down the bite of cheese pizza. "Yes, m'am."

"That's Sakura the Merciless, to you."

"Hn?"

-o-

o-o

-o-

**This was kind of a bridge chapter :/**

**Not much happened here...next chapter is when the fun starts :D**

**There's gonna be date crashers, and fluff, and WATER BALLOON FIGHTS!**

**If that doesn't make you want to review, than I don't know what will.**


End file.
